


Unbreakable: Shadows

by Artzenin



Series: Unbreakable [3]
Category: Life Is Strange, Life Is Strange: Before The Storm
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Soulmatehood, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:39:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 69,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artzenin/pseuds/Artzenin
Summary: [Season 3]Type: Series/On-GoingWarning: Don't read if you don't agree with straight friendship romance. Characters used in this story are not homosexual, bisexual, or anything sexual. They are straight.Max has discovered she has a new power and Rachel crossed a line again, putting the two at a distance. In her desperation to redeem herself, Rachel takes Max on a road trip during their summer break from school. Chloe comes long too, but mainly to make sure the two superheros don't kill each other.





	1. Episode 1: Why?

**Disclaimer:** All rights reserved to the original owners, and business partners,[ DONTNOD ENTERTAINMENT](http://dont-nod.com/en/), and [SQUARE-ENIX.](https://square-enix-games.com/en_US) AW acknowledges  _[Life Is Strange](http://dont-nod.com/en/projects/) _ is not our work, and we have no legal rights over the story or the original characters. The only thing that we legally own is the plot ideas, and any OC we create. 

**\--Staff**

* * *

**_Previously on Unbreakable: Summer Vacation and Winter Break..._ **

* * *

 

 **Rachel:**  Listen. I know we need to talk Chloe. And we will but you seem distracted with Max at the moment. Go on your road trip with her and get it out of your system. When you come back, we'll chill then. Besides... I don't think you can handle both of us at the same time.

 **Chloe:**  And just what is  _that_  supposed to mean?

 **Rachel:**  You heard me.

 **Chloe:**  I bet you I can. What could possibly go wrong? If anything does, Max can rewind and you can fast forward, so there.

 **Rachel:**  Prove it then, without relying on our powers to help you.

 **Chloe:**  I can and will. The three of us will go on a road trip together and conquer in the process.

**[]**

**Chloe:**  You know I was hoping he'd stay at the hotel for another four weeks. Better yet, forever.

 **Joyce:**  We talked about everything and I told him this much. He is not to treat us like prisoners of war or suspects from a horrible murder scene. His reasons, once explained, made sense but I let him know how much I didn't appreciate his methods. Now, let's not talk about this in front of Rachel. And just so you know Chloe, the reason I let him come back should be obvious. I'm his wife and he's my husband and your step-father whether you like that reality or not. You need to accept it Chloe.

 **Chloe:**  Not a chance! I'd rather eat glass!

**[]**

**Chloe:**  Max... you're a fugitive along with me. We both agreed to steal the money that night.

 **Max:**   _We?_  Oh no, Chloe I was against it from the start! I never wanted to touch the money, but you wouldn't shut up about it... said Frank would destroy us if he didn't get his money.

 **Chloe:**  May I remind you, you were the one who said Frank might talk if we paid him?

 **Max:**  Yes but that was only after you kept nagging me.

 **Chloe:**  Max, the point is if this gets out, you can kiss your scholarship goodbye. They're going to raise a fit about that money soon and if they identify us, we're both screwed. Especially you. So unless you have a better idea, L.A. it is. Now do you see why I wanted to speak with you? I wanted to wait but this is serious and I need you to think about your options and try to see where I'm coming from here.

**[]**

**Rachel:**  Max, that might of been true in the beginning but since I've lived with you I've come to enjoy you. You make me happy.

 **Max:**  I make you happy? I thought that was Chloe's department?

 **Rachel:**  Why does it always have to be about Chloe? I chose to get serious with this friendship so by kissing you on the cheek, to me, it wasn't going to symbolize competition... it was going to symbolize that you mean something to me and for some reason, that bothered me but then I got mad at myself because I didn't want it to bother me.

 **Max:**  Why?

 **Rachel:**  Because I want to be your friend. Your best friend. If you'll have me?

 **Max:**  Sure. That wasn't so hard to say, now was it?

 **Rachel:**  Actually it was. I'm not used to caring about others so, um... when I open up and truly care it's hard for me to sort through my feelings. Trust me, I did the same thing with Chloe and Frank.

 **Max:**  So what's stopping you from kissing me now?

 **Rachel:**  Nothing I suppose.

 **Max:**  Then go ahead and seal your new found tradition. Just don't break me or Chloe will have issues.

 **Rachel:**  Of course. I said I'd protect you but it looks like the first person you needed protection from was me.

**[]**

**Chloe:**  The park fire. Do you remember starting a fire at the park when we were younger in a alternate reality and what you did at your parents house after the Tempest play?

 **Rachel:**  Yes. I remember it. You want to know... if I can still use that power, right? That's what this is really about, isn't?

**[]**

**Victoria:**  Why can she and Rachel control time at will? And is it really possible that Max, just by looking a photo with herself in it, can travel back to that moment in history? Does anyone else have this strange power?

 **Chloe:**  No. As far as we know, there is no one else who has the power like they do. And to answer your earlier questions. Yes, Max can travel back to any time frame as long as she's in the photo. Rachel, can not do this. Where she fast forwards time, I can see why she can't do what Max does but Rachel has the ability to go straight to any moment of her liking as long as she knows what she's about to do. So, now that you know that this is all true... are you going to take responsibility for this knowledge I've verified, despite my best to keep it from you and become part of their lives? Are you going to keep this a secret and give your everything to protect them or are you going to use their power to your advantage and request that they do something for you?

**[]**

**Max:**  Hey Chloe?

 **Chloe:**  Hmm?

 **Max:**  Thank you and... I'm sorry for not hearing you out before. That "stuff" you wanted to talk to me and Rachel about... it was Victoria and everything you guys were fighting over last night, wasn't it?

 **Chloe:**  Yeah... when I realized you were really starting to dig her and the party, I thought if I went ahead you in secret, I could spare you and Rachel from this crap but all I did was make things worse for you. I dunno what Rachel's gonna do when she finds out about it. I doubt she'll take it as well as you did... if anyone should be apologizing, it should be me.

 **Max:**  I should of listened to you regardless. Next time, if there ever is a next time, I will stop and listen for sure. But what are we going to do about this? She knows more than Warren does Chloe. I trust Warren but Victoria? I don't know if I can do that. If we as a trio, should do that. You realize this means she's going to have to be included in our ring now, right?

 **Chloe:**  Yeah I do. And no, I don't like the idea of letting Victoria in on our private lives revolving around your and Rachel's super powers. But you know Max, you're the one who said if you were to get backstabbed by the very ones you let get close to you, you'd deal with it and bounce back because you're made of-

 **Max:**  Rubber and not glass. You're right. I did say that, didn't I? You are going to help me explain this to Rachel when we get home, right?

**[]**

**Vanessa:**  What are you standing there for Ryan? Get our bags, and call a taxi!

 **Ryan:**  Vanessa just calm down and explain to us what happened.

 **Max:**  Mom stop! Please, let me explain!

 **Vanessa:**  Max, there's nothing you can say to change my mind. You're moving out. Today and coming back home. This is not up for debate!

 **Max:**  But what about my classes? What about Rachel and Chloe? We came here together and have a signed contract with Rachel's aunt to uphold our end of the bargain. Part of that agreement, was not bailing the first five months of being here. It's been what... like, three months tops?

 **Vanessa:**  You'll be transferring out obviously and if Clare has a payment penalty, we'll pay it. As for your so called roommates, they can just get over it and deal with the changes.

**[]**

**Rachel:**  You're saying I can't live without you? That's ridiculous Max. I am fully capable of living my life apart from you and Chloe.

 **Max:**  Okay, okay. Let's not fight about it on our first day back. I was just... making a observational comment that seems to show in your actions towards us. Me especially.

 **Rachel:**  I let my guard down around you and give into my mushy girly side when I'm with you Max. I told you at Victoria's that one time that you're the only exception in that way. There are sides of me you're seeing, that Chloe has yet to see.

 **Max:**  See. It's comments like this that prove my case. You're so connected to me at this point, I don't think you could visualize life without me by your side. Chloe maybe, but me?"

 **Rachel:**  That's not fair Max. Before you came back into Chloe's life, I was with her and did everything with Chloe for five freaking years. I was connected to her then and I still am. I think my choice to give you attention is making you delusional.

**[]**

**Victoria:**  Max?

 **Max:**  Yes?

 **Victoria:**  Are you sure this is what you want? Living here? With us? With... me? Hey, hey. Easy there Mad Max. I'm not trying to pressure you out of leaving I just want you to be comfortable with your choices up to this point. You seem happy but at the same time, look lost sometimes and I want to make sure we're not doing anything to make you feel that way.

 **Max:**  You guys don't make me feel like I'm lost. If anything, you all make me feel good about what I've decided to do with my life. Being here with you Victoria is exactly what I need until I can sort through my emotions towards everything. But just to be clear, this isn't just about my fight with Rachel. It's... more than that.

**[]**

**Chloe:**  You know what I just realized? This makes your tenth trip tonight. And to think, all those times you claimed to use the restroom it was so you could bed the men in the bar.

 **Rachel:**  You're surprised by this?

 **Chloe:**  No. But I thought we agreed we were getting out tonight so we could properly discuss our situation. You know, it's odd.

 **Rachel:**  What is?

 **Chloe:**  You weren't this active when Max was home... so why are you so out of control with her gone?

**[]**

**Rachel:**  How can you say that?! You don't even know what all I sacrificed for her so I could be with her! You have no idea just how much I've had to change just so I could give her the love and friendship she desires!

 **Dana:**  Guys! Will you both shut up for five minutes?!

 **Rachel:**  Dana, this really isn't a good time to be talking to me like that.

 **Dana:**  Okay then. So I guess Max being rushed to the ER because her brain ruptured isn't worth your time? Fine. I'll just tell Courtney you're too busy fighting to come to the hospital with everyone else.

 **Rachel:**  W... What?

 **Dana:**  I said, Max is at the hospital and her brain almost exploded... she's in surgery right now. Chloe's already there.

**[]**

**Max:**  You're fine, just as you are. Tall, beautiful, mysterious and full of complex secrets. When I signed up to be your friend, I agreed to meet the fake you. When I became your soulmate, I indirectly demanded to meet the real you. So the way I see it, you being here today, drunk and struggling to keep yourself together, is not so much a result of not having me in your life, but possibly how you've learned to coop with your feelings of being alone and forsaken when something or someone you love in your life rejects you or when that same something or someone you love in your life, is ripped from your hands and just goes away. Your heart shatters and this is why, I think you are so vague with people and struggle with those closest to you, because the pieces are scattered and without the pieces, you're all mixed up and confused. As a result, you're never able to be whole around people because what makes you that way, has yet to be fixed. This is also why you need Chloe in your life. Why you need someone like me in your life because we're helping you fix what others have taken advantage of and trampled on over and over. That's why you're a bitch and a so called user, isn't Rachel? All these negative things you think you are, the roles you play around the people you give a reason to gossip over you, are the walls you put up and hide behind so the world doesn't see just how pathetic, alone, miserable and weak you really are. How broken of a person, you are... isn't it?

 **Rachel:**  Oh Max... everything you just said. Yes that's why I'm such a monster and a wreck without you... evidently.

**[]**

**Max:**  Victoria. What did I do? Did I kill him?

 **Victoria:**  No. You didn't kill him.

 **Max:**  Then what did I do, Vi?

 **Victoria:**  You froze him with the water. As in, made him a human ice cube. You grabbed those two mugs, threw the water at him, raised both hands and boom. He was solid. Granted it was only for a few seconds, but Max, I saw that man loose all the blood in his face, blue veins, coated over eyes and he was so cold... ice cold and he didn't unfreeze, until you took me halfway across the room. I watched him fall and he didn't wake up, because he went into hypothermia and uh, the manager of the place had to call 911 and... yeah. It was around this time, you passed out. Then I found Chloe and Rachel puking in the bathroom and decided, I'd had enough and we needed to leave. So yeah, care to explain to that? That wasn't time power, Max. You froze him. When did you learn to do that?

 **Max:**  What? I did what?

 **Rachel & Chloe:** She did what?

 **Victoria:**  I know this is sudden but I was prepared for this. So, I took a photo a guy. Does that look like mere time power crap to you? If so, why is there frostbite burns on him? Why was he that cold? Come on now, what's the deal, Caulfield? I thought you just had time power so what the heck is going on?

 **Max:**  What... does this... mean?

 **Rachel:**  It means... it looks like I'm going to have to finally tell you about when Chloe and I first met in a alternate reality, our first fight, and a tree in a park where I saw my dad with another woman...

* * *

 

Max looked at Rachel for the longest time after learning about the alternate reality and what all went down between her and Chloe on that night. Max wasn't sure how to view Rachel anymore. Just a month ago, Rachel literally admitted her faults, insecurities, her reasons why she was a mess without Max in her life in Victoria's room. Max thought the worst was behind them, Max thought they had learned more about each other and were moving in the right direction.

Max thought wrong.

No, Max wasn't the fool here. Rachel made a fool out of her and knowing that somehow cut Max worse than a physical smack across the face from Rachel.

"So..." Max began slowly, tilting her head to the side. "You have another power." Max lazily gestured at Rachel's body, as she was not sure where the fire power resided. "Elemental to be precise and from what you and Chloe understand of it, when you get mad or emotionally upset, objects may or may not be affected around you? Is that correct?"

Rachel and Chloe nodded. Pressing her lips tightly together, Max backed away from the group and went to go stand by the window. She hugged herself and studied the people walking to their cars or into other hotel rooms on the lower floors. Max watched them for a long time and continued to gaze out the window and so focused was Max on keeping herself calm, she failed to notice how a raven flew in and land on the window seal with ease. He fluffed his tail feathers and stared right at her, but Max didn't notice him. As if that wasn't canny, a blue butterfly and a blue jay joined the raven and together, the three creatures observed the action taking place inside the hotel room and made sure to remain silent.

"Rachel I love you." Max softly admitted, turning her head away from the window.

"And I will always love you and be your soulmate. This is not up for debate. But sometimes, you're the worst, you know that?" The other teens saw Max clutch at her shoulders and dig her nails into her skin. Max was clearly upset that Chloe knew but didn't say anything and equally just as upset at Rachel for forbidding Chloe to tell her the truth. Opening her mouth, Max just let it all out. Her feelings, her emotions, just everything. Chloe made a pained face seeing the tears forming in Max's eyes and had to fight the urge to break down, right there in the middle of Max's rant. Victoria kept quiet and secretly cheered Max on and was very glad she wasn't settling for Rachel's "hipster drama". Rachel rubbed at her arm and could only stare at Max with guilty eyes and prepared herself for what she felt was coming. "Why would you, either of you, think this was okay!?"

Victoria took a slow breath, raised her hands and gently gestured at Max to calm down. "Max, easy. I know this must be hard for you to take in and all but-"

Max didn't want to get sharp with Victoria but that's exactly what she did. Turning daggers on her she lashed out at the blonde, refusing to listen to reason. "And how would you know what either of us are feeling Victoria?" Max asked, storming up to the other girls. "How can you stand there and ask me to chill when you don't even have this power or know what it's like to carry it!?"

Hearing the start of a rattling object in the background, Chloe, Rachel and Victoria quickly snapped their heads over at the ice tray on the dresser. At first, it was shaking lightly but the more Max spoke and raised her voice the more violent the silver tray banged on the wooden surface. The water and ice that was in it the pitcher physically froze over. The trial of frost went from the tray and gradually covered the wooden dresser and the flat screen TV. The flat screen cracked in several places and showed signs of shattering. Chloe's jaw dropped, Rachel pointed at the objects and Victoria blinked, dumbfounded at the sight of everything becoming frozen.

"Uh, seriously, Max. Calm down, hippie." This time Chloe motioned at Max and dared to take a step closer to her. Chloe made the mistake of reaching out and grabbing Max by her shoulders.

Annoyed, Max slapped one of Chloe's hands off her shoulder. "Don't touch me Chloe! I'm complaining right now!" She hissed through gritted teeth and Chloe cried out because the moment their hands touched she was pinched by the frost. It actually took some skin, leaving a faint trail of sparkly flakes over the bright red spots of irritated skin. Alarmed, Rachel lost all her shame and spoke up, fearing if she didn't try to help, thing might get out of control.

"Max, don't do this. You're hurting things that don't belong to you and you just frostbit Chloe." Rachel thrust her hand at Chloe who was holding her hand and blowing hot breath on the frost to thaw it. "Please. Stop?" Rachel whispered then shot Max a desperate look. Again, Victoria stayed out of it. She crossed her arms, arched an eyebrow and glanced between everyone's faces, strangely amused by their banter.

"Tell me to stop one more time." Max growled, glowering bitterly at Rachel.

"You have every right to be upset and if you want to get your rage on, fine. But it was my fault. I told Chloe not to say anything. I was the one who kept this knowledge from you and was okay with it. I admit that."

Max glared at Rachel and didn't seem interested in backing down. Pointing an accusing finger at her, Max pressed on. "Of all the stuff you've pulled... this is the lowest. You saw the signs didn't you?"

Max, Chloe and Victoria looked at Rachel on that one. Not liking the pressure from their piercing stares, Rachel averted her eyes away from everyone and she found a painting on the wall to look at instead.

"The way you say it makes me look like I premeditated all of this and that's... that's not exactly... the case."

Max signed noisy, and rolled her eyes. She face palmed and shook her head in disbelief. "So you did see the signs and just let me go completely unaware of the changes to my body. Some soulmate you are."

Rachel turned her head and instantly locked on Max. "How could I have been so sure? What if I said something and one of us, or both of us died like before? I couldn't take that chance." Rachel rubbed the back of her neck, actually paled and broke into a cold sweat. Her reaction was not well received by Max at all.

"So you just get to prance around and decide my fate? You know what that sounds like? The curse. Since when did you start supporting Team Curse, Rachel?"

Chloe was curious to learn the answer, Victoria already knew the answer, just based off the testimony Rachel gave. From Victoria's perspective, it was because Rachel knew certain things that made Rachel appear shady and crooked. That might of been going to far but the way Victoria saw it, if Rachel wanted the best for her roomates, she wouldn't have told one to be quiet and kept the truth from the other, no matter what the reason was. As for Max herself, she didn't want to believe the truth staring at her but she was so angry and conflicted at the moment, she wasn't thinking straight.

"I'm not on Team Curse. The curse kills us and is out to get us, remember?"

"From where I'm standing the lines are little blurry Rachel." In the background, the sharp popping of plastic and wires could still be heard. Seeing it escalate from the corner of her eye, Victoria slowly backed away from Max. She didn't move and take cover by a bed because she feared Max would hurt her. She moved because she was afraid the objects in the room were going to implode from the pressure Max's frost power was creating and they would hurt her. "Congratulations Rachel!" Max faked her enthusiasm and slow clapped her hands together. "You had me fooled into thinking we were okay. And here I thought we knew everything about each other but no. Rachel Amber is true to her deceptive convincing nature, isn't she?"

Rachel bowed her head and looked even more defeated. Chloe snapped her head up from her hand she was still trying to de-thaw and gave Max a pointed look. Max flinched from the intensity of Chloe's scrutiny but did nothing to show remorse for what she had said to Rachel.

"Maxine Caulfield—you take that back this instant. Rachel had her reasons back then and I allowed her to do it."

"Yeah, because she forced you too. Wowser. And here everyone thought I was her wench and whipped senseless..." Max muttered and Chloe blushed from anger and embarrassment.

"You're ticked I get it. Trust me, I get it but if you don't calm down, something bad is going to happen."

Max regained her earlier bravado and took a defiant step backward, putting space between the three of them. "You know what I have to say to that Chloe?"

Chloe slowly raised an eyebrow and looked at Max, questionably. "What...?"

Max frowned. "Screw you and everyone here who takes Rachel's side. I forgave her sins against me, I meant every word and I still do but right now, she's the last person I want to see, Chloe. And if you're going to save her from this one you can go through that door with her."

Victoria decided now would be a good time to poke her head up from behind the side of bed and insert herself back into the conversation. "Max... I can't believe I'm saying this, but... be merciful. I think I've rubbed off on you and as much as that would be praiseworthy under normal circumstances, I can't. You're the sweet one in the group, remember?"

Max's features hardened, and everyone noted the change. "Ask me if I care?"

Stunned, Victoria and Chloe just stared at Max barely able to believe the girl they thought so much about was coming at them with such venom. Chloe's hand was killing her. It hurt really bad. But Chloe was more hurt at Max's lack of sympathy toward Rachel, and their situation as a group.

Max glanced at Rachel and her features remained cold and piercing. "So tell me, would you have kept this from me if this new power had never awakened? Would you have kept me dark so you can-" Max made made quotes with her fingers. "Play the 'hero'? You think you're so clever and doing me a favor huh? Well bless your heart."

Max said these words with little emotion and her tone suggested sarcasm. No longer in the mood to talk to them, Max turned around and started to leave the room. Whether or not it dawned on Max that her power was suffocating the objects and the frost was covering the floor and the walls, the other teens weren't sure. Max was oblivious. All she could see was the contradiction of Rachel of the past, and Rachel of the present. For better or for worse, Max wasn't going to look at Rachel anymore. She didn't want to, not while she was that wound up. Max had already hurt Chloe and knew she did it but couldn't seem to bring herself to a stop and apologize. She needed to remove herself and get some fresh air but just as her hand touched the door knob Rachel weakly cried after her.

"Max don't leave me. Not like this." Feeling herself about to burst into tears, Rachel went over to Max and hugged her from behind. Max's cold body chilled Rachel instantly and the more Max stood there with her hand on the door, the more she felt her rising frustrating at Rachel surface.

"Let. Me. Go. Rachel. If you haven't noticed-" Max slowly turned her head, and assessed the older teen clinging to her. "I'm not exactly in the greatest mood. Better stay clear of me before I hurt you too. Then again..." To everyone's hock, Max turned completely around in Rachel's arms and grabbed her suddenly by the shoulders. The cold chills were terrible and were very painful. Rachel grimaced but she didn't do anything to try to break Max's grip on her. "Maybe I want you to get hurt."

Chloe was freaking out on the inside. She had never seen such aggression in Max. She totally blamed the high of Max's power for Max's sudden change in behavior. Victoria simply classified it all as pent up rage Max had for Rachel, and was finally allowing it to show. "Max, you don't mean that! It's your emotions and the booze from last night talking."

Max shook her head just slightly, and kept her grumpy stare locked with Rachel's. "No Chloe." Max whispered, digging her icy finger nails into Rachel's flesh. Rachel gasped from the pain, and from the shock of being pulled closer to Max in challenge, not in warmth. "I don't think it is. You can use fire, right Rachel? Tell me, does the ice hurt? Is it uncomfortable for you? Maybe you should heat up and put me in my place since I'm just a puny weakling in your eyes and always in need of being saved!" Max yelled the last sentence, and allowed everything she was feeling to, climax, not just in voice but in also through her power. At that precise moment the flat screen TV and the windows all busted to pieces. Victoria raised her arms to shield herself from the shards of glass while Chloe darted for the bathroom. She locked herself in the bathroom, officially scared for her life. Max just wrecked windows and blew up the flat screen TV. Granted it was cased in ice but the sound of hearing it explode spooked Chloe so bad she went to hide. It was childish and very effective.

"Okay. On second thought, nevermind. Good luck Rachel!"

Rachel didn't have to worry about calling Chloe out on her failed attempts to save her. Victoria surprisingly, took a stand and did it for her.

Insulted that Chloe would abandon her and Rachel like that, Victoria shouted from her spot on the floor, "Coward! I thought you soulmates stuck together for life?!"

"Says the girl who took cover by the bed  _before_  anything exploded?!" Chloe hollered back. Rolling her eyes, Victoria rose up and carefully dusted the shards of glass off her clothes, her hands and out of her hair.

"It's called playing it safe!"

Rachel didn't mean to cut Victoria off but felt it would be better to continue her talk with Max in private. "Hey Victoria?"

"Yeah?" She asked, looking at Rachel.

"Could you go into the bathroom, and give us a minute?"

"Huh? What?" Thrown off by the question Victoria did a double take. "You want me leave you alone with a raging Max?"

Still gazing into Max's angry face, Rachel kept her gaze fixed on Max. Max just frowned and blinked once, unimpressed with Rachel's feeble attempts to appease her at all. "Yes. Could you please?"

Not sure what to think, Victoria sighed and gradually stepped around the shards of glass on the floor and made her way over to the bathroom door. She knocked on the door once and Chloe, still scared of what Max might do, opened the door. She poked her head out then quickly latched onto Victoria's wrist. Cocking an eyebrow, Victoria glanced down at where Chloe's hand was touching then back up at the other teen's face. "Uh Price? What are you-" Victoria was flung into the bathroom and Chloe slammed the door shut. Just as Victoria put her hands on her hips and was about to demand an explanation, she staggered back and was holding a trembling Chloe in her arms. It happened so fast, Victoria didn't even have time to think about it. Blinking rapidly, Victoria cautiously raised her arms and wrapped them around Chloe. Just moments ago they were fighting and carrying on, couldn't stand the ground the other walked on. Now they were hugging in the middle of the bathroom all because Max and Rachel needed some "alone time".

"Sorry." Chloe whispered, squeezing her eyes shut.

"I just... loud explosions, like the TV just now and hearing the shattering of broken glass, it made me think of—"

"Pain? Danger? Weak much?"

Victoria suggested, her voice thick with sarcasm.

Chloe swallowed the lump in her throat and shook her head. "No. Not weak. Just triggered." Chloe quietly admitted, hugging Victoria harder. Feeling Chloe do this made Victoria want to pull away but she stopped when Chloe's broken whisper filled her ears. "It actually makes me think of my dad."

"Your dad?" Victoria asked, not getting it then it hit her like a ton of bricks. " _Oh!_  Your  _dad!_  William!" Victoria's eyes widened and she glanced down at the top of Chloe's head, and genuinely had a apologetic look on her face. "I am  _so_  sorry Chloe."

Chloe didn't think of Victoria as a rival or unnecessary. She simply saw her as an emotional support and she leaned further into her, forgetting about the burning, and throbbing of her hand that Max hurt. "I'm sorry for suddenly hugging you just now, I just-"

"Shut up Price." Victoria whispered, glancing at the mirror, and studying their reflection for long moment. "It's okay to not be okay. You're fine. I just hope Rachel, and Max are going to be okay."

Chloe didn't respond. She just lowered her head, and buried her face into Victoria's neck, and whimpered. Victoria looked away from their reflection, and rested her chin on top of Chloe's head, and stood there, holding Chloe, and allowing her all the hug time she needed.

 

* * *

 

While Victoria and Chloe bonded in the bathroom, Max let go of Rachel, and went to stand in front of the bed with Rachel at her side. Max didn't worry about paying for the damages she made to the room because she planned on rewinding. Before she could do that, Rachel wanted to explain herself. Rachel wished Max would stop looking at her like that, anything but that look of betrayal and regret.

"What do you want to talk about Rachel? I wanted to go cool down but you wanted me here with you. So here I am. So what do you want?"

Rachel ran a hand through her hair then gave Max a cautious, pained longing with her eyes. "Max we're still friends... right?"

Max shrugged. "I don't know Rachel. Are we?"

Rachel winced, deeply wounded by the remark. "Okay. I deserved that. Look, what you told me at Victoria's I know you meant it. Even after I came in her room drunk, high, and a total mess, you forgave me for the stuff I did to you and I-" Rachel got choked on her words and had to wait for the consticing in her throat to settle before going on. "I feel like I've screwed all of that up over this one secret. Try to see it from my perspective, okay? I know I was selfish in the beginning stages of our friendship, but later, after I came to love you for real, I just wanted to keep you safe. Chloe too."

Max sighed and was starting to feel her frustration at Rachel starting to lighten up but not nearly enough to make them on good terms. "I have a right to be upset, Rachel. What you're seeing in me is a consequence of your actions. All those other times I did extract grace, was patient with you and long suffering. But this is unfair. No matter how you slice it."

Rachel could only look at Max with a broken expression of guilt and pain. "You're right... it's not fair but I just can't lose you. I  _can't_. You've dealt with me for awhile now and I know I've been selfish but losing you... I won't let it happen, not again. Please... give me another chance?"

Max glanced away from Rachel, torn between walking away from her or giving her a space to redeem herself. For four months, Max put up with Rachel's antics and unpredictable behavior. For once, Rachel looked like she was going to fall apart and it wasn't over anything selfish. It was because she was scared, helpless and completely emotional for all the right reasons. Max saw this but was struggling to acknowledge it and be gentle with Rachel. "Give me a reason." Max finally said, glancing back at Rachel. The hope that spread across Rachel's face was so profound, Max's heart thudded in her chest, making her almost feel bad for staying mad. "Give me a good reason to overlook this, and trust you again. I mean, that's basically why I don't want to see you right now. You didn't just betray anything Rachel, you betrayed my trust. So why..." Max trailed off and gestured between the two of them. "Should I keep convincing myself when you go off and do these things, it's okay as long as I can be patient and forgiving? Why forgive you if you don't change what I'm forgiving you for? You had more than enough time to tell me. We've made up, so why didn't you say anything? Huh?"

Rachel bowed her head sheepishly. "I suck, I get that but I was just so scared of screwing up again and now look what I've done."

"Oh I'm looking, and hate what I see." Max muttered, turning around and walking over to stand by the window. She rested her shoulder against the baron window frame, pretending like the shattered glass wasn't even an issue. She crossed her arms and tipped her head at Rachel, silently urging her to continue. Max's expression was still hard but her eyes had softened a little bit. When Rachel didn't say anything else, Max dared to suggest something neither girl was truly prepared to hear. "Rachel... do you have control issues?"

Rachel raised her head at the question but remained impassive, much to Max's dislike.

Frowning, Max eased off the window and made a show of looking around the room then settled her disturbed gaze back on Rachel. "Always wanting to know who I was hanging out with." Max lifted up one finger. "Wanting to save me then turn around, and tell me who I can, and can not be with."

Rachel watched another finger on Max's hand go up.

"Freaking out if I don't text you back. I want you to be honest with me and with yourself. Do you, Rachel Amber-" Max's eyebrows furrowed and she pushed through the discomfort she felt settling on her chest. Why did she feel like crying? She was angry here, not a sensitive child. The pressure of learning the answer scared her and judging from Rachel's body language, Max was pretty sure it was scaring her too. "Have control issues? Yes or no? If yes, why? If no, why?"

Rachel swallowed hard. "Heh. I guess I do. As for why, I have nothing I can say that will justify my past behavior. I'm just like who I tried not to be, my father... aren't I?"

Max looked down at the floor and for the first time, really noticed the shards of glass scattered across the floor. She sighed and for the first time since exploding at her friends, felt bad about damage she had caused. Rubbing her arm, Max tore her gaze off the floor and back up at Rachel. "And I guess I became what I didn't want to be. A monster that has no sense of control when it comes to my power. I'm sorry if I scared you earlier. I was just so mad at you and-"

Rachel held up a hand, cutting Max off. "It's okay. Besides, I wasn't really the one who got spooked. It was Victoria and Chloe who you freaked out."

" _We weren't freaked out!_ " The other two teens shouted from behind the closed door, at the same time and with passion. Neither Chloe or Victoria's pride would let them be labeled as "cowards", which is why they refused to let Max think she scared them. Hearing them, Max and Rachel glanced at the bathroom door then back at each other. Max wasn't sure who was in the wrong or who should apologize anymore.

"I don't want anymore secrets between us. Not about this, not about anything. Okay?" Max's tone was softer and she no longer felt like staying angry. Max drew closer and when she was right in front of Rachel, she reached out and cupped Rachel's face with her hands, forcing the older teen to look at her. "Rachel? Is that okay with you?" She whispered, giving Rachel a careful once-over.

Rachel nodded, her lip quivering slightly. "Okay."

She whispered, struggling to put a clamp on her voice. Rachel may have been trying to cover up her break down but Max knew better. She was about to cry. Taking a slow breath, Max leaned up and gently kissed Rachel on the forehead. Max's lips were warmer, indicating her frost power was calming down. When Max pulled back she noticed Rachel attempting to hide a soft smile and as expected, some tears spilled from the corner of her eyes. Max used her thumbs to brush them away and every so lovingly, brought their foreheads together.

"If you two are done, could we move this along?! I'm dying in here!" Chloe boomed, yet did nothing to help her situation. The bathroom was hot and for whatever the reason, the fan did not work. There was no window so all the humidity was trapped in the small space.

"How do you think I feel?! I'm wearing a cashmere sweater here! At least you have a Firewalk t-shirt on."

"Umm, hello? I'm wearing a stud hoodie with it!"

Max, and Rachel remained close and didn't break their posture. They did slowly turn their heads in the direction of the bathroom door and listen to the banter of the other girls.

"So take it off. If you're so hot, take off your hoodie and shirt. We're all girls here, so it's fine. I'm not stopping you."

"With  _you?!_  Forget that, Chase. I'd rather eat glass!"

"Uhh, it's because you  _saw_  glass go everywhere that you ran in here."

"Don't tell them that!"

"Here. I'll help you. Stand still Chloe. Since we've touched, this shouldn't be awkward anymore."

Rachel arched an eyebrow, unsure if she heard Victoria correctly or not. Max made an "O" shape with her mouth but didn't say anything because she wondered the same thing.

"Dude! It was just a hug! A hug! Not an invitation to for you to come know me better!"

"You were hugging me pretty hard earlier Price. You sure you don't really have a heart for me somewhere under all that makeup, dye and rocker punk attitude? Now for God's sake, hold still!"

There was a gasp, then a loud thud on the bathroom door, followed by Chloe screaming. Victoria must have been triumphant because Chloe's dramatic sigh of annoyance filled the room.

"You happy now? I'm shirtless and without a bra no thanks to your useless meddling! I can't believe I'm hiding myself in the shower curtain because of this. Have you no shame?!"

Victoria laughed. Even though Rachel and Max couldn't see their faces, they were pretty sure she was grinning devilishly at Chloe.

"At least you're not hot anymore, right? Wow. You really need to upgrade your selection. Hanes Sports Bras are so retro 90's."

"Give it back!"

Max let go of Rachel's face, and turned in the direction of the bathroom door. "I was going to leave things as they were and just hope we could put funds together and pay for the damage and all. Since you know, I don't like using my time power unless I really have to but after listening to that, I'm sorry. I'm back flipping to the past."

"What about-"

"Don't worry. I said I forgive you, and I meant it. I'll update everyone on what happened." Max promised, giving Rachel a gentle smile. "Who knows, maybe because I'm calmer now and rewinding, my power won't awaken?"

Rachel mirrored Max's smile. "I guess there's only one way to find out and test that theory, huh?"

Max stepped in, and embraced Rachel. Rachel sighed and hugged Max back, glad peace had been restored between them. "I really am sorry for hurting you Max."

Max closed her eyes and summoned her time power. "I know but I want you to prove it to me. Words are cheap. So if you want to prove yourself, try by taking me on a road trip for our summer vacation. We never did get to go in the alternate realities and I say, if you're sorry, plan the trip and impress me."

Rachel started to fade, along with the atmosphere and everyone went back in time. It took a little bit more effort to focus and Max had forgotten what it felt like to feel strain when she time traveled. Eventually, time resumed its natural flow and when Max opened her eyes, she was laying on the left side of the bed with Rachel squished between her and Chloe. Victoria was sitting in the chair, fist in her cheek, eyes shut and sleeping soundly. Max started to call to Victoria but stopped hearing Rachel murmur her name. Turning her head, Max watched Rachel snuggle her and gently rested her head on her shoulder. Max brought her hand up and gently placed it on the side of Rachel's neck. "It's hard to be angry at you when you do cute things like that..." Max muttered then chuckled softly a moment later hearing the combined snoring of her roommates. Max closed her eyes, choosing to wait a day or so before getting everyone together at the studio and updating them on what happened. For now, being still and listening to the quiet of the morning with her snoring soulmates tucked safely behind her, was enough for Max. So far, she didn't feel like her elemental power was a issue. If and when it did awaken, this time, Max was going to be ready for it and do her best to avoid destroying objects in her path. 


	2. Episode 2: Getting Ready

Max woke up late the following morning and the girls went to their respectable homes. In the middle of the week, she called Victoria over to the studio and told them everything. They took the news fairly well and Rachel was very happy to see she was forgiven and Max still loved her. At Max's request, Victoria stayed and hung out with Max in her room for a few hours. Chloe went outside to work on her Dart's engine and give it a tune up and Rachel relaxed in the comfort of her room. It wasn't until Victoria went back home that Rachel emerged from her bedroom, found Max and admitted to her that if she told Max she would take her on a summer vacation on their break, that she should keep true to her word. Max was happy to see that Rachel was going to do that and rewarded her with a family peck on the mouth.

"Thank you Rachel."

Max smiled and went off to go work on a school project. Rachel's finger tips grazed her lips where Max kissed her and she genuinely wondered what she had done to deserve such an amazing, understanding person like Max. She would never know the reason, apart from Max wanted to be a part of her life and chose to love her unconditionally.

"I… I need to get high."

Rachel mumbled to herself, turning to go to her bedroom.

"No. I know what I need. I wonder if Frank is still in town? He should be. He said him and Damon had contacts in L.A. they were going to stay with for a few months until Damon got his money."

Rachel went to her room, flopped on her bed and dialed Frank's number. After the third ring, he answered in his serious, business voice even though he knew it was his lioness calling him. Damon didn't need to know that. What happened between him and Rachel was one thing he wasn't willing to share.

"Frank? Are you busy right now?"

Rachel asked, lazily twisting a strand of her hair around her finger. Frank grunted, mumbled something to a person who wanted his attention and his voice lowered an octave.

" _I'll send you corridates. Meet me at the location and come alone."_

Rachel grinned and kicked her legs back and forth behind her like a little kid.

"Oh. Don't worry. I'll be alone. Love you."

" _I bet you say that to all your toys."_

Rachel didn't get upset at the jab but she did grin and lean forward on the bed and told Frank in a hot voice,

"I only say I love to the toys that don't break under my dance. You're the only one I keep close like that. Isn't that nice to know, Frank?"

Frank blinked, hating how his body was reacting to the noticeable suggestive tone on the other end of the line.

" _I-I'll see you there. Bye."_

Rachel grinned down at the phone screen and traced the avatar picture of Frank's face. She didn't lie to him and she was a known liar but Frank was one male she was known to be real with. It didn't matter if Frank believed that. She did and that's all that mattered.

"Better leave Chloe and Max a note so they don't get worried."

With her future with Frank cemented across her mind, Rachel rolled of the bed, packed a travel bag with some clothes and hygiene products then waited in her room until her roomates went to bed. Rachel poked her head out of her bedroom and listened for the signature snoring and smiled when she heard it.

"Good. They're out cold. That'll make sneaking out so much easier."

Rachel left a note, pinned to the refrigerator with a magnet then stealthily drove off into the night to meet up with Frank.

 

* * *

  **Song:** [I'm On Fire](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_M6ccfkFsbc) \- AWOLNATION

* * *

 

**_Hey little girl is your daddy home?_**

 

Rachel waited for her roomates to fall asleep then she planned her escape from the studio. She snuck out, got in her car and met up with Frank at his RV's location. She wanted to see him for a quick fix but also, so they could catch up and spend some quality time together.

 

**_Did he go away and leave you all alone?_ **

 

Rachel didn't waste anytime. The moment she walked through the RV's door and saw Frank standing there by the table, she threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately.

 

**_I got a bad desire_ **

 

Frank wanted to talk first and see if Rachel was enjoying the L.A. rush but he didn't mind that his lover wanted to skip formalities and go straight to the bedroom.

 

**_Ohh-o-ohh, I'm on fire_ **

 

Rachel and Frank indulged in one another, far past their usual playtime. Rachel didn't realize just how much she had missed being with Frank in that way until she actually move things along.

 

**_Tell me now baby is he good to you?_ **

 

Grinning, Frank lowered his head and claimed Rachel's mouth with his own. They broke the kiss for a few seconds and just as Frank started to say Rachel's name, she grabbed his face and brought their lips together in a heated frenzy.

 

**_Can he do to you the things that I do?_ **

**_I can take you higher_ **

 

Frank rolled them over on the bed and continued to make out with Rachel. As they did this, Rachel's elemental power started to flare. It wasn't drastic just enough to heat her lips and her skin.

 

**_Ohh-o-ooh, I'm on fire_ **

 

Frank was lost in a sea of passion and desire to notice how Rachel's body heat magnified outside of the usual range for a human. Her fiery kisses excited him and at several points, dazed him.

 

**_Sometimes it's like someone took a knife baby_ **

**_Edgy and dull and cut a six-inch valley_ **

 

Rachel tried not to think about Max or the trip she had to plan before their year came to an end. Truthfully, the thought of trying to entertain Max for that extent of time  _and_  earn her favor was a lot of pressure.

**_Through the middle of my skull_ **

 

As Rachel kissed in Frank's neck and took his mouth captive with her own once again, she knew deep down that Max was worth whatever she would have to do make things right, yet a part of her, felt like she didn't owe Max anything. This kind of thinking was wrong and Rachel killed it by losing herself with Frank. She made love to him, long and hard into the night and even into the far peeks of the early morning.

 

**_At night I wake up with the sheets soaking wet_ **

 

Rachel laid under the sheets with an arm over her forehead and Frank curled into her side. She was sweating because of her fever and had a nice flush streak trailing over nose and burning in her cheeks. This fever rush was not the elemental power and not from her previous activity with her lover, either. She knew what the differences between them all and Rachel couldn't figure out for the life of her, why the curse would strike her after so much time of not having it.

 

**_And a freight train running through the middle of my head_ **

****

Rachel parted her dry lips and started to pant softly, weakened by the curse's power over her body. Life was great until that had to happen.

 

**_Only you can cool my desire_ **

 

Refusing to be a victim of the curse's cruelty, Rachel turned her head and studied the face of the dozing man beside her.

 

**_Ohh-o-ohh, I'm on fire_ **

 

Rachel distracted herself from the curse's power by kissing Frank. She brought her arm down and hugged him closer while placing her other hand on the side of his neck.

 

**_Ohh-o-ooh, I'm on fire_ **

 

Frank came to slightly feeling Rachel's lips on his. He didn't even have enough time to get his bearings. Rachel was moving quickly and wanted one thing. It was obvious. Frank shook off his drowsiness and tried his best keep up with her.

 

**_Ohh-o-ooh, I'm on fire_ **

 

Rachel wasn't going let the curse ruin her time with Frank or her plans with him later on. She made love to him again and didn't stop until she felt the curse's presence leave.

 

**_Ohh-o-ooh, I'm on fire_ **

 

Frank and Rachel ran their fingers through each other's hair aggressively as their cries of ecstasy filled the room. Rachel rolled them over and put herself on top. She pinned his arms above his head, laced their fingers together and gave Frank another passionate kiss. She moaned in his mouth and Frank broke their joined hands and ran them greedily down Rachel's back as their mouths dueled for dominance to see who was the better kisser.

 

**_Ooooo_ **

 

As time dragged on, Rachel gradually forgot about the curse and it's horrible effects and was finally able to enjoy herself until she collapsed from in Frank's arms exhaustion several hours later.

 

* * *

  ** _Meanwhile at the studio apartment…_**

* * *

 

"I wonder where Rachel is? I haven't seen her all morning. I mean, it's like pushing 2:00 PM dude. She left like, around 6:00 AM. Just where did she go shopping anyway? The eastside of L.A.?"

Chloe asked from the table in the kitchen, sipping on her mug of coffee. Max was slipping on a water bottle and actually choked hearing Chloe's question concerning Rachel's whereabouts. Max had nicely been informed of what Rachel did when they were asleep or if she wanted to go meet someone to go "shopping". Max saw the note on the fridge when she woke up earlier that morning and read it over carefully. Rachel just so happened to say she was going shopping  _and_ would more than likely, spend the night with a, "friend" afterwards. Max also noticed that Rachel did not clarify if that friend was female or male. Max put the secret message together but Chloe? Chloe… continued to think the best of Rachel when she ran off into the night and didn't come back for long periods of time. Max could of destroyed Chloe's fantasy about Rachel or she could boom, drop the mic and shatter Chloe's entire world. Max entertained the idea for five seconds then took it back and decided to protect Rachel's dignity.

"You know Chloe. Why don't we go out? Just the two of us?"

Max asked seemingly out of nowhere in the most nonchalant tone possible.

"Huh?"

Chloe moved the rim of the mug away from her mouth and arched an eyebrow.

"Right now? What about Rachel? She usually loves going out when we decide to go somewhere as a group. You know this."

Max used the back of her arm and wiped the spewed residue of water off her face and found herself nervously looking around the kitchen. Chloe saw this and squinted her eyes suspiciously at her best friend.

"Max? Do you know something I don't know…?"

"What?! No! I just thought getting out with you, my BFF, would do us some good. I like books. Can we go book shopping? What about jet skiing? Do they have places you can jet ski in L.A.?"

Chloe set her mug of coffee down and looked across the table at Max, terribly confused by her suggestion as one of them didn't even make any sense.

"It's interesting how hella quick you were to reply to that. As for Jet Ski locations in our part of L.A., sorry. They don't."

Chloe got up from the table and went over to lean against the counter. Max knew Chloe so well, she knew Chloe was about to call Rachel and see where she was. Alarmed, Max shot up from the table, went up to Chloe and literally swiped the smartphone out of Chloe's possession. Chloe blinked, stared at her hand where the object used to be then slowly raised her head and stared at Max with bewildered eyes.

"Um. _That_  was hella rude. Are you trying to stall me from calling Rachel or something? If that's the case, what is going-"

"You love cats? Want to go stop by Petsmart and buy one?"

Chloe lost her shock and replaced it with sheer annoyance.

"What?!"

She snapped, insulted that Max would suggest such a thing.

"You  _know_  I said I wouldn't own another cat after Bongo died! What the what? Max, that wasn't cool."

Max shook her head and kept on, despite that she had just struck a sensitive nerve in Chloe.

"I think this year should be all about change. You love cats. Let's go look at one."

Chloe threw her arms up in frustration and sighed.

"Without Rachel, Max?"

Max nodded quickly and had such a serious look on her face, it disturbed Chloe a little bit.

"Yes. Without Rachel. She'll be back later when she's done shopping with her friend. So let's enjoy the day together. Besides, when have we done something just between you and me?"

Chloe wasn't buying it. She tucked her foot behind the other one, leaded further back into the counter and narrowed her eyes again, convinced something was up now.

"Why don't you want Rachel to come?"

Max shrugged.

"Why does she have to come?"

Chloe frowned and shook her head, blown away by Max's persistence.

"Wow. Okay. Fine. Dodge that all you want but it doesn't explain why you took my phone. Can I have it back?"

"Yes but let me make a quick edit."

Max raised the smartphone up and right in front of Chloe, she opened Chloe's contact list and  _deleted_  Rachel from the list. Seeing this Chloe's jaw dropped and she stared at Max like someone had shot a hole through her body.

"Dude!"

Chloe reached out and snatched the smartphone out of Max's hand and checked to see if she really did. Sure enough, Rachel's name was no longer in her contact list. At a loss for words and completely defeated, Chloe hit her knees, cradling the item between her hands. She cautiously glanced up at Max, unsure of how to view her in that moment.

"Is this some kind of prank Rachel put you up to? Are you punishing me for taking Rachel's side in the hotel room before you rewound time? Who does this? Max, why are you doing this to me?"

Max ran her hands down her face and appeared annoyed. Chloe didn't think that was fair. If anyone should act or remotely look upset, it should have been Chloe.

"Look, I just want us to go out and leave Rachel to her shopping. Okay Chloe?"

Chloe rose up from the ground and took a deep, slow breath. When she felt like she wasn't going to go ape on Max, she opened her mouth and calmly replied,

"How about we just go to our rooms for a bit until I get over what you just did? I mean you're clearly not going to  _tell me_  why so… yeah. Can we take five?"

Chloe looked up at the ceiling and decided five minutes wasn't nearly long enough for her to simmer. Leveling her gaze with Max, she quickly added,

"On second thought. Make it thirty. Then we'll go wherever you desire. Just the two of us. Without Rachel."

Max took that. She leaned in and pecked Chloe on the forehead for her efforts to keep a steady profile.

"Sure thing. Love you!"

Chloe went to her bedroom and Max went to hers. Chloe knew that Max had to know that she was just going to add Rachel's number back to her contact list. Right? But whether or not Max took that into consideration, Chloe wasn't sure at this point but what she did know, she wasn't okay Max's behavior. For the first time in Chloe Price's life, Chloe sought the mind of someone who she knew would be able to help her and give helpful advice as to what to do. Prior to re-adding Rachel's number back into her contact list, Chloe dialed the number of none other… than Victoria Chase.

* * *

 

Sitting in a drying chair at a local salon downtown, Victoria waited for the nail technician to finishing giving her left hand its pedicure with a bored look on her face. While her hair was under the dryer cap and with her other hand occupied, Victoria was forced to browse on her iphone and read feed posts on all her social media apps.

"Did you know that Chris Brown was accused of choking his lady friend on a balcony? It's all over the news."

Victoria rolled her eyes.

"Yes Taylor. I read it two hours ago at the same time you did. And I'm going to reinstate what I told you, two hours ago. I don't see what the big deal is. The woman even said they were playing around. Celebrities don't care about what goes on in  _our_  lives, Taylor. Why should we care about what goes on in  _theirs?_ "

Taylor's hair was wrapped in a towel and not under a dryer cap. She leaned forward and started to protest but Victoria put a stop to her useless jabber, no longer in the mood to tolerate it.

"Taylor, zip it. I'm trying to troll this guy on his Twitter and need to focus so I don't look stupid. If you want to report something new, have it. I'll listen but until you do that, don't even talk to me."

"Can I simply say though, if Chris Brown's version of "choking" a woman is mere playing around, then I guess 50 Shades Of Grey is "flirting", right?"

Courtney's comment was logical and earned a laugh from Victoria. Hearing her laugh always made Courtney smile with success, especially if she got Victoria to laugh where the other girls failed in their attempts. Just then, Victoria got a call from an unknown number. She didn't recognize and hung up on it but the caller got her again. And again until finally, Victoria answered and decided to see who was calling her. The voice she heard say her name on the other line made her eyebrows ach in surprise.

"Chloe Price? When did you get my number and why are you calling me?"

" _Can we skip introductions and pretend we're on good terms so we can have a decent conversation?"_

Victoria cast the girls sitting in the chairs around her a quick, wary look with her eyes then turned slightly in her own chair and glanced off to the side. By not looking at them while she spoke to Chloe, it would come across like she was "tolerating" the call as opposed to "intrigued" by Chloe's call. And she was interested. To get pinged by Chloe, of all people was as mysterious as it was fascinating.

"All right. You have 60 seconds to hold my attention. What do you want?"

" _It's about Max."_

"What's wrong with Max?!"

Victoria asked, raising her voice unintentionally.

"What did Rachel do to her now? So help me if that whore pulled another cry wolf I'm going to beat her myself! And no, that is not a threat it is a promise."

Everyone, even the nail technician froze and turned their curious eyes on Victoria. For her followers, the shift in her voice and the way her features hardened made them stop what they were doing to see what was up. For the nail technician, he was a little jarred because Victoria jerked her hand out of his and ruined his progress on her pinky finger.

" _Whoa._ ** _Chillax_** _sista. Rachel didn't do anything to Max. They're fine. But… for some reason, Max isn't letting me call Rachel."_

"And that's a problem because…?"

Victoria heard Chloe sigh loudly into the phone.

" _Dude! She's completely acting suspicious and it's creeping me out!"_

"Shh. Calm down. Explain to me what happened? Maybe I can give you some insight?"

" _Basically, I was sitting at the table and drinking my coffee and pointed out to Max that Rachel had been gone for a really long time. She left around 6:00 AM this morning to shopping and said she would hook up with a friend after she done and hasn't been back since but when I suggested we wait for her to come home to go out, Max flipped out on me and-"_

"Where did she go?"

Victoria asked, cutting Chloe off. She didn't mean to but Victoria was already seeing a pattern.

" _I told you. She went shopping and plans to meet up with a friend afterwards."_

"And none of those friends are you or Max, correct?"

Chloe scoffed.

" _Obviously."_

"Did she mention who the friend was?"

" _No. Her note didn't give us name or gender of the person she was going to see later. I'm guessing Davis, Dutch, you know, people from the college?"_

Victoria rolled her eyes and shook her head just slightly. Remembering that the nail technician was still kneeling before her, she gently moved her hand out so he could resume his work.

" _If_  it was someone from the college, wouldn't she tell you that? In fact, when Rachel decides to do this, has she told you where she's going to go shop or who she's going to meet after her spree in the past?"

Chloe heistated with her answer. Now that she thought about it, all of Rachel's notes on the fridge or text messages, were vague and left little room for imagination.

" _Um… well… I'm not entirely-"_

"That's a yes or no question, Price."

" _Well. In that case, no. I haven't known her to leave any info in the past."_

"If she has a history of doing this, why are you so surprised that she's done it again?"

" _Because she's super duper late this time! And Max doesn't seem to want her to come home. I know they're cool with each other and not fighting so why would Max purposely delete Rachel's number from my phone and stop me from calling her?"_

If the nail technician wasn't busy giving her a pedicure, Victoira would of used her other hand to pinch the bridge of her nose in irony for Chloe's lack of awareness.

"Price. Honey. Sweetie. Rachel isn't shopping..."

Victoria mumbled, feeling herself blush.

" _How can you possibly assume that? Of course she is."_

"Chloe listen to me very closely. Rachel, your precious soulmate is  _not_  shopping for clothes or food. She's with someone of the opposite sex and I assure you, she's late this time because she overindulged in pleasure. I'm telling you this carefully so I don't disturb the people around me with unnecessary details that are not appropriate to discuss in a public setting."

At that, the Blackwell girls, excluding Kate who wasn't with them on the outing, blinked rapidly and jerked their heads over at Victoria.

"Whoa. I did  _not_  need to know that."

Stella muttered, rubbing her neck awkwardly in motion with Brooke.

"It sounds worse when she tries to cover it up, doesn't it?"

Brooke asked to anyone who was listening and received several nods from her classmates. The nail technician pretend like he didn't know what Victoria was referring to and kept quiet, as he was not paid to engage in gossip. He was paid to give pedicures but even he blushed a little thinking about his customers reference to adult things.

"Okay, Chloe. You want proof of what I'm saying? Tell me plainly, does Rachel bring home anything from these outings when she says she's shopping?"

Chloe hesitated with her response again and the way Victoria heard her catch her breath, told Victoria that Chloe had finally put two and two together.

" _Wait. Wait. You don't mean…?"_

"Yes. What you're thinking is exactly what I'm trying to hint and have been hinting to you this whole time."

Chloe yelled her next response so loud, Victoria winced and had to pull the iphone away from her ear and despite that she was not on speaker, everyone could hear Chloe's rant.

" _You mean to tell me this_ _whole time_ _Rachel 'claimed' she was shopping she was smashing with somebody in the neighborhood?! And Max knew this, didn't she?! That's why she acted the way she did! It all makes sense now!"_

"You're surprised that she would? Really? I mean, she's a very active young woman that has a rep with the men of Arcadia Bay. Why wouldn't she build a rep in L.A.? Just saying."

Victoria remarked in a much softer tone, putting the iphone back to her ear.

" _This shouldn't be a big deal and I'm mad. Victoria, why am I mad?! You're right, she's a young woman and she has a horrible rep for that but blast it all, why the secrecy?! And why does Max know this and I don't?!"_

Victoria rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry for you, I think? But how do you live with Rachel and  _not_  pick this up? As for Max, I don't know. Go ask her. Now if we're done here-"

The dial tone that resounded in Victoria's ear infuriated her. Blinking, she jerked the iPhone away from her ear and stared down at the screen with an arched eyebrow.

"She hung up me?"

Victoria whispered the question to herself at first, then she snapped her head up and erupted into a rage.

"The wrench hung up me! She's not supposed to hang up me, I was supposed to hang up on  _her!_  See, this is what I get for trying to be sensitive to Max's drug lord!"

"Victoria calm down."

Brooke motioned with one hand at Vicotira to take it down a few notches but Victoria, did the opposite and for the next several minutes, the group of friends were forced to listen to Victoria go off about all the reasons Chloe Price was the worst and a horrible influence for Max's moralistic upbringing.

* * *

 

Chloe didn't run to Max when she got off the phone with Victoria. No, no. That would be too easy. She went along with Max's whims and they went out, just the two of them and browsed several shops. They even stopped by Petsmart before the adventure came to end around 9:00 PM. She purposely waited that long so they could catch Rachel at home. Just as planned, when they strolled through the front door with their bags and supplies, Rachel was relaxing on the couch in the living room watching TV. She looked tired and slightly out of sorts. Chloe didn't care. She marched right past Max, into the living room and thrust her shopping bags down on the glass coffee table. Rachel blinked, stunned at Chloe's actions.

"Chloe what are you doing? My tablet is in there!"

Chloe didn't care. She shrugged and kept her squinted eyes locked with Rachel's wide ones.

"S'all good hippie. We have receipts for a reason."

Max sighed and went to go over and recover her iPad in the bag that rolled on the glass coffee table. While Max did this, Chloe crossed her arms and boldly declared,

"See this Rachel?"

Chloe made a display of glancing around at the bags on the glass coffee table. Rachel waited for Chloe to say something but when it became clear that she was actually waiting on her to take notice of the merchandise, Rachel humored Chloe by looking it over.

" _This_ is what real shopping looks like."

Hearing those words caused two major reactions. First, Max dropped her new iPad back into the bag she just managed to find and pry it out of. Two, Chloe heard Rachel catch her breath and watched as Rachel's face ashed over in guilt. If Rachel's caught expression didn't give her away, the reddening of her cheeks did for sure.

"Dude, I'm not gonna say anything else. I accomplished my goal. Max, dunno how you knew before me and I see now what you were trying to do but I'd rather be made aware then look like the fool. You know, for future reference?"

Before either teen could comment back, Chloe gathered up her bags and stormed off to her room. She made sure to slam the door so both of her roommates understood that she was angry and didn't want to be bothered.

"You were keeping my secret?"

Rachel whispered, looking over at Max. Max pursed her lips, tilted her head to the in thought and eventually nodded.

"Yeah. As you can see, I failed."

Rachel blushed, touched that Max would do such a thing when she clearly didn't deserve it. Placing her iPad back in the bag, Max took all of her belongings to her room, put them on the bed then returned to Rachel and sat beside on the couch. Turning her head, Max took in Rachel's defined slant in posture, how her hair, still slightly damp from her shower was combed back into a sloppy ponytail and the rings under her sleepy, slanted eyes.

"In spite of being publicly called out and humiliated by Chloe, are you feeling okay?"

Rachel felt like she didn't even need to relay a definite answer. Instead she unexpected leaned into Max and whimpered a little. Max blinked once and couldn't help but think something was horribly wrong.

"Are you okay?"

She asked again, resting head against Rachel's. Rachel was watching the TV but not really engaged with the comedy that was playing. She shut her eyes, dipped her head and groaned.

"Hey, Rachel. What's wrong? You know Chloe doesn't hate you for what you did, right?"

Rachel didn't reply. She visibly shuddered from a inner wave of heat and subtly started to drift off to sleep involuntarily. She was sure Max felt the heatwave rise but Max didn't say anything. Max was too focused on Rachel's reaction to really notice the change in her body temperature. Max carefully wrapped her arms around Rachel and pulled her impossibly closer.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Max whispered, pressing her cool cheek to Rachel's warmer one. Max smiled and gave Rachel loving nuzzle. Even with showing her affection, Rachel remained silent.

"Come on. What's wrong Rachel? You can tell me. I'll listen. I'm good for that."

"Max, I…"

Rachel trailed off when another wave of heat consumed her. She swallowed and hid her face in Max's hair.

"I just feel so terrible, I really do. I'm sick to my stomach, my head hurts, like a hella lot and I'm dizzy. Please… help me?"

Max held her breath at the simple request.

"Help you?"

Rachel clutched at Max and started to shake a little harder.

"Whoa. Okay, okay. Hold on."

Max turned her head and called for Chloe.

"Chloe! Could you bring me a wet cloth and then some Naproxen from the medicine cabinet?! Rachel's not feeling well."

"Oh gee!"

Chloe hollered back, thundering towards the her bedroom door. Max and Rachel watched Chloe thurst the door wide open and greet them with a grumpy, unimpressed scowl on her face.

"I wonder why?! All that shopping must of  _wore her out!_ "

"Chloe! Not now! Meds and ice pack first!"

Max quipped back, overlooking her other roommates' snarky remarks at Rachel.

"She's right…"

Rachel whispered, drawing Max's attention. Confused, Max glanced down at the teen shaking in her arms.

"I did kinda over kill it I think. I mean, it's not unlike me to do that but I haven't pushed myself in that way in a while so-"

"Rachel."

Max said with edge and unexpected authority.

"Shut up. You're sick and you asked me to help you. I don't need an explanation."

Chloe brought Max what she asked for and stuck around to see if she could be of any more use. Max took advantage of Chloe standing off to the side and kindly ordered her to take Rachel to her bedroom. Tonight, they were going to cuddle and Chloe wasn't invited.

"Huh. You want me to take her to your room but I'm not allowed to spend the night?"

Max stood up and watched Chloe gather Rachel up in her arms.

"Nope. Sorry Chloe. Superheroes only."

Chloe rolled her eyes and turned to Max.

"You  _do_  remember me telling you that in the alternate reality, I had been  _chosen_  to wield the time power at one point, right?"

Max grinned, stepped in and eased up on her toes. She planted a kiss on Chloe's forehead then grinned at her again.

"And lost it and wasn't worthy of it. Otherwise, you'd have the time power and I'd be the one helping Rachel to  _your_  bedroom, right?"

Chloe smirked and dipped her head and gently bumped her forehead into Max's.

"Easy, hippie. I may not have time power anymore, but I do have something time power could never do to you."

Max gazed into Chloe's eyes, humming thoughtfully.

"Mmm-hmm. And what would that be?"

"This."

Minding Rachel, Chloe nuzzled into the crook of Max's neck, zoning into the sensitive spot that she knew would make Max melt. It worked. Max grabbed onto Chloe's arm and gasped as the pleasing tickle sensation shot through her body. As Chloe pulled back and stepped around her, Chloe chuckled and left Max like that, without remorse.

"See? I'm way more stronger than time power or elements for that matter. Making the big bad hipster of L.A. puddle like that. That's not luck, that's talent."

"You're awful, you know that?"

Chloe laughed softly and nodded gently in agreement.

"Never said I wasn't."

Chloe sang, entering Max's bedroom. Max waited for Chloe to tuck Rachel under the sheets in her bed before grabbing the nearest pillow closest to her. Chloe's back was to her and Chloe was busy situating Rachel in the bed so there was no way Chloe was prepared for what was coming.

"Hey Chloe?"

Max timed it perfectly. She waited for Chloe to turn around and smile at her before withdrawing the pillow from behind her back and smacking Chloe upside the head with it.

"Shouldn't have done that Caulfield. Now I'm gonna have to hurt cha'."

Chloe literally barrel rolled over Rachel and onto the other side of the bed. Rachel grunted but didn't seem to mind that Chloe just slid across her to get a pillow.

"C'mere you and meet my little friends!"

Chloe grabbed two pillow off the bed and that's all it took for them to start a pillow war. For the next half hour, she and Max chased each other around the studio, tackling and scuffling with each other until they wore themselves out. Rachel was long gone by the time Max back to the room and cuddled in behind her. Chloe remained awake long into the night and texted Victoria back, just to see if Victoria would humor her. She did and their texting eventually led up to another phone call. Chloe wasn't sure when or where she started to like Victoria as a legit friend. Victoria was in the same boat but unless the other pointed it out, they weren't going to say anything about it. Max held Rachel close and every time she would groan in pain or shift restlessly in her sleep, Max would come to and give a comforting kisses on her forehead or nuzzle her until Rachel fell back asleep. Chloe poked her head in Max's room to wake her up for her morning class but stopped seeing Max mumble Rachel's name in her sleep and the two snuggling closer under the sheets. Chloe opt to leave them alone and just get back to her Thursday morning cartoons and she almost did until Max's alarm clock went off and woke her up. Max turned away from Rachel and groggily patted the end table for the buzzing annoyance. When her palm made contact with the device, the noise died and she found herself sitting up on her elbows and shaking her head to clear it.

"Good morning, princess."

Max's chuckle made Chloe smile.

"I don't feel like a princess. I feel lazy and want to go back to bed for another three hours."

Chloe helped herself into Max's room and went over to flop down across her lower body. She tipped her head back and it fell perfectly right into Rachel's back. Rachel jerked a little in her sleep feeling Chloe's had nestle into her back. She started to come to but sighed and mumbled into her pillow, completely forgetting about it and drifted back off.

"Chloe, what are you doing?"

Chloe reached up and wagged her arms around like a helpless child who demanded to be held. Rolling her sleepy eyes, Max eased forward then flopped down on Chloe and nestled her head under Chloe's chin.

"There. Is this what you want?"

Chloe closed her eyes and the biggest, stupidest smile spread across her face. She brought her arms up and wrapped them around Max and sighed blissfully, content just laying there with her head on Rachel and Max in her custody.

"I love being able to do this."

"You're enjoying it way too much."

"I don't see you _or_ Rachel complaining about it."

"Chloe… I need to get up."

Max started to lift herself up and squirm around in Chloe's arms but Chloe forced her back down.

"Just five more minutes?"

Max closed her eyes and smiled feeling Chloe peck her on the head.

"Okay. Five more minutes."

* * *

 

Max almost killed Chloe for making her late for class. Chloe said five more minutes but wouldn't you know it. The two of them were so soothed by Rachel's snoring, they fell into a deep sleep and Max woke up thirty minutes later, long after her morning class had started. Chloe was very apologetic as she drove Max to the college but Max wasn't very receptive to Chloe's groveling. The only thing on her mind was not getting penalized for being late.

"Keep an eye on Rachel for me?"

Chloe nodded and watched Max get out of the car.

"Sure thing Max. Do you want me to follow her when she goes out shopping? Please say yes so I can encourage her to buy protection."

Max didn't find that cute at all.

"I mean it Chloe."

Max held onto the roof of the passenger door with one hand and stared down into the car at Chloe, deeply worried for their other friend and showed on her face.

"Something's off with her and I don't want to say what it is until I see more proof."

Chloe knew exactly what it was Max was referring to and she would rather Rachel's struggle to get better wasn't because of the curse.

"Gotcha. Now get outta here and go make me proud."

"When do you work this week?"

Max asked, remembering something important.

"Tomorrow, Friday and Saturday. Why?"

Max gave Chloe a cheeky smile.

"Ask your boss if your can take a few weeks off this summer. Just because Rachel promised to redeem herself on road trip doesn't mean I want to exclude you out of it."

Chloe started to consider the offer then froze, wondering if Max wanted Victoria to join them. Taking a slow breath, Chloe squinted her eyes just slightly and decided to see if Max was planning on inviting Victoria on the trip.

"I'm sure he won't mind, I've proven myself to be a hard worker and junk but um, are you going to asking Victoria to come long too? Or is it just us?"

Max leaned in and asked Chloe a question as she started to kiss Chloe on the cheek.

"Does this answer your question?"

Max brushed her lips against the skin where she had just kissed Chloe then gave Chloe a doting nuzzle. Chloe watched her pull back and smile at her and found herself smiling back.

"Ahh. Just us, eh?"

Max nodded gently in agreement.

"It's personal and we need this vacation time Chloe. So much as happened to us in so many alternate realities I just-"

Chloe reached over and placed her finger against Max's lips, silencing her.

"I know rockstar. I know. Don't worry your pretty nerdy head. I'll talk to my boss and I'm pretty sure he'll give me time off. Now go on before you're even later for your class."

Chloe lowered her finger away from Max's mouth and smiled, silently encouraging her to go. Max gently shut the door and started off down the sidewalk for the doors and fell in line with other students who were busily walking towards the doors and preparing to go to their own classes.


	3. Episode 3: Surprise, Surprise!

Summer break had finally come. School was officially over for the year. Chloe, as promised, got the time off she needed. Chloe and Max were looking forward to going out to shop for road trip supplies. The hype was real, the road trip was happening and the studio was buzzing with activity! All the girls were looking forward to the new adventures they would discover on the open road. As much as she was looking forward to spending some nice quality time with her soulmates, Rachel was struggling to get into the spirit.

She had been messed up physically ever since her time with Frank. Hot flashes, fever rushes, nausea, light headed and sometimes in the early morning, Rachel would toss back the over and run to the bathroom to throw up. Max suspected all of Rachel's problems was the curse related but Chloe was on the fence and wanted to believe Rachel was just sick with a nasty virus. A really, really bad virus that had overstayed its welcome.

Rachel knew the difference between the curse and an actual illness invading her system. She personally didn't want to try to ruin what was going on for them so anytime the curse tormented her, she told her roomates was tired from dance class, working out at the gym and the stress from juggling so many classes. They bought it until Rachel stopped going to the gym and dropped two of her classes. One of them being her model class. Something Rachel enjoyed very much but with the small growth she had acquired from lack of exercise, Rachel knew it would be a matter of time before Professor Hunt confronted her so Rachel dropped the class before he could do that.

Rachel didn't like that she had put on weight, no more than Max did during the winter. At least Max lost hers. Even if Rachel wanted to, the curse made it difficult for her to keep stamina and focus. Not to mention she was sleepy all the time and normally would lay down after house chores and homework was completed. Chloe and Max wanted to talk to Rachel about her change in behavior but in the end, they  _all_  pretended like Rachel's random spells of exhaustion and feeling terrible was just from everyday challenges of life.

When the test results were released, Chloe drove Max to the college to get hers and Rachel's test scores. They asked Rachel if she wanted to go with them but she kindly declined their offer and remained on the couch, curled up with the pillows and watching her TV show. She and didn't feel like waking up just to have confirmation about something she already knew she aced. Max wanted to know and the moment she saw her test scores, she grinned really big.

She finally did it. Even recovering from brain surgery, Max passed all her classes, did well on her finals and managed to make a good impression on her professors. As a bonus, she pat herself on the back for also being able to keep up with her friends. Including those who transferred from Blackwell. So excited was Max about her grades, she ran to the Dart, jumped into the car and hugged Chloe in the heat of the moment. Chloe laughed and hugged her back. She kissed her on the head and softly congratulated Max on being able to conquer her first semester at college.

When they arrived home at the studio, Max didn't waste any time. She called everyone she knew. Her friends first, then her parents. Vanessa and Ryan were very proud of Max's academic success and praised her highly for doing well at a new college.

Chloe might not have had a report card to show her family back home, but she did get promoted and a small raise. All of which, she earned herself. Looking over the head of the couch in motion with Rachel into the kitchen, the two older teens watched Max talk to her parents and explain her plans for the summer. This also included the road trip she had been nicely prepping them for. Vanessa and Ryan were hesitant but they figured if she could move to L.A. and not die, what was a road trip going to hurt?

Frowning, Chloe looked forward and got a determined look on her face.

"Rachel, BRB."

"Huh? Where are you going?"

Chloe grinned and made the peace sign with her fingers.

"To talk with mom and David. I want to tell them about my promotion!"

Rachel rolled her eyes but smiled a little bit to show Chloe she didn't take offense to her up and leaving her on the couch in the middle of their movie. Since Max was chatting it up on her phone to her parents about her semester, Chloe left the living room and retreated into her room to call her family. Chloe knew it was silly, but she felt the need to compete with Max do the same. She called, told them everything and expected basic praise. Instead, she got an ear scream worth from David and Joyce. Joyce was absolutely ecstatic and proud of her child. Chloe achieving anything outside of booze or pot was big news in David's book so he made sure to let Chloe know he was also proud of her and cheering her on. Chloe did admit to her parents on the phone that she had cut back on her alcohol consumption and her weed binges and assured them it was a genuine decision she wanted to do. Not because she had to be a responsible employee or role model for Max. But because she herself, wanted to make the decision and felt it was time to step up and put her childish behavior to rest for a change. Joyce smiled and gently reminded Chloe to keep making good decisions and that she loved her.

"Aww. Thanks mom. Love you too."

Chloe's back was pressed to the bedroom door so Rachel could hear her conversation with the Prices as easily as she could hear Max's chat with her parents in the kitchen. Rachel sat on the couch, eating out of the quart of icecream and was going to keep watching the movie but then sighed noisy thinking about the consequences of not telling at least one of her parental authporties about her semester experience. Out of everyone Rachel had in mind, she was absolutely not going to let James know what was going on in her life. Reaching over the armrest of the couch, Rachel snatched up the portable phone and dialed her mother's number first. After Sera picked up, Rachel made a three-way call and invited her aunt Clare to join the conversation. With both women on the line, Rachel informed them about her grades and what she made on her finals, as it was part of the deal to keep the studio. Rachel choose her words carefully. She didn't particularly want her mother  _or_  her aunt to know just how bad she slipped into depression and became a drunk while Max was living with Victoria. Rachel also made sure to leave out her shopping sprees with the men of L.A., Frank especially. Frank was her private, most valued lover. He was also her drug dealer and Rachel didn't need her mother or her aunt getting onto her for something illegal right now. She had enough going on with the curse and its effects on her health. Yet another side detail Rachel could never come clean about with her family or her other friends. Only Chloe and Max would know about the curse and that suited Rachel just fine.

" _You sound tired. Are you feeling all right, Rachel?"_

Sera asked, instantly worried for her daughter. Ever since her divorce with James, Rachel and Sera's relationship had grown tremendously. Sera couldn't make up for the poor childhood Rachel had but she could and would do her best to be a part of Rachel's life now and show Rachel just how much she cared.

"Hmm? What was that mother?"

Rachel sighed, spooning up another large scoop of ice cream.

_"_ _I said you sound tired. Are you feeling all right?"_

Sera asked again then heard her sister cackle in the background.

_"_ _Sera, she's not a child anymore. You don't need to fret over her so much. Don't you trust that I'm taking care of Rachel and her friends?"_

Sera hesitated with her response.

_"_ _Of course sister. I'm just-"_

_"_ _She's 19 going on 20. Let her fly."_

_"_ _I_ _**did** _ _and look what that did. She turned out to be_ _**just. Like. Me.** _ _"_

Clare laughed again and Rachel smiled, taking pride in the horrible truth and strangely satisfied knowing she had become her mother's shadow.

"Aunt Clare, she's trying to make up for lost time. Remember? We talked about this."

_"_ _Yes, yes. But I'm not used to seeing her so motherly and overly protective. I'm still trying to get use to it."_

Rachel swallowed a cold lump of ice cream before softly admitting to both women,

"I... kinda like that she's like this. It's... nice."

The gasps that filled Rachel's ears were priceless.

_"_ _You like it?!"_

They exclaimed at the same time and Rachel nodded, dipping into the quart to get another scoop of ice cream.

"Yeah. I'm going to hang up now. Busy."

_"_ _With what? Laying under someone?"_

Clare's blunt guess almost made Rachel choke on her ice cream. She had to pound on her chest to make the icy solid go down.

"W-What? How do you know about that? Did Chloe... tell you?"

Clare burst out into a fit of giggles and Sera and Rachel were completely lost in what was going on until she sobered and remarked lightly,

_"_ _Sweetie. I was_ _**kidding**._ _But apparently,_ _**you**  _ _weren't. So, what's his name? Does he go to your school? Or are you into the older types with a lot of money?"_

Sera felt exceptionally awkward knowing that information about her daughter. A little part of Sera wanted to scold Rachel and stress the importance of not sleeping around but she bit her tongue and remained silent. She was the last person who could say anything, given with her past before she met James and was forced to marry him.

"Er. Which guy? The truck driver four months ago at the dairy bar? The DJ Mixer two years ago at the Vortex Club party? The jock on the football team at my school in L.A. or Hayden, the Vortex prep from Blackwell? The photographer Mark Jefferson, who died and is no longer among the living? Or um... just anyone? I've slept with a lot of guys so, you're going to have to be more specific, Aunt Clare."

Even though Rachel couldn't see their faces, Rachel could feel the shock forming on their faces and could practically hear their jaws dropping.

_"_ _Sera. I hate to say this but I think your daughter has slept with more men than you ever did."_

Sera blushed and so did Rachel. She stuttered over her words and struggled to yell at her sister. She was right but Sera didn't want Clare to be right. And she certainly didn't want Rachel to be  _that_  active. For obvious reasons and as if sensing that was what Sera was about to talk about next, Rachel cut the conversation off.

"Hey. I gotta go. Love you both. Oh right! Before I forget, I'll text you Aunt Clare when we get ready to leave for the road trip. Would hate for you to think you're getting robbed when it would just be us coming onto your lot to get the RV. Oh and thanks in advance for allowing us to borrow your RV. It's super nice of you and we'll make sure to take really good care of it."

_"_ _Wait, what? No! Rachel. We're not done here. I still want to-"_

"Mother, just so you know, you're doing great. Keep writing me letters and calling me, I enjoy talking with you very much but right now, I need to go. Love you, bye!"

Rachel hung up quickly and tossed the portable phone off to the side on a pillow with a heavy sigh. Reaching out, Rachel set the now empty quart of icecream on the glass coffee table.

"Great. It's like I'm being punished by the curse or something. Now, mother and Aunt Clare know about my... activities."

Rachel's eyes darted to the side, remembering something important.

"Oh yeah. I was going to order a pizza for dinner. But I just ate that whole thing of ice cream. I shouldn't be this hungry. So why am I?"

Rachel glanced down into the empty cardboard box then back up at the flat screen TV.

"Whatever. Finals are over, it's probably stress from that. A perfect excuse to order a pizza and  _just not care_."

Rachel got off the couch, grabbed the portable phone off the pillow and left the empty quart of ice cream and spoon behind. She was in the middle of dialing the pizza delivery place when she sauntered into the kitchen. Max was still talking with her parents so Rachel quietly placed her order with the employee on the other end. Max knew Rachel was being respectful by talking softly and she appreciated that but she actually froze hearing the list of ingredients Rachel wanted on her large pizza. Not small like she normally would get because of her modeling class. Not a medium, which only happened when she had munchies from smoking pot. A large. The way she felt, Rachel intended to eat every bit of it or at until she felt "full".

"I want lots of garlic butter sauces on the side, blue cheese chunks, lots of chives and red peppers. Oh! And can you double those anchovies? Ooo, you know what else? Can you put ranch dressing on it too? I love ranch and I've always wanted to try it as a sauce on top of a pizza. You can add the ranch as a sauce? That would be great!"

Max had heard enough. She half turned around and gawked at the other teen, eyes gradually widening.

"Oh wait. I forgot. Can I get double Canadian bacon on that pizza as well? What? Yes I know it's extra. I don't care. It's fine. And make sure the Canadian bacon is extra crispy please."

Max caught her breath and felt her jaw just drop open in disbelief.

_"_ _Max? What's wrong? Why did you randomly stop talking, honey?"_

Swallowing the unexpected lump in her throat, Max's finger started to move for the virtual button to hang up with her parents.

"Umm. Something's come up. I'll uh... call you back later. Sorry Mom."

Max didn't give Vanessa time to respond. She hung up the phone and cautiously approached Rachel from behind. She touched the back of her shoulder and Rachel turned around with a big, bright smile on her face.

"Oh. Hi. Are you done with your call?"

Max nodded very slowly, making sure to keep a steady eye on Rachel.

"Yeah. Um hey, that pizza you just ordered-"

"It's gonna be sick! You want some?"

Max paled. Just thinking about all the kinds of ingredients Rachel added made her uneasy.

"The only  _sick_  I'm gonna be is  _sick_  to my stomach. Rachel no offense-"

Max's features hardened and she gestured awkwardly at her friend.

"But that's a vomit attack waiting to happen. Are you feeling okay?"

Rachel tipped her head back and let out a sigh of annoyance.

"For the love of—yes! I'm fine. Just tired. God I wish everyone would get off that train..."

Max rolled her eyes and slanted her upper body to the left, taking a defensive stance. Rachel shrugged and didn't try to offer anything new.

"You know, you've been using that punchline so much here lately, you're starting to sound like a broken record player. No offense. Ever since you came back from Frank that one time, you've been so grouchy and just difficult."

Rachel crossed her arms this time and gave Max a pointed look.

"Dude, I'm always like this after finals week Max. You know this. Besides, where I've stopped having sex with people, drinking and smoking weed, I'm going through intense withdraws. Hence the moodiness."

Max crossed her arms and squinted her eyes, unsure if she believed Rachel or not.

"You seriously quit weed and drinking? Like, completely? Also, the mighty Rachel Amber not bedding a male is just..."

Max glanced away, thought about it, blinked then snapped her eyes back over to Rachel.

"Wowser. Really?"

Rachel leveled her gaze with Max and stepped in. She leaned in and slanted her head to the side in challenge.

"You think I'm lying... don't you? Tell me Max, when did I ask to go out after that incident at the hotel? When have you caught me with a beer bottle or a joint in my hands? Have I or have I not been parked in this studio, studying or chilling in my bedroom this whole time? Have you seen any shopping notes on the fridge?"

Max opened her mouth but Rachel cut her off by suddenly touching her face.

"Well?"

She whispered, offering Max a warm smile.

"Have you?"

Max blinked in surprise feeling Rachel's finger brush some of her longer bangs out of her face. Her confusion escalated feeling Rachel's other hand push against her shoulder. Max's eyes fluttered shut and she found herself leaning into Rachel's touch. Rachel ginned, pleased that she had Max's undivided attention.

"I'm waiting, Caulfield. Have you noticed any of my past behavior patterns after the hotel incident and you rewinding time to correct the damage there?"

Rachel softly asked then placed a doting kiss on Max's forehead.

"I..."

Max was completely paralyzed by Rachel's petting and her presence was always a bit overwhelming. Especially when she was in mood. Like now. Rachel giggled and made Max gasp when she hugged her suddenly and started to sway them gently around the kitchen to no music.

"Max! What would it take to convince you I've changed?"

Rachel grinned and stopped making them dance in the middle of the kitchen, near the end the dining table. Taking Max's hands into her own, Rachel raised an eyebrow, and tugged on Max's hands eagerly when Max failed to give her an answer. Max looked off, trying to make sense of Rachel's bubbly mood. It wasn't wrong. It wasn't unlike her it just threw her off where it nicely came out of nowhere.

"Um. How about... a kiss?"

Rachel threw her head back and laughed, knowing Max was going to say that.

"Aww, but Max. We always do that. Isn't there something else you'd like me to do for you?"

Max shook her head and just to establish she was firm in her decision, she pulled Rachel closer and eased up on her toes.

"I'm simple like that. Besides, I like it when you spoil me with your love. You asked and that's what I want. So there."

Rachel took a breath and let go of Max's hands.

"All right then."

Rachel bumped her forehead into Max's and the two shared a mutual look of happiness. They loved expressing their affection and it didn't matter how old they aged or how many alternate realities they lived in, Rachel was convinced showing affection to Max was going to be the highlight, each and every time.

"Where exactly..."

Rachel trailed off and gently cupped Max's face with her hand.

"Do you want me to kiss you? Forehead, nose, cheeks? Eyelids? Where?"

Max slowly smiled and turned her face, exposing her cheek. Rachel's gaze softened instantly.

"That's your favorite spot, isn't it?"

Max beamed, delighted that Rachel was able to finally acknowledge it.

"Yes. Yes it is."

"I thought the neck was your weakness?"

Max briefly shook her head.

"Not so. My neck is  _sensitive_  in general and if you touch me there, poke me, pinch me or massage that area, I just fall apart. It's embarrassing despite that it does relax me. Kisses on the cheek? It's not sensitive. It's just sweet and simple."

"Like you?"

Rachel asked, moving her lips down to peck Max on the cheek. Just because she could, Rachel glanced at Max, gave her mischievous smirk then eased forward again, right into Max's neck. Max gasped and clutched at Rachel's forearms, instantly stunned by the effect of her neck being touched.

"Rachel stop! I just said that's my weakness!"

Rachel pulled back and wrapped her arms around Max then picked her up like it was nothing. Rachel was toned and kept fit so it was no real surprise when she just reached down and plucked Max up off the ground.

"I thought  _I_  was your weakness?"

Max grinned and pushed against Rachel's shoulder to keep herself steady and let Rachel swing her around a few times.

"Down girl. Don't make me get Chloe in here. She'll kill you for hurting this little otter."

"What? You make me sound like some kind of predator."

"Aren't you a Leo?"

"Ouch. That cut me real deep just now Caulfield. Didn't we establish in a past alternate reality that I'm on your side. Something about being a bodyguard?"

Max blushed from happiness and nodded gently in agreement.

"All right then. Now, have you been convinced that I've turned over a new leaf?"

Rachel gently set Max down but she kept her arms caved around Max's shoulders. Max brought their foreheads together and they shut their eyes, content just standing there and enjoying the feel of being close to each other.

"What's for dinner tonight guys?"

Max cringed and made a sour face.

"Ugh. Don't remind me... I'm not eating what Rachel ordered. I got Cheerios and Lucky Charms. I'm good."

Max complained, stepping out of Rachel's arms and turning to Chloe. Chloe walked over and embraced Rachel from behind. She rested her hands on Rachel's stomach and her chin on top of Rachel's head. Chloe didn't notice it before, but Rachel's stomach felt a little softer. Her abs were still there just not as defined. There also appeared to be some minor bloating that Chloe assumed, was caused from the ice cream. Now that she thought about it, the swelling had been consistent over the past couple of months. Neither Chloe or Max paid much attention to it and tended to forget it was there until they would touch it by accident or when they would cuddle Rachel on the couch or in a bed.

" _Whoa_. Rachel. You seriously need to lay off the midnight snacks. You're getting a little soft around the edges down there babe."

Chloe was only teasing Rachel even though it was true. Chuckling softly, Rachel leaned back into Chloe and relaxed in the comfort of her soulmate's arms and placed her hands over Chloe's and gave them a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm aware of it, I just-"

Rachel got cut off by Chloe's chuckle.

"You what? Slacked off? Stopped caring about your appearance? Wanted a new look? You do know there are plus size models, right? You could make it work, I have faith in your skills. Body and all."

Chloe taunted, poking Rachel's bulge a few times.

"Look."

She finally huffed, gently slapping Chloe's jabbing fingers off her stomach.

"I just haven't felt well enough to get a good workout schedule in lately. But I don't want to hear that from someone who  _literally_  has been eating her large portions of midnight snacks along with me. Also, I would like to point out you've increased your pants size twice this year, so there."

Chloe rolled her eyes, insulted Rachel trying to turn the table on her.

"In my defense,  _mine_  is muscle. Don't even go there with me missy. I keep my dates with the gym. As for the midnight snacks?  _You_ were the one who said you weren't going to suffer final cramming alone and wanted a study partner when Max wasn't available. I just ate because it was something to do, not because I had to or needed to do. Speaking of food!"

Chloe pecked Rachel's cheek then gave her a quick nuzzle before flickering her eyes over to Max.

"What did she order us for dinner anyway?"

Max shook her head, held up her hands and started back away from them.

"Nuh-uh. I'm not repeating what I heard. If you want to know so badly, ask Rachel."

Max exited the kitchen and let Rachel tell Chloe what kind of pizza was being delivered. To Max's disgust 30 minutes later, Rachel  _and_  Chloe noshed on the pizza and didn't spare any scraps. They ate  _everything_ , including the cheesy bread sticks that came with the pizza. Max settled for her bowl of cereal and watched them devour the pizza with a very disturbed expression but never could find it in her to get up and leave the table, so she suffered in silence. Later into the night, after they had done their house chores and started to pack for the road trip, the three of them decided to camp outside and study the stars together, just for old times sake. Their heads touched at the top and their arms rested comfortably on their stomachs. Chloe instigated the conversation, hoping the other two would jump in and add their input. Where she was going to be the navigator and driver for the trip, Chloe felt it was only fair to get an idea where everyone wanted to go and for how long.

"Okay. So far, we got three locations, all in different states. Does anyone else have a place they wanna see or just wing it as we go?"

"As long as we go to bookstores and I can get some shots for my portfolio, I don't care where you take us Chloe."

Chloe grinned and gently bumped her head into Max's.

"Got it. Hey Rachel. Where do you wanna go?"

The lingering silence was not what either girl was expecting. Then Rachel started to snore seemingly out of nowhere.

"Rachel?"

Max whispered, lowering her gaze from the stars and back down to eye level. Chloe didn't move just yet. She waited to see if Rachel was going to answer Max or herself concerning the location for the trip. Curious, they sat up on their elbows and glanced down at where Rachel was laying, expecting to find her awake and at the most, eyes closed and listening to her music. Her earplugs were connected to the device and the music on her iPhone was playing but Rachel wasn't listening to her playlist. In fact, her earplugs weren't even in her ears. They were laying at the base of her ears and the the song,  _Taking You There_  by the Broods could softly be heard playing from the earbuds. Rachel was stretched out with one leg resting over the other. She was laying on her side with one arm tucked under her face as a support while the other draped over her waist. Chloe and Max shared a confused look then got up on their knees and crawled over to their soulmate. They lowered their faces down near Rachel's, tilted their heads to the side in wonder and studied her expression closely.

"She's out cold. She ain't faking that."

Max nodded gently in agreement.

"This curse drama really needs to leave her alone. Like, why is it targeting her and not you?"

Max frowned.

"Maybe it is and I'm just so use to it and I don't notice it as much?"

Max suggested, raising an eyebrow.

"Remember at the start of all of this, I was really sensitive to it and sick and tired all the time."

"Hmm. Maybe. Hard telling. Well one thing I do know is we better get her inside though. We can finish this talk tomorrow."

Nodding, Max got to her feet and watched Chloe gather Rachel up into her arms. Max opened the door for Chloe then stepped in behind her once she entered the house with Rachel. Max locked the doors, pulled the curtains over the windows then turned off all the lights. Chloe took Rachel to her bedroom, tucked her in then kissed her goodnight on the forehead. Chloe went to her room and Max went to hers. They fell asleep and remained asleep for several hours. Rachel's eyes eventually snapped open and she sat up groggily on the bed, rubbing at her eyes.

"Chloe? Max?"

It took Rachel a moment to register she wasn't outside anymore and in the safety of her bedroom. Not in the mood to be alone, Rachel dragged herself out of her bed and the bedroom and decided she would spend the remainder of her night with Chloe. She didn't knock or announce her presence. She just walked in, flopped on Chloe and almost instantly fell back asleep. Chloe was laying on her back, arm tucked behind her head and a hand on her tummy. She was in deep state of oblivion when Rachel decided to fall on her. Instinctively, Chloe jerked awake and was confused as to what landed on her that was so heavy and was pinning her down with its weight. She went still when Rachel's scent hit her in the face.

"Oh. Did you get lonely?"

Chloe half asked, half yawned. Rachel's response to the questions was a deep, content snore. Chloe watched the steady rise and lowering of Rachel's shoulder as she breathed, amazed at how quickly Rachel was able to fall back asleep.

Smiling, Chloe shut her eyes, wrapped her arms around her and pulled Rachel impossibly closer.

"Love you. Goodnight Rachel. I hope you feel better soon. I hate it when you hurt like this."

Rachel's snoring was the only sound that filled the dark room and Chloe listened to it until she felt herself drift off.

* * *

 

At the end of the week, the girls packed and were ready to set out. On Saturday, Rachel went to her aunt's house and got the RV, drove it back to the studio and parked it in the driveway. On Sunday, they loaded their luggage, supplies and made sure to stock the RV with lots food and snacks. Before they officially left L.A., everyone made sure to use the bathroom, checked to make sure they had their wallets, money and personal entertainment items for the trip.

"You ready for this?"

Chloe asked, walking between the other two. They stepped out of the house and were in eager pursuit of the RV. After everything they had suffered and been through as a team, it felt weird to actually achieve an aspiration they shared in a alternate reality.

"You have  _no_  idea."

Max whispered, breaking away from Rachel and Chloe so she could be the first one inside the RV.

"Heh. She's excited, huh?"

The older teens couldn't help but grin seeing Max pull the door open, dash up the steps and get cozy in the passenger's seat. Reaching up, Rachel gently placed her hand on Chloe's shoulder and squeezed it, wanting Chloe's attention. Feeling the pressure of Rachel's hand push her shoulder down, Chloe glanced down at Rachel as Rachel looked up at Chloe.

"Aren't you excited to finally do this too, Chloe?"

Chloe's features softened.

"Screw the RV and the open road, okay?"

Chloe whispered, dipping her head and bumping her forehead into Rachel's. Rachel stood there, enjoying the attention and forgot that Max was waiting for them to come into the RV. Chloe smiled just slightly and touched Rachel's face with her hand. Rachel leaned into the touch and smiled when Chloe tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

"It's only exciting because you guys are gonna be there with me."

Chloe wrapped her arms around Rachel and pulled her close. She dipped her head and placed a tender kiss on Rachel's forehead. Rachel's features softened and she stood there in Chloe's arms, pleased with their progress and took a moment to reflect on that. Eventually, Rachel leaned back and looked up at Chloe and her eyebrows furrowed a little feeling a sense of dread hit her out of nowhere. The curse followed them everywhere, in every reality and that concerned Rachel.

"Chloe, I-"

Whatever it was Rachel as going to say, she didn't get the chance to finish. Max honked the horn, causing them to flinch and break apart from each other.

"You guys can fluff and cuddle later when I'm driving tonight! Hurry up! I want to get to Los Vegas and see the sights!"

Chloe and Rachel just got dreamy looks on their faces seeing Max's tantrum. They wanted to scold her for spooking them so suddenly but she was literally shaking an angry fist while honking the horn and giving them daggers. It was adorable.

"Okay, okay!"

Chloe shouted over the nosy horn and started towards the RV. Rachel began walking after her but stopped feeling a sharp pain shoot through her entire stomach. She hissed and both hands came up to rest on the front of her abdomen. She doubled over slightly and her breathing hardened a little bit. Rachel wanted to keep going but had to stop moving because the war in her stomach paralyzed her. Max saw Rachel's reaction before Chloe did. She got out of the driver's seat and the moment Chloe stepped into the mobile home, Max told her to turn around.

"Huh? What? Why?"

Chloe asked, watching Max storm past her and back down the steps.

"Something's wrong with Rachel. She doesn't look like she's feeling well."

"Again?!"

Chloe threw her arms up in frustration.

"We haven't even left the driveway..."

She mumbled, rubbing her neck.

"I know, but we need to go see if she's okay."

"Okay, okay."

Chloe reluctantly existed the RV and together with Max, they began to walk towards Rachel but stopped mid-way when Rachel held up a hand to stop them from taking another step. They raised their arms in confusion and were just about to go off on Rachel but closed their mouths seeing her go over to the bushes, hit her knees and throw up really hard.

"Rachel! Are you all right?!"

Chloe went over to her and knelt down beside her, completely freaked out at the intensity of Rachel's vomiting. Max knew it might have been cruel of her, but she couldn't resist rubbing in the obvious. She cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted over to the other teen,

"Told you that pizza was a vomit attack waiting to happen! But noooo! You  _said-_ "

"Max not now!"

Chloe quipped back, giving Max a stern look and arching an eyebrow.

"Maybe we should cancel and go another time? If you're this sick, I think you need to go to the doctor, Rachel. This has been going on for a while now and I don't know if I'm comfortable taking you on the road if you're just going to be in pain and this miserable."

"No. We are going on the trip. I don't care if I puke my guts up ten times over, we're going."

Rachel growled, forcing herself to stop just so she could tell Chloe that. Chloe opened her mouth but Rachel's hand went up again, silencing her.

"Give me a minute. I... I think it's over."

Max rolled her eyes, crossed her arms and leaned her shoulder against the wall of the RV.

"3... 2..."

"Why are you counting Max?"

Without answering Chloe, Max shook her head and simply pointed back at Rachel.

"And 1."

Chloe squinted at Max and almost demanded her to tell her why she was counting but then she heard Rachel lurch forward and vomit again. Chloe pressed her lips tightly together, took a deep breath and came up with solution for Rachel so they could get a move on and on the road.

* * *

 

Twenty prolonged minutes later, Max sat beside Rachel on the nice modern couch near the large rectangle window, stroking through Rachel's hair with a bored look on her face. Rachel's head was on her lap on a pillow. The pillow was not for comfort purposes, but to keep Max's jeans dry. Chloe gave Rachel benadryl and lots of it. Not enough to OD on but enough to sedate her senseless. Rachel's drooling problem, was one of the minor side effects being so heavily drugged.

"Explain to me why you thought that was a good idea, again?"

Chloe slammed her fists against the steering wheel and huffed loudly.

"It was either  _that_  or listen to her upchuck for God knows how long all the way to Los Vegas! You can't have your cake and eat it too Max!"

Max sighed and glanced down at Rachel.

"She's going to be so mad at you when she finds out you drugged that tea with the stuff. You know that, right?"

Chloe took a deep breath and held it until she felt calm enough to hold a decent conversation.

"Something's up. I say, we find a doctor's office if this doesn't clear up."

"And if Rachel doesn't want to go to the doctor? What then?"

Chloe looked around the seat and glared at Max who glared right back.

"Why do you always take her side when she's in the wrong?"

Max scoffed and looked away, offended that Chloe would even go there.

"Wow Chloe. Just wow. This trip is staring out  _so_  well isn't? I do not always take Rachel's side and I don't always take your side."

Chloe shut her mouth then blinked rapidly, realizing how they were behaving.

"Why are we so moody anyway?"

Max had wondered the same thing but didn't think anything of it until just then.

"I don't know. My guess is we're sympathizing with our soulmate."

Chloe cocked her head to the side and thought of something else.

"Max. We're not on our periods. There's no reason for us to sync with each other."

"Well... maybe it's because whatever the curse is pulling, we're getting the brunt of it now? That would explain it, I think?"

Chloe took that and dropped the subject. She was okay and Max calmed down and things finally started to get back to normal.

Halfway to their destination, Rachel's symptoms had escalated but came on without warning and without a pattern. Rachel could be laughing at joke or eating something then run to the bathroom and get sick. Chloe and Max dealt with it and of course they felt awful that Rachel was so sick and miserable but Rachel pushed through her discomfort because at the end of the day, she wanted the road trip and she was going to enjoy it, even if she wasn't feeling well. The only time Rachel had relief from the nausea and feeling dizzy was when she laid down in the bedroom with he lights off and sipped on water.

Prior to sightseeing in Los Vegas and meeting all sorts of interesting people, Rachel did little socializing and didn't tend to stray very far from a restroom. When they restocked and packed up to leave Los Vegas, Chloe made it very clear that if Rachel's condition didn't improve by the time they reached Arizona, she _would_ be going to doctor. Rachel agreed to Chloe's terms and didn't put up a fight. Yet another sign something was terribly wrong with Rachel. Rachel always fought back, even if she was in the wrong. Seeing her nod weakly and just sigh as she went to go lay down in the bedroom, made Chloe and Max exchange nervous looks before gazing after Rachel retreating into the bedroom in astonishment.

"She didn't even attempt to put you in your place."

"No."

Chloe agreed, arching an eyebrow.

"She didn't. What's going on with her?"

"I don't know but we might as well start looking for doctor offices because I have feeling she's going to be so miserable by the time we get there, she'll be begging us to take her."

Chloe hoped for the best and laughed nervously as she rubbed at her neck.

"Aww come on Max. Maybe she'll get to feeling better and we won't have to worry about a thing?"

Max just looked at Chloe then back at the small hallway where Rachel went through to get to the bedroom and remained silent. She wasn't saying Rachel wouldn't get better, she just wasn't sure Rachel's health would clear up before they reached Arizona.

Max's theory of Rachel begging her and Chloe to take her to a doctor, sadly came true. They hadn't been parked at a hotel RV space for ten minutes before Rachel thrust open the bedroom door, stormed down the hallway and out into the living room. Chloe was playing on her smartphone and Max was browsing on her iPad when Rachel went off on them.

"What are you all doing?!"

She snapped, glancing between their startled faces, expecting an answer.

"Whoa. Whoa. Where's the fire dude? We just wanted to take a break."

"Where's the fire, huh?"

Rachel whispered in a dangerous voice, making the hair stand up on the back of Chloe's neck.

"Rachel, wait... have mercy."

Rachel went right over to Chloe, grabbed her by the forearm and instantly, Chloe felt the heat of Rachel's elemental power. It phased through her leather and suddenly, Chloe's entire body felt like it was on fire and she didn't like it.

"What do you want us to do and we'll do it."

Chloe asked, eyes darting frantically around Rachel's tired face. Max was already a step ahead of Chloe and pulling of a list of nearby doctor offices in the area. She browsed the titles of the facilities and at one point, glanced up to look at Rachel. Rachel's exhaustion was noticeable. Max didn't like how the dark rings under her jade eyes made Rachel appear more vicious than she really was. Her hair that she always kept brushed and tame, was wild and in a loose, sloppy ponytail. Max tilted her head and found it interesting that Rachel kept a firm grip on Chloe's arm and the other hand on her stomach.

"Just out of curiosity, is it your stomach or just everything that is ticking you off?"

"Should it matter?!"

Rachel rasped, letting go of Chloe and going over to stand in front of Max. Max wasn't scared of Rachel. Not anymore. Ever since the hotel incident, the two had nicely established that she was not a pushover and would hold her ground, even in a losing fight.

"It will to the doctor we take you to. Now why don't you chill out, sit down and let us find you a professional, okay?"

Chloe could feel the rising tension between the two and quietly removed herself from the living room and went up front to start the RV. Max found a clinic, not too far from the hotel. They took Rachel there, checked her in and after she was called in the back to be seen, Chloe and Max killed time talking to each other about their plans for Arizona. Their chat was interpreted by the RN that came in to tell them that Rachel had requested them to come to the back where she was. They stood up and followed the RN, each wondering what was wrong with Rachel and if the doctor had find something to help them understand her condition. Come to find out, Rachel was still waiting for her test results but she didn't want to be alone when the doctor came in to talk to her. Chloe stood left of her but Max sat down on the only chair in the room, right by the head of the bed Rachel rested on. Max reached out and took Rachel's hand and gave it a firm, reassuring squeeze.

"Hey. You doing okay?"

Rachel shook her head.

"No. I still feel pretty lousy. Hey um... about earlier. I'm sorry if I hurt either of you. I've been difficult. I'm not trying to be. I really don't know what's wrong with me and I know it's no excuse to be a royal pain so... I'm sorry."

Chloe and Max shared a mutual look of compassion for Rachel then their gazes softened.

"Hey. Don't worry about it."

Chloe whispered, going over to sit down on the bed beside Rachel. Chloe leaned in at the same time as Max did and they kissed Rachel, surprising her. Chloe kissed Rachel on the right cheek and Max kissed her on the left cheek. Rachel bushed, touched by their love for her.

"You're okay, we're okay and hopefully, this guy can give us some clue as to why you're so sick and emotionally, on a steroid."

Chloe and Max moved their mouths off Rachel's cheeks and smiled at her. Rachel glanced between their faces and started to tell them something when the door opened Doctor Haze stepped into the room. He had a clipboard in his hand, the results of Rachel's ultrasound among other tests.

"Hello Miss Amber. I have good news."

"You do?"

Dr. Haze nodded and went over to hand each test to Rachel. Rachel took them and Chloe and Max peered down at the tests with her. The three of them froze when they saw the ultrasound. They had eyes, they knew what they were looking at was real but Rachel wanted to make sure. She opened her mouth but no words came out.

"Is that... what I think it is?"

Max asked, gently touching the spot on the ultrasound with her finger. Chloe made a pained face and squinted one eye.

"Dude. Am I seeing this right? Are there more than one?"

Max heard Rachel catch her breath. She did too and neither Max or Rachel could find it in themselves to answer Chloe's question.

"Congratulations Miss Amber!"

Dr. Haze exclaimed, clapping his hands together cheerfully. The three girls ever so slowly raised their shocked eyes up at Dr. Haze. He was grinning, but on the inside, they were screaming.

"You are going to be the proud mother of triplets!"

"What?!"

The group of startled teens yelled in unison, eyebrows arching up in alarm. For the longest time, they sat there with their mouths hanging open and they just stared at Dr. Haze like someone had just come in and blown a hole through his body.

"All your other tests came back negative, so that's great but you are very much pregnant and twelve weeks along."

Dr. Haze made a show of glancing around the room.

"Is the father here? Is he waiting outside? Would you like us to call him back so you can tell him?"

"He didn't come on the trip. I'll have to... relay the news when I return to L.A."

Rachel said the words before she even realized it. Chloe and Max were sure Rachel meant to sound professional and direct, but all they heard was uncertainty with a hint of fear.

"Ohh. I see. Well, you all look like you need some time so I'll just step outside for a while. If you need assistance, hit that button on the wall there and one of the nurses will come to you."

The girls waited for Dr. Haze to leave the room before they pointed at each other and stated their shock.

"Who's the father?!"

Max demanded, glancing at Rachel's bump then back up at her face.

 _"I'm_   _pregnant?!_ What the-"

Rachel couldn't finish. She slapped her hands on her face and ran them up and down, almost wanting the news to be a horrible joke.

" _You're pregnant?!_ "

Chloe roared, jerking off the bed. She began to pace around room like a trapped animal, shaking her head and muttering all sorts rushed sentences, none of which Rachel or Max could understand. Finally, Chloe stopped and turned to Rachel and asked her,

"Rachel how could you get knocked up at a time like this?! Do you even know who the father is?!"

Rachel threw her arms up and sighed heavily.

"No Chloe. I don't know who the father is. Since Frank was the last man I slept with, chances are, the kids are his."

Chloe threw her arms up this time.

"This is ridiculous. You're not just packing one either, you're baking three little buns in there. Not one. Not two.  _Three._ "

Rachel wrapped her arms around herself, bowed her head and took a moment to take that all in.

"Three... babies? I'm going to be a mother of three babies? Guys, I can't do this. This has to be the curse. The curse would do this, just to spite me."

Chloe crossed her arms and stared right at Rachel's stomach.

"I dunno man. Maybe we're giving the curse too much credit? I mean, did the curse spread your legs for all those men you banged?"

"Chloe!"

Max barked, snapping a finger at her.

"That's not even funny to joke about! Now get over here and comfort your soulmate! In case you haven't noticed, she's not taking the news very well. None of us are."

Chloe hesitated but did as Max asked. She went back over to bed and stood there, watching Rachel's stomach carefully.

"Good. Now touch it."

"Why do I gotta touch it?"

"I know you Chloe. You're thinking this is just some kind of nightmare but it's not. You need to touch her, in order to physically acknowledge this is happening. Now put your big girl panties on and feel Rachel's tummy."

Chloe was stubborn. She shot the other teens a dirty look and dared to challenge Max.

"Only after you touch them first."

Max shrugged and went in to do just that.

"Fine."

Rachel gasped softly feeling how Max's hand protectively laid over her bump and clutch at the fabric.

"There. See? Now you touch her."

Chloe took a deep breath and slowly moved her hand out to place it on another part of Rachel's abdomen. She wasn't nearly as assertive with feeling Rachel's stomach as Max was but she did touch her and once she did, Chloe jerked her hand away.

"I think I need to leave the room."

Before Max could say a word or even move herself, Chloe quickly stumbled off the bed, feeling the blood drain from her face.

"Why?"

They both asked and glanced at Chloe, concerned.

"Chloe? Are you okay?"

Rachel reached out and grazed her hand down Chloe's arm, trying to draw her attention. Chloe slowly craned her neck around, looked them over and nodded distractedly.

"Yeah. I'm f-fine. Why wouldn't I be? I mean, it all makes sense now. Her weight gain, vicious mood swings, bizarre cravings. Rachel's pregnant and going to be a mother of three mini Rachels. Why wouldn't I be fine?"

As Chloe said this, she started to feel the room start to fade out.

"I really should leave. I sincerely think I'm gonna pass-"

Max and Rachel's jaws dropped seeing Chloe sway, then slump to the floor, knocked out cold. They looked over the bed from where they were sitting and stared down at Chloe in shock, finding her reaction comical as much as they did disturbing.

"Well that just happened."

Max muttered then turned her gaze back to Rachel. Rachel sighed then raked her eyes over Chloe's body on the floor.

"Dude, I don't know what kind of affect these kids could have on Chloe to make her pass out like that."

Rachel murmured gently, lifting her hands to cup around her belly lovingly.

"But it's one _hella_ of an auspicious way to be starting off. Don't you think so Max?"

Max cracked a faint smile and reached down to rub Rachel's stomach.

"Yeah."

She whispered, giving Rachel a gentle nuzzle.

"It is. Wowser. So. This whole time we thought it was the curse screwing with you but in reality... you were just pregnant."

Rachel blushed, embarrassed that she hadn't been able to put the signs together for herself. As if sensing that, Max rested her chin on top of Rachel's head and brought her arms up around her friend.

"Don't sweat it. We were kind of clueless too."

"Max?"

Rachel whispered, shutting her eyes.

"What are we going to do? I'm not mother material. I'm a horrible person I can't raise a baby, much less three babies."

"You won't raise the babies alone Rachel. Chloe and I are here. Our families are too. We'll help you and you'll learn how to be a mother as you go."

Rachel shuddered at the thought of her being a parent. She groaned, feeling another nausea wave wash over her.

"We'll get through this. Together. Like we've done for everything else. For now, let's just... take it all in real nice and slow. We can freak out  _after_ we get out of the clinic and in the comfort of our mobile home. Oh yeah and um..."

Max spared a glance at Chloe.

"Wake Chloe up."

Rachel laughed softly and nuzzled more up under Max's chin.

"Thank you Max."

"For what?"

Rachel pulled back and gave Max a big hug.

"For caring. And being there for me. Even when I didn't deserve it."

Leaning in, Max buried her face in Rachel's hair and breathed her scent in, strongly comforted by it.

"You're welcome."

"This road trip just got a lot more interesting, huh?"

Max leaned back and caught Rachel's stare. She cupped Rachel's face with her hands and nodded gently in agreement.

"Yes it did. Do you want to go back home and relax? I'll understand if you do."

Rachel kissed Max on her forehead.

"No. We'll finish it. I'll just have to mind myself better."

Max crawled onto the bed, even though it might been seen a rude in the eyes of the medical staff. She curled up right beside Rachel and began to trace invisible designs on the Rachel's stomach.

"Knowing that you're pregnant changes stuff a little though. Ready to check out?"

Rachel snaked an arm around Max's waist and pulled her closer. She buried her face in Max's hair and rested against her.

"Not yet. Can we stay like this for a few minutes?"

"Sure thing. Anything for you Rachel. But um... what about Chloe?"

Rachel snuggled even closer and brought her other arm up and trailed it over Max.

"Mmm. She can wait a bit."

Max bowed head and shut her eyes as she listened to Rachel breath. They stayed like that for a few minutes then they reluctantly broke apart and separated. Rachel woke Chloe up while Max went to go check her out and get any remaining documents from the front desk. To say Chloe and Max weren't scared of the news would be an understatement. They were terrified but for Rachel's sake, they put on a brave smiles. On the drive back to the hotel, neither girl spoke. They remained silent, each lost in their own thoughts. Rachel however, sub-consciously cradled her baby bump while she stared out the window in the passenger seat. She wasn't sure if she could handle having three kids. One thing she did know, she wasn't going to be alone and had the best support around. Rachel shut her eyes and felt herself drift off to sleep, no longer worried about her future and instead of freaking out about the the news, she choose to accept it and look forward to the arrival of her children.


	4. Episode 4: Just Tell Him

Rachel was sitting at the table in the RV, head tilted against the window. She gave a small sigh at first, but when it was clear that no one was going to ask "Oh, honey what's wrong?" she gave an even louder sigh. She opened an eye to see Chloe was still on her phone and Max didn't even  _try_  to look back. Max just kept driving and watched the road. She gave an even louder one, dramatically pressing the back of her hand to her forehead.

"Oh, woe is me!"

Rachel huffed.

"Whatever shall I do, how is one supposed to cope with this catastrophe?"

"Watch a soap opera?"

Chloe muttered, refusing to look up from her newly installed game app,  _Life Is Strange_  on her phone. Rachel flashed a glare and a silent scoff at Chloe's back, unaware she heard her.

"My life is already an opera. And a more interesting one at that no thanks to this!"

Rachel used both hands and gestured down at her swollen belly.

"And who's fault is that?!"

Max and Chloe barked in unison, squinting their eyes and still refusing to look at her. Max didn't mean to snap at Rachel, she was just tired from driving for ten hours straight. They had left Arizonia a few days after their trip to the clinic. They visited some tourist sites and Max took a ton of pictures. Moody, tired or hot from the scorching sun, the girls did actually have fun while they traveled from city to city, exploring each revenue of interest. Their next stop was New York. A louder area and compact but Rachel wanted to go there so that was the end of that.

"Oh! The horror! Attacking a pregnant woman?! You fiends!"

Rachel slumped in the back seat, pretending to faint.

"Have you both no hearts. Savages! Savages I tell you!"

"Sock it."

Max quipped over her shoulder and spared Rachel a playful glance.

"I liked it better when she could spread her legs sparingly..."

Rachel gasped and stared at Chloe, dumbfounded at her response.

"How could you possibly say that to me--you demon!"

She puffed out her cheeks when Chloe paused her game to look back at her. Max glanced up at them in the rearview mirror and felt a slight pang of guilt. Maybe they were being too insensitive? Rachel was their friend and wanted attention. The least they could do was talk to her even if they didn't want to physically express it.

"You'd think you'd burn a person less after they get knocked up! I'm a helpless, confused wallflower here! Some knight you are!"

Rachel turned her head away in a pout but closed her eyes and nuzzled in Chloe's palm when she reached back to stroke her cheek lovingly.

"You cruel mistress. Why do we even bother with you, huh?"

Chloe asked softly, casting Rachel a charming half-grin.

"Because we love her."

Max chimed in merrily.

"Good! Now that you're paying attention."

Rachel giggled and leaned forward to give a smooth, sultry whisper on Chloe's cheek,

"Fetch me some onion rings dipped in white chocolate and sugar powder."

"Aww Rachel. You're hungry  _again?!_  But you  _just_  ate less than like, two hours ago."

Chloe whined, looking up at the ceiling to beg for patience. Max cackled from up front and earned herself a glare from Chloe.

"Dude, she's gonna eat us out of a house and mobile home at this rate."

Rachel pressed her cheek against the blue-haired yankee, closing her eyes in content. Chloe made a very confused expression.

"Hush my lost lamb, I'm pregnant. I don’t expect you to understand."

Rachel lightly remarked as she leaned away from Chloe and got comfortable in her seat.

"Where would we even  _get_  something so gross?!"

Max looked back into the rearview mirror and bit her lower lip worriedly. She wanted Rachel to eat and be happy but she also wanted Rachel to eat healither than she currently was.

"How about some broccoli then?"

Rachel asked, wondering if they'd allow her to eat that.

"That is distinctively different from the first option-"

Max started to say but then Rachel gasped loudly and and cut her off.

"Dipped in maple syrup? Ooo! It could even be homemade!"

"Ew!"

Chloe complained, shaking her head. She couldn't focus on her game anymore so she turned it off and stuffed her smartphone in her pocket. She went to sit by Rachel and chatted with her while they sought out a place to set up the RV for the night. A few hours later, they found a nice spot on the beach. Chloe made sure to check to see if their water tank was full enough and when she saw that it was, she gave Max the green to park the RV in the mobile home reserved section. It was night now and Max was exhausted. Chloe made dinner while Max curled up and relaxed with Rachel in the living room. Chloe set the table, poured their drinks then called her friends to eat. Max looked over at Rachel and gave an annoyed deadpan glare at Rachel. She pursed her lips and turned her face away from the spoonful of mashed potatoes.

"You have to eat-"

Max was suddenly cut off by Rachel's preachings.

"No. This is peasant food."

"What do you mean "peasant food"?! You love mashed potatoes!"

"I've been enlightened, Max."

Rachel looked so confident in her beliefs then added,

"I've seen the light. Pickles and milkshakes are what I needed all my life."

"What even are you right now…?"

Max asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You can't eat nasty food forever. You’re going to clot your children's arteries or make yourself sick."

"Max, Max, Max."

Rachel threw her head back to look down on her in a condescending manner so far that she was looking up.

"You lost child. It's called natural selection. My children will get strong from this and be immune to illness."

Chloe looked up from biting into her steak and gave Rachel a thoroughly concerned look.

"Are you stupid?"

Max snorted.

"Chloe. Be nice."

"That _is_ nice, Max."

Chloe looked back at Rachel to see her usual cute, childish pout. She stared at her for a good ten seconds before she gave up and just sighed in defeat. She got up from the the table, went over to the refrigerator and opened the door. She dug around, found what she needed and took the chocolate syrup with her. She slumped back down next to the pregnant woman in a huff. With a rough squeeze, Chloe shot out the remaining chocolate sauce onto Rachel's plate, watching Rachel's eyes light up with pure happiness.

"Oh Chloe. I…"

Rachel gasped, glancing up at Chloe's disturbed face.

"I think I'm in love with you-"

Chloe flicked her nose, silencing her.

"You only love me now because you got what you wanted."

"You know too much, I'm going to have to kill you."

Rachel giggled before making a nice designer mess in her plate, making Max reel in utter disgust. As they were dining and talking about where they were going to go tomorrow, Rachel began to create an odd masterpiece with her food. Max and Chloe gagged and turned their heads away, unable to watch Rachel nosh on the mash up of her food.

"She's only twelve weeks, Chloe. We have how many more months of this?"

"Dude."

Chloe muttered, putting her hand on her mouth.

"Don't remind me."

After they finished eating, the group returned to the living room to relax until Rachel leaned in nuzzled up against Chloe's shoulder.

"Tired?"

Chloe asked, reaching up to brush some hair out of Rachel's eyes.

"Mmm. Yeah. Could we call it night?"

Max stood up from the couch and stretched.

"I don't know why you're all so tired. I was the one who drove us here without stopping, without bathroom breaks just about and found us the beach."

Chloe threw her head back and laughed.

"Dude, she's carrying three, remember?"

Max dropped her arms and tilted her head to the side.

"So? I just think that's her lazy streak."

Max leaned in and playfully poked Rachel in the shoulder.

"Showing its head and wanting to be pampered. And don't even try to deny it Rachel."

Rachel slowly raised her head off Chloe's shoulder, blinked her sleepy eyes up at Max and shrugged, unconcerned.

"All right. Then I won't."

Max faked her shock.

"Wowser. I'm speechless."

Chloe stood up and flung her arms around Max, drawing Max into a warm embrace. She dipped her head and nuzzled into her hair.

"All right kids. Let's hit the hay."

Chloe let go of Max so she could help Rachel up and with both of her soulmates snuggled into her side, they went into the bedroom, got dressed into their pajamas then finally settled down on the bed together. A little later into the night, Rachel kept rolling around and nabbing all of the space on the shared bed. Annoyed, Chloe and Max ended up sharing the couch. Finally, some peace and quiet. Chloe was stretched out on the couch, arms wrapped around Max who was nestled on top of her under a spare blanket. They were dozing, cute smiles on their faces until Rachel's voice cracked through the silence like a whip.

"Chlooooeeee! Maaaaaax!"

Rachel whined loudly from the bedroom and the two groaned in unison.

"I'm hungry! Could one of you drive us somewhere to get food?"

The other teens looked up at clock, noted the time then raised their eyes to the ceiling, sharing their exhausted and annoyed feelings. Chloe quietly mumbled,

"You sure we're not the ones with a child?"

Max asked through a wide yawn then wearily shook her head to clear it.

"Are you the dad or am I?"

Max sleepily giggled and nuzzled into Chloe's shoulder making the taller girl coo softly to her.

"She can't help that she's hungry. We need to be understanding of her condition."

Chloe grunted and gave Max an unimpressed look.

"I'll get up, you're far sleepier than I am."

With a groggy, soft smile from Max, Chloe got up and walked over to the bedroom to greet Rachel while Max resumed her slumber on the couch.

"What is it, nerd?"

"Can I have some french fries?"

Rachel smiled sweetly and a bat of the eyelashes once Chloe turned on the light.

"You took everything else. Why not the remaining of our leftovers, too?"

The hippie performed a dramatic bow.

"Sure thing princess. It would be my pleasure to serve you.”

"Ooo!"

Rachel made a flirty, amused sound.

"I should get pregnant more often."

"Please. Don't."

Chloe waved her off as she walked out to the kitchen, soon returning with a bowl of fries she baked laced in mayonnaise.

"Here you go. An abomination. Enjoy."

"Not even nearly close to one, my young padawan."

Rachel chimed, slowly sitting up on the bed to reach for it when Chloe spoke up.

"Right. So… how are we going to explain to Franky boy that you're popping daisies?"

Rachel's expression dropped and her eyes darted away.

"Uh… Rachel?"

Chloe sat on the edge of the bed, reaching for her.

"Did I hit a nerve?"

Rachel simply curled up under the blankets again, huffing noisly.

"I'm not hungry."

"What!?"

Chloe couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"But I already laced this junk in mayonnaise! No one else in here is going to eat this filth!"

"Hmmph."

Chloe held her head as if it would stall her brain cells bursting in raw agitation.

"I…"

Chloe stared into the distance.

"I'm gonna kill her."

Chloe set the plate of fries on the end table before letting loose. Max walked into the bedroom after being alone for far too long to see Chloe holding a pillow ominously as she caved over Rachel.

"Please don't kill her, she's pregnant."

Max calmly pointed out, speaking to Chloe as if she were a child.

"Max, she wasted my breakfast!"

Chloe screamed and Rachel peeked out of the sheets to stick out her tongue playfully.

"You made me traumatized having to cook that concoction."

Chloe snapped, giving Rachel daggers.

"Traumatized my foot, you're just a child! Grow a pair!"

"I grew more than you!"

Rachel gasped loudly, shocked at the degrading remark. Max winced, feeling the burn from the doorway. Chloe felt her shirt's collar being yanked by Max. Seeing Max do this made Rachel laugh at her. Rolling tired eyes, Max reached over with one hand to slap Rachel upside her head while she hit Chloe with her other hand on the top of her head.

" _Ow!_ "

They screamed in unison.

"I am far too young to be handling five children. So do us all a favor and eat those fries, Rachel. Chloe. Sleep. Cuddle. Now."

Chloe hissed at Rachel as she was being dragged out of the room. Rachel did as she was told and slowly nibbled on the fries. She was alone again and she actually pouted, knowing her friends couldn't see it.

"We'll come back in there if you won't hog all the blankets."

Max gently commented from the other room, hoping Rachel would buy into the bait. Rachel sobered and bit into a fry really hard, refusing to admit she was lonely for their company.

"Never! Sleep out there on the couch. It's not like I care."

An empty plate of fries and twenty minutes later, Rachel came out of the bedroom and crawled on the couch in behind Chloe. Chloe, who came to slightly, saw Rachel getting comfortable before she glanced down at Max who was in front of her, curled into her chest. She took a deep breath, shook her head then asked herself a question,

"How did it… become like this?"

She lowered her chin on top of Max's head and instantly felt Rachel wrap her arms around her waist and pull her closer. Likewise, Max inched her head up in Chloe's chin and buried her nose in the crook of Chloe's neck.

"I love you."

They whispered in their sleep but Chloe couldn't be sure if they were telling her they loved her or if they were directing it at each other. She laughed softly, amused at their childish behavior.

"I hope we're ready for those kids. We can barely micromanage ourselves and I-"

"I love you, french fries."

Rachel mumbled in Chloe's back. Chloe made an unamused glare at the ceiling.

"Of course… of course she meant french fries."

Just as Chloe slowly closed her eyes she felt a shuffling by her leg. She looked over her shoulder to see Rachel cock up her leg a bit. She wondered what Rachel was trying to do then Rachel locked her leg over hers like a human sized koala. Clinging to her fiercely.

"Urgh… Rachel… I need air."

A large belch came from Rachel, so loud that Chloe felt the vibrations ride through her ribs. Her expression crinkled and pure anguish.

"Why?"

Chloe sobbed dramatically, minding her volume so she didn't disturb Max.

"Why are you like this? Even asleep, why are you  _like this?_ "

Chloe shook her head then buried it in Max's hair, who giggled in her sleep as if she heard Rachel's outlandish belch.

 

* * *

 

During the day, the girls went to go explore Times Square. They read online there was a broadway show called,  _Wicked_  and they wanted to see it together. A few hours after  _Wicked_ ended, Max pulled out the atlas and saw an attraction that peaked her interest. It was Metropolitan Museum Of Art. She took so many pictures. Rachel and Chloe were bored but everytime Max would look at them and ask if they were enjoying themselves, the older teens would notify their faces with fake, believable smiles and give her a thumbs up. The moment Max turned away, their faces immediately went back to their default, "Kill me" expressions.

"Oh no, this place is full of nerds."

Chloe rolled her eyes, causing Rachel to giggle a bit until her laughter was cut off by whimpers of pain. Instantly Chloe went from calm to overly protective.

"Rachel? Are you okay?"

Chloe started to panic and she hugged her tightly. Rachel slowly lifted her face and offered a pain expression before breaking into a grin.

"Just kidding."

"You really are stupid."

Chloe scoffed. Rachel laughed too hard and ended up actually screaming in pain. Some people in the museum heard her and turned to the scene, wondering what could possibly of have to Rachel to make her cry out like that.

"Oooh no. I'm not falling for this one. Rachel, what's wrong?"

Chloe asked softly, not wanting anyone to hear them. Rachel hissed feeling another shock explode in her womb and she clung to Chloe, fearing she would collapse if she didn't. Feeling Rachel's nails dig into her skin, Chloe's features hardened as her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"I know I'm knew at this whole mother thing, but my guess would be the placenta. It's around here, right?"

Rachel grabbed Chloe's hand and moved them to the area of where her placenta was located.

"Yes."

Chloe nodded gently.

"That's right."

Chloe couldn't help but frown as she felt the rude stares of the onlookers. Since Max was off taking pictures, Chloe took the liberty of cupping Rachel's shoulders and guiding her out of the area and to a much quieter, reserved section in the museum. Spotting a couch, Chloe led Rachel over to it then helped her sit down. She knelt down in front of Rachel and placed her hands on Rachel's knees.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Come up here… now, please."

Chloe rose up and quickly sat beside her friend. Chloe got tugged closer by Rachel, who latched onto her forearm and dug her nails into her skin, like before.

"On a scale of one to ten, how bad is it? Like, do we need to back to the RV and let you rest or… what?"

Chloe whispered by her ear, reaching out to cup the side of Rachel's face. Rachel sighed, annoyed with her pain and being unable to do anything to stop it.

"It's an eight and not pleasant. And I highly doubt laying down or taking meds will stop it."

Max came around the corner and hurried over with camera in hand when she realized they weren't where she left them.

"Is Rachel all right?"

Max asked, going to stand next to Chloe.

"I'm fine Max. We don't need to leave Chloe."

She snapped, jerking her face out of Chloe's caring hand. Max and Chloe glanced at each other then looked back at Rachel.

"You don't look fine, Rachel. You look pretty miserable."

Max muttered, twisting around to stuff her camera back into her camera bag.

"No you're not, Amber."

Chloe interjectly with some edge in her voice.

"I think you need to go back to the RV and-"

"I said-"

Rachel whispered the first part then shut her eyes and screamed the second half.

" _I'm fine_!"

The two reeled back when Rachel whipped up her head with a bloodlusting look in her expression. Without warning, she shoved Chloe away, nearly causing her to fall off the bench and crash into Max, then she darted off in the direction of the bathroom.

"I've… never seen her run so fast."

Chloe whispered, rubbing her neck at the same time as Max. They didn't really know what set Rachel off to make her erupt like that. So they did what they only knew how to do in times like this. They followed Rachel to the bathroom and poked their heads inside to check on her.

"Rachel?"

Max called to her, wondering which stall Rachel locked herself in.

"Don't come in here!"

They came in anyway and cautiously approached the stall she was in. Hearing their approaching footsteps, Rachel whipped her head around and barked at the stall door,

"Did you not hear me? I said don't come-"

Rachel cut herself off, snapped her head back around and the unpleasant sound of her gurgling anguish that cut through the sound of the hand drying machine a random bystander was using. Hearing the uncanny regurgitating sounds made the lady thoroughly concerned and frightened.

"Oh God. Please have mercy on her soul, bless your all's hearts."

Chloe and Max heard her mutter the phrase and they looked over their shoulder at her, questionability. The woman quickly dried off her hands, packing up her purse and awkwardly hurried out after another uncomfortable woman who heard Rachel's episode in the stall. Chloe and Max stayed and patiently waited for Rachel to finish. The flush of the commode signaled to them that it was finally over. Rachel opened the door and came out, pale and looking like she had just had her soul sucked out of her body.

"Was it the fries?"

Chloe hesitantly asked, offering Rachel a hopeful smile. Rachel and Max slowly turned their eyes and just stared at Chloe like she was an enigma. The blue thug bit her lip as she tried to change the subject.

"Can I just say, you look great for someone who just went through that and came out like a boss?"

Chloe's attempt to soften the mood did not appease Rachel or Max, for that matter.

"I will eat your guts out."

"You ate everything else."

Chloe snorted, crossing her arms.

"Gizzards probably aren't the last idea on your list."

Max gave Chloe a scolding look, then cast a faint smile at her soulmate.

"Do you feel better now? I really wish you'd let us help you when you get like this. We're a trio, remember."

Rachel sighed and nodded distractly and looked over at Chloe's happy face.

"Yeah! A pregnant trio! We gots this."

Rachel narrowed her eyes at Chloe, not finding her remark funny at all. Chloe sighes and gestured at her to calm down with her hands.

"Easy babe. You're going to be okay. But I think your babies are voting to lay off chocolate prunes."

Rachel sighed and gave a small whine as she placed a hand on her stomach.

"Why would they hurt their mother over that?"

Rachel asked innocently, tilting her head to the side.

"Cause they take after their father. They like that bush."

Max choked on her laughter, looking back at Chloe with a wide, confused grin.

"Was that a weed joke?"

Chloe shrugged teasingly, then backed away from the others so she could slouch against the bathroom's line of sinks.

"Come on."

Chloe motioned with a finger at her soulmates.

"Let's get you cleaned up princess."

Chloe reached back to violently and wastefully pump the soap out of one of the three liquid-soap bottles. Max shook her head at Chloe's recklessness before they walked over to where Chloe was at. Max stood by Rachel and reached over to brush Rachel's hair behind her ears as she leaned over to wash her face.

"It'll be wise for us to just go home for today, I think."

Chloe nodded, seconding Max's request. Rachel listened, and continued to scrub the residue of vomit off her face, and around her neck. "Now that we know spoiling you upsets the babies...  _you're_  getting a cauliflower salad today." Chloe chimed in, holding up a knowing finger.

"Cauliflower should be a sin." Rachel begrudgingly commented, raising her face out from under the faucet. Max brushed through Rachel's hair slowly and lovingly, causing her to soften and lean into her love.

"You're doing great, darling. Just please eat better so that you won't have a protestant rally in your womb."

Rachel grinned, and shot Chloe an interesting look. "Max is _so much_ better at consoling me than you Chloe. Why did you hate her for a season again?"

Chloe blushed from embarrassment. "What the—I'm good at consoling!" Chloe placed a hand on her chest, and the other two noted the outrage forming on her face.

"You're the type of person to chuck a pregnant Rachel into a jungle to fend for herself instead of trying to help!" Rachel teased, knowing it would fluster Chloe.

"I came here to have a good time and I'm feeling so attacked right now." Max added on, following Rachel's lead. Chloe shot a glare at the two and frowned. Not in the mood to be ganged up on, Chloe kicked up her foot into the base of the trash can.

"Whatever. Last time I'm ever sacrificing my fries for you-"

Rachel reached for Chloe and hugged her. "I am so sorry. Please give me your fries."

Max shook her head in exhaustion.

"I see you, Amber. You little two-timer."

Nuzzling into Chloe's shoulder, Rachel winked at Max. "Only when it's needed."

 

* * *

 

The group left after that and returned to the RV. Chloe gave Rachel her space and didn't try to do anything to get in her way. However, she and Max agreed that Frank needed to know. Either Rachel called and told him the news or she found him after the road trip and told him. When they suggested both options after her long nap, Rachel surprised them by agreeing to call Frank.

"Wait. Really?"

Rachel nodded and reached up to rub the sleep out of her eyes. "Yes. I got testy with you because I'm scared of what he will say… that's why I acted the way I did last night." Rachel shrugged. "Sorry. My bad."

Chloe ran a hand through her hair and nodded in understanding. "It's cool. But seriously, he has a right to know about this." Chloe reached out and touched Rachel's stomach. Unlike her embarrassing moment at the hospital, Chloe no longer was in denial of Rachel's condition. She accepted it and was finally starting to warm up to the little guys. She gave Rachel a gentle rub and her eyes softened in motion with the other two girls sitting around her. "It's not gonna look right if we know, but he was the last to know."

Rachel whimpered softly as she laid on the couch, looking up at Chloe with helpless eyes. Chloe, and Max bowed their heads, and watched her, waiting for her to speak.

"B-But... what if he… leaves me because of it?"

"Well. Sucks to be you."

"Chloe!"

Chloe tensed up when Max sounded angry, and grimaced softly. "I mean… it's not like having a kid out of marriage isn't going to have those big possibilities."

Rachel shot up from her seat. "What?!"

"Rachel! Listen before you snap, okay sista? You're not supposed to be having a kid outside of marriage! It's dangerous! You know it is! If you didn't think it was dangerous you wouldn't be doubt Frank right now!"

Rachel winced from the pain so she slumped back into the pillows, peeking out from behind a large blue pillow.

Chloe sighed before sitting by her feet. "If you doubt what you're doing at any time… you know that you're doing something wrong. If Frank leaves you… he's not tied to you by marriage so he can leave whenever he wants. You having these kids means you knew that possibility was there. We can't turn back now."

Max watched as Rachel's expression soften and became more serious. Chloe moved her hand up and under Rachel's black shirt and moved it back a bit, exposing Rachel's stomach. She rubbed Rachel's stomach softly, treading her fingertips along her friend's pretty little stretch marks that looked like the stripes of a tiger.

"Amber, you made this choice, and if it backfires it's all on you. All you can do is trust that he won't leave you. And trust  _we_  won't leave you."

Rachel stole a glance at Max. She just smiled sweetly and waved cutely down at her. "Okay. You're right. Sorry for tripping I'm just not… used to this whole motherhood thing."

Rachel sulked, but then cheered up a bit when Chloe lowered herself onto the couch, and climbed on her. Max grinned, enjoying the sight of seeing Chloe finally taking the news of the babies to heart. Chloe dipped her head so she could nuzzle Rachel's tummy, and she giggled from the butterfly kisses she got along her middle.

"I'll… I'll talk to him." Rachel whispered, cupping Chloe's face with her hands.

Chloe leaned into her touch then kissed the inside of Rachel's hand. "Good girl."

Chloe leaned away, and rewarded Rachel with more kisses to her tummy. Max stood off to the side, watcing with a soft smile on her face. Rachel giggled again, and eventually shoved Chloe's face off her stomach.

"Stop it Price. You're spoiling me."

"Earlier you complained that I wasn't, and now you're complaining that I'm not? Rude."

Rachel squished Chloe's cheeks together, and moved them around.

"Shut up, and go get me my cell phone." Rachel hesitated, then shyly added, "Please..."

"As you wish, mistress." Easing forward, Chloe pecked Rachel on the nose then scrambled off of her to go snatch up Rachel iPhone.

After Rachel got her phone she hurried into the bedroom to make the call. She glanced back to see Chloe faking folding clothes, quite poorly and Max doing a sudoku puzzle near the refrigerator. Both of them were very close to the open doorway. "Could you snoop on me in a more believable way?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Chloe asked innocently.

"Chloe, you never do laundry. Max, you'd rather fiddle with your camera."

The two looked down at the items in their hands and shrugged.

"There's only one actress in this house, afterall." Rachel shook her head in annoyance but her expression went afluster when she heard a familiar, husky voice on the other line. Frank coughed a bit before answering.

" _Hello? Rachel? Babe, is that you? How's the trip going?"_

"Frank, h-hey." She bit her lip and only just caught herself twirling her fingers in her hair. "The trip is good. But um... Frank. I have to… talk to you about-"

A gunshot was erupted in the background, and it was so loud, all the girls heard it, and made disturbed faces.

" _Calm yourself! I'm on the phone!"_ He cursed, and Rachel heard incoherent shouting before Franky turned his attention back to the call.

" _Hold on, the idiot got back up, and someone else wants drugs."_

"That's… That's not something usually you say confidently over the phone." Rachel dryly remarked, raising an eyebrow.

" _Nah, nah. It's fine. Hold on."_ Frank mumbled a few more phrases to random people then finally, he gave her his undivided attention. " _Okay. What's up?"_

Rachel swallowed the lump in her throat, and found herself starting to panic. She glanced behind her and received motivational signals from her soulmates, and wished that it would reassure her of what she needed to do. Instead, it only made the pressure worse.

"W-Well. It's about me actually."

" _Yeah? What about you do I need to know?"_

"Remember when we uh… had sex four months ago?"

" _Yeah. You were pretty wild. I think about it often. Why do you ask?"_

Rachel opened her mouth, but no words came out. Chloe, and Max saw this failed attempt, and face palmed in the background.

" _Rachel? Hello? Are you there?"_

"I'm…pre… pre-"

She whispered so softly, Frank had to strain his ear to hear her.

" _ **Prepared**  _ _for another round when you get back? I'm down for that!"_

Rachel pressed her lips together, and looked out the window in disbelief. She was amazed dense her lover was. Shutting her eyes, Rachel exhaled through her nostrils before trying to speak again. "No. No more sex. Frank, we need to talk about-"

She heard a hiss from the other side. " _Ooo. I don't like it when conversations start off like that. Can we talk later about it?"_

"Are you serious!?" Rachel's eyes snapped open, flaring with a newfound anger towards her lover.

Chloe, and Max hunched back seeing how Rachel tensed on the bed, and winced when she raised her voice.

" _Is it super important? Can we wait until you come back?"_

"I-I guess it can, but I would prefer to talk about it now so it won't be-"

"' _Kay. Love you. Have fun with your girls. I gotta go sell that Devil's lettuce now to a potential customer!"_

"Frank Bowers, if you hang up in the middle of this conversation, I'll-"

The call ended. She sat there for a minute, unsure of how she should react. In the end, Rachel tossed the iPhone off to the side, and tipped her head back. Rachel held her hips, staring at the ceiling blankly. "From now on, I will think really hard about who I sleep with. Why is Frank like this everytime we have to talk about something important?" She looked back down with a glummed expression at the two girls that peeked in blatantly from the doorway.

"Did you… did you get to tell him?" Chloe asked, stepping into the room with Max.

"Does it look that way to you, Chloe?"

"Uh-oh, upset Rachel alert. Hide the food, and get a fire extinguisher."

Max laughed seeing Rachel get up off the bed, and punch Chloe hard in the shoulder.

Grinning, Chloe dramatically hoisted Rachel up off the floor. "Oh. Look out Max! She's gonna blow any minute now!"

"Put me down!" Rachel screamed as they forced her into their little game.

Chloe, and Max ran around the room in circles, passing her off between themselves like it was a game of hot potato. Rachel found herself starting to laugh with them, and forgot about Frank's inability to listen to her. Soon the three plopped back into the sea of pillows in the bedroom with Rachel stuffed between Chloe, and Max. Rachel let out a cute, infuriated squeak as the two curved their heads, leaned in, and smooched her cheeks.

"That's Frank for you, babe." Chloe chuckled, and Max nodded in confirmation.

"Don't worry about it. At least you tried. So you know what?"

Rachel looked at Max, rubbing the tip of her nose against hers. "Mmm. What, Caulfield?"

"We'll go to him when we return. He can't escape if all three of us go."

"I'll handcuff him if I have to." Rachel muttered under her breath with determination, glancing back up at the ceiling.

"If you get happy again right now, I'll fetch you a jumbo cinnamon twist pretzel with garlic butter." Chloe sang, using one finger to trace on Rachel's tummy.

Rachel's eyes glimmered again, and she went back to being delighted. Sitting up on her elbows, she reached over, grabbed Chloe by the face, and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Could you please?"

Chloe grinned, and delighted in feeling Rachel brush her lips across her forehead. "Anything for you Rachel. Max, keep our cruel mistresses attention while I drive us to a food court downtown?"

"Sure thing Chloe." Max waited for Chloe to leave the bedroom, and shut the door behind her then crawled in behind Rachel, who was still in her sitting position, and resting on her elbows. Max raised her arms, locked Rachel in place, then softly began to smother Rachel in kisses, all over her face, in her neck, just anywhere she could reach. "Who's going to get her friends to help her out when the little ones get here? You are, oh yes you are. Who's going to be a killer queen mom? You are, that's who."

Rachel laughed out loud feeling Max cuddle into her neck. Giggling, Rachel gently bumped her forehead into Max's unexpectedly. Raising her hands, she placed them over Max's, and started to sway them in place to no beat.

"I love you so much."

Max pressed her cheek to Rachel's, and nuzzled back, causing Rachel to laugh again.

"And I love you, Rachel Amber. Pregnant, moody, and all."

Without warning, Max carefully pulled Rachel down onto the bed. She cuddled Rachel, and held her protectively in her arms, refusing to let her go. By the time Chloe came in with the food, they were fast asleep. Not wanting to wake either girl, Chloe put the jumbo pretzel in the microwave, then went back into the bedroom. She tucked her friends in, shut the blinds, and turned off all the lights. She shut the door softly, and plopped down on the couch. She took out her smartphone, started up that new app game, and played it non-stop until she heard Rachel groan, and call out to her from the bedroom.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming."

Chloe set her smartphone down on a pillow, remembered to grab the jumbo pretzel, and opened the door to the bedroom where a hungry Rachel was waiting for her.


	5. Episode 5: Ghosts

Three months had come and gone. The girls were sad to end their road trip adventure but Rachel felt good about it. She told Max at the hotel, prior before Max rewound time, she'd show Max she cared on the road trip. Granted, winning Max over with her pregnancy wasn't exactly how Rachel planned on mending the damage between them. It worked though and Max was getting excited about becoming a Godmother with Chloe and they were both equally looking forward to the arrival of Rachel's children. There was just one person who needed to get on the hype train with them.

Frank Bowers.

Rachel kept trying to call him and explain during the trip and was determined to tell the news, but he somehow, creatively got out of the talk every time. Chloe and Max had enough and now that they were back in town, safe home from their trip Frank was going to answer. To all three of them. Chloe was currently driving them towards Oregon to see Frank and she let her roommates know they weren't leaving until Frank took responsibility and talked to Rachel face-to-face.

* * *

 

As day broke out on Arcadia Bay, the morning's colors painted the pretty sand. Frank threw his head back from having a good ol' healthy snort of some thin white lines. He rubbed his nose as he heard a harsh pounding on the door.

"I'm comin' I'm comin'. Gosh. Such demanding customers these days."

The greasy man sighed as he stroked his dog's head before heading for the door. Once he swung it open he saw three determined girls at his doorstep, one being his very beautifully... plump girlfriend. Pompidu immediately charged out of the RV, barking threateningly before he caught a glimpse of Rachel's sour expression. He whimpered and reeled back, hiding behind his master's leg in fear. Chloe and Max were thoroughly impressed.

"Smart dog."

Chloe snickered.

"Frank Allen Bowers."

Frank tensed up from Rachel actually saying his full name. He slowly came down the stairs and outside of the RV, unable to stop staring at Rachel's swollen tummy. Frank couldn't help but think that Rachel had let herself go. He didn't mind. He actually thought she looked sexier with a little meat on her bones.

"Y-Yes, my lioness?"

He whispered, snapping his eyes up to her face. Rachel didn't even give him time to get ready. She stormed forward and grabbed him by the flannel of his shirt's collar.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Don't kill me now! What is wrong?!"

Rachel took a step forward and viciously pressed him back against the wall of his van. Frank's eyes widened in a panic and he was confused that she was so angry.

"Two months!"

Rachel snarled, leaning in.

"Two whole months you avoided this talk with me and we are finishing this today!"

Frank panicked all over again as she shook him violently. Max and Chloe had to step in and help Frank. Chloe tried to pull Rachel off of him while Max tried to keep Rachel at a distance.

"Please don't finish him off before you finish this talk! I'm begging you."

Max gently pushed Rachel back but it was a little difficult, as Rachel was still the stronger one and had more muscle than she did.

"Max let me go!"

Rachel jerked her arm out of Max's hand and shot her a warning look. Chloe remained beside Frank, genuinely feeling like she needed to be Frank's shield if Rachel snapped in the midst of talking to him.

"W-We haven't even had the talk yet and I'm already being attacked! What is happening?!"

Franky held his heart in a fluster, not sure how to feel about how he was in dark and being threatened.

"I'm calm! I'm calm!"

Rachel snapped, causing Max to pull her hands away in surrender. She quietly fixed her cardigan and looked up at him.

"Are you okay Rachel? Why are you acting-"

"I'm pregnant."

Rachel gruffly retorted, tilting her head at Frank. She placed one hand on the side of her stomach and narrowed her eyes.

"In case you couldn't put it together."

Frank's face went blank. Rachel repeated herself, refusing to let him think she was okay with his silence.

"I am pregnant and you are the father. And don't try any Maury crap on me right now! I'm really stressed because I've been thinking you would leave me for it!"

Rachel held her head down in submission despite snapping so much, squeezing her eyes shut in fear of what he would say. After a while of silence she looked up to see his expression. He was pure red and his jaw dropped open. He stared at her for a long moment then shifted to something neither girl was expecting.

"I-I'm a..."

His hands shook uncontrollably and Rachel's eyes widened in concern.

"Honey? What's wrong?"

She asked, reaching out to touch him on the shoulder.

"I'm gonna be... a daddy?"

Frank's eyes looked between the girls hopefully and out of nowhere, he grinned big. Amused at his reaction, Chloe held her forehead and cackled.

"Yup! My response too! However, you took it way better than I did! I'll give you that Frank."

As Chloe was laughing she smacked him heartily on the back but jolted back when he crumbled to the floor with an audible thump.

"Nevermind."

Chloe muttered, throwing her arms up.

"He had my same response. I win by default."

Max went over and touched Chloe's shoulder and gently jerked her head down at Frank.

"You're the who boasted about gaining muscle. Can you pack Frank into his RV? I'd do it but I know I can't handle him."

"Oh. I'm gonna do more than carry him inside."

Chloe growled, stooping down to gather Frank up. The other two girls followed Chloe into Frank's smelly RV and watched as Chloe did one of two things. First, she sat him down at his table. Then, she went to get a glass of water. She filled it to the brim, turned around and walked over to where Frank was sitting. Without remorse or hesitation, she threw the cold water in his face. His head snapped back and Frank came to very quickly. As soon as he glanced up at Chloe, her fist met him his nose. Frank howled in pain and his hands went to cover what he assumed was broken now.

"Price! What'd you go and do that for?!"

"You see that girl back there?"

Without looking away from him, Chloe moved her arm behind her and pointed at Rachel.

"The one you call your 'lioness'? She's packing three cubs and they're all yours Franky baby."

Frank's eyes were practically bulging out of his sockets.

"Three?"

Frank lowered his hands away from his slightly crooked nose.

"Did you say three?"

Chloe crossed her arms and gave him daggers, refusing to suffer Rachel's pregnancy alone.

"Do you have any idea what's it like, living with a raging, hormonal, overly sensitive Rachel Amber? Max and I have been doing your job for the past three months and I'm sick of it. Not Rachel just the responsibility of bearing her condition while you're up here, in bush land, living it up and not contributing a thing. She ate the most disgusting things on the trip! Who eats Cream-filled doughnut stuffed with white cheddar popcorn?!"

Rachel blushed, recalling a night she ate an entire bowl of the stuff.

"It wasn't bad. It was really good."

Chloe turned half way around and snapped a finger at Rachel.

"No. Rachel, it wasn't normal and it was gross. Even Max wouldn't eat it. And she will eat almost anything strange."

"Are you suggesting that I eat weird?!"

Max shot up from her seat in offense. Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Only a loser eats peanut-butter with popcorn."

"Hey!"

Frank, Rachel and Max shouted in unison, leaving the blue haired girl distraught. Realizing they all took offense to her remark, Chloe frowned at them.

"Goodness gracious, really guys?!"

Chloe held her head in disbelief.

"So, is this why Rachel looks she's had a buffet?"

Frank asked, pointing his thumb at her in curiosity. Rachel's face got bright red as she staggered back in insult.

"S-So what?! Got a problem with it?!"

Rachel hissed, crossing her arms over her tummy.

"N-No."

Frank shyly admitted.

"Not at all. I uh..."

Frank averted his eyes away from Rachel and the others and blushed, all the way up to in the ears.

"I think it really suits you. It's cute."

Rachel blinked, looked at him in surprise then beamed at him in pure delight.

"Really?"

She mumbled softly and innocently. Frank grinned and stood up from the chair. He walked past Chloe and wrapped his arms around Rachel's waist and pulled her closer.

"It's reeeeaaally sexy."

Rachel giggled and bit her lip, swaying her hips from side to side as his fingers held onto them. Frank dipped his head and nuzzled the side of her hair and chuckled softly.

"There is a loooot more to grab you know?"

Hearing that come from Rachel made Chloe gag and Max wheeze. They both shuddered at Rachel and Frank's display of affection for each other. He nibbled on her ear and she laughed out loud, enjoying the attention. Rachel leaned in and gave him a hot, lingering kiss on the mouth. Frank kissed her back and Rachel grabbed at his arms, pulling Frank impossibly closer. That was when Max and Chloe turned bright red and felt a little uncomfortable.

"We're still here. Please don't do this. I have a wife n' kids."

Chloe complained and choked on her disgust, making Max hold her belly in laughter. Rachel had to snap out of the swarm of kisses Frank was planting on her cheeks, a bit embarrassed that her friends were spectating.

"Babe?"

She asked, almost breathless as Frank started kissing in her neck and Rachel gasped, feeling her body react to his touch.

"F-Frank."

Rachel bit her lip and whined as she tried to get his attention. When it failed, she slapped his shoulders.

"Stooooop! Not in front of Chloe and Max."

Frank wasn't listening. Leaning out of her neck, he grabbed her by the chin and turned her towards him for a heavier kiss. Rachel moaned in his mouth and slid her arms around Frank's neck, suddenly forgetting that she had an audience.

"Oh wow I think he's using his tongue Max-"

"Stop narrating this please! I don't want to see or hear it!"

Max covered her eyes but she couldn't deafen herself to the flirtatious giggles and soft moans that flooded her ears. Chloe just watched, even though she didn't care for it, she still stood there, sipping loudly from her glass of juice as she watched with the most unamused look.

"My fingers just sinked into your chub! It's so cute!"

He grinned brightly, so contented at feeling his soft girl.

"Hello, I'm Chloe Price and welcome back to Rebels In The Wild."

Chloe remarked in a fake Australian voice, taking another sip of her juice.

"Here we are, deep in the savanna as one lioness is not like the others, falling victim to her prey within the pits of seduction. On turn hath the tables as he grabbed her by the-"

"Stop narrating!"

Max screeched, yet Chloe kept going, knowing it was affecting her.

"And desires to take her under-"

"Chloe so help me, you're going to end up like Steve Irwin by the time I'm done with you."

Chloe laughed. Done with her juice, she crushed the can and tossed it behind her, not even bothered by helping Frank's RV become messier. He had dozens on beer bottles and crushed cans scattered across the entire floor. What was a juice can going to hurt?

"So. Frank. I've decided. No more sex unless we're married."

Rachel whispered between kisses, raking her hands gently through his hair. Frank broke the kiss and stared at her, blushing a bit since his thumbs were already heading for her belt.

"...Oh."

He flustered and Rachel's hands fell away from his hair and down onto his shoulders.

"Yeah. Umm. Okay. That's fine."

He reluctantly brushed his fingers away from her pants.

"You fainted before you said what you decided, Frank. Are you... going to stay with me for the kids? For me? For us? Because you love me? Or are you going to..."

Rachel looked disappointed before he even made a decision.

"Leave me?"

"I... I think I'll-"

Frank cut himself off and his eyes fell down to her stomach.

"Wait 'babies'?"

Chloe rolled her eyes, amazed at Frank's burnt out mind and it's canny ability to lose important details.

"Oh God. You forgot you already had three demon spawns in her tum tum? Take responsibility you burning bush factory! You reek!"

"Chloe shut up!"

Max yelled, covering her ears as tight as she could and added,

"You're so graphic!"

Chloe shrugged then remembered why she was yelling at Frank in the first place.

"Listen Rachel. I think it's great you wanna do the 'right thing' and all. But you're all higher than a kite and royally screwed, if you guys think I'm living with a pig."

"Says the leech that was eating the pig's Devil Lettuce? And the girl that just tossed an empty can on this trash boat?"

Max scoffed at the glare Chloe gave her.

"What? It's true. You're just as gross as him. Especially on your time of the month."

Chloe arched an eyebrow.

"I clean up and throw things away. Frank let's stuff go for weeks!"

Moving her hands down Frank's arms, Rachel took a moment to look around the RV. She frowned, seeing exactly what Max was talking about.

"Yeah... I hate to admit it Frank, but they're right. This place is gross right now. You could do better. In general, not just because you'll be living with us."

"I don't see anything wrong with it. What's my man cave got to do with us being together?"

Chloe came up, forced herself between the two lovers and separated them. She turned to Frank and jabbed her finger so hard into his shoulder he staggered back.

"Rachel's aunt owns that studio. If you're moving in you can not let it get messy or we'll get jumped. And that's only if I allow it."

Max, Frank and Rachel stared at Chloe and none of them were sure if they should take her serious or not.

"This isn't all on you, Chloe."

Max softly inserted, glancing at Rachel.

"Rachel and I live there too."

"Price, you did hear Rachel earlier when she said we couldn't have sex unless we got married right?"

Chloe crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes in annoyance and anger.

"Oh yeah. Loud and clear. I heard what my girl here said and I'm telling you right now, married or not you are not moving into the studio."

The remaining people came to stand by each other and they all crossed their arms and arched their eyebrows at her. Chloe had a stubborn look on her face, expecting her friends to back her up. Instead, they did the unforgivable. They did the unthinkable.

* * *

Chloe stood right of Rachel, moody as could be while Max happily stood left of her with a big grin on her face. No sooner after Chloe made her declaration, Frank stood up to her and insisted that he would marry Rachel for various reasons, but the first and most important one being, because she was the mother of his children and deserved the help. Rachel burst into tears and threw her arms around Frank and was so happy to hear him say those words to her. Max supported Frank's decision with Rachel. It was Chloe who remained impassive and on the fence about it. The group traveled in their RV's down to the courthouse after that. Rushing to the courthouse and witnessing her friend get hitched wasn't the problem for Chloe. It was the reality that everything was really happening. Max's new power, the curse and it's randomness which still remained unknown and a constant threat to them all and now, Rachel's choice to be Frank's wife. It all seemed so... foreign and distant to Chloe. She was happy for Rachel, since this was what she wanted. She was glad Rachel and Frank were going to take raising their children seriously. It didn't mean Chloe wasn't sad to have to share her life with Frank and it didn't mean she was accepting of the changes happening to them as a trio.

Chloe wanted to be with Rachel and Max forever, fully knowing one day something like this would happen. But she selfishly still hoped they wouldn't get distracted with men and keep going strong. It would take some getting used to. Frank was Chloe's friend they got along enough but sharing her life in L.A. with him? Full time? Chloe wasn't feeling it. Max and Rachel could sense this about Chloe but they nicely ignored it for the time being. Frank paid for the wedding license and signed the marriage certificate with Rachel. As they waited for the judge to approve of their union, Max went over to stand beside Chloe. She nudged her playfully with her shoulder and Chloe glanced down at her.

"What?"

"Come on. You're happy for her. You know you are."

Chloe hugged herself and cast the newly wed couple a cautious glance before looking back at Max.

"Max. I love her."

Max nodded gently in agreement.

"I know you do."

"I want her to be happy. I just-"

Max reached up and placed a finger on Chloe's lips, silencing her.

"I know, Chloe. You don't have to explain."

Max moved her finger away and they faced each other, forgetting that they were supposed to act as Rachel's emotional support.

"So we're getting some new additions to our little family. I know it might not always be what we want, but we'll make it work."

Max slid her arms around Chloe's waist and hugged her close. She leaned into Chloe and tucked her head up under Chloe's chin.

"And who knows? Maybe Frank will pull a 180 and become the best husband and dad L.A. has ever seen."

Chloe dropped her arms, stood still in Max's embrace and just stared down at Max with an unimpressed look on her face.

"You really believe that?"

"I'd like to think that, yes."

Chloe cracked a faint smile as she raised her hand to cup Max's face.

"If you have this much faith in them, I guess I could budge a little."

Max giggled and nuzzled against Chloe's hand.

"That would be great. Rachel will need our support for the next few months that are coming."

Max let go of Chloe and together, they went over to congratulate Rachel and Frank. After everything was finalized, the group divided and went back to the beach where Frank's RV was. They parked their RV beside his and Frank excused himself, muttering he needed to get ready for the trip to L.A. Among letting all of his contacts know, he would no longer be supplying them drugs of any kind. This might backfire on him and people might try to retaliate against Frank but was ready for those kinds of people if and when they dared to hunt him down. Several minutes passed and Frank had yet to text them and say he was ready to set off for L.A. He was taking a long time getting ready and Chloe got tired of waiting around. She got up from the driver's seat and motioned at Max and Rachel to follow her. When they were standing outside of the other RV's door, Chloe raised her fist.

"Hey, punk! Open the door!"

Chloe yelled as she banged on the door then stuffed her hands in her pockets moodily. Max gave her a motherly stare down until she feinted a smile to appease her. Rachel hugged her tummy and swayed to and fro while humming a lullaby to herself and her womb.

"You're... so much more compliant, Rachel."

Max brightened at seeing how pretty she looked as a mother. Rachel had her hair up in a neat ponytail and her white, baggy shirt caped over her stomach's bulge. Rachel giggled and smiled, feeling herself blush.

"Being a mother, after thinking about it for a while, doesn't sound too bad. Especially since Frank is so determined to be a good father. I'm... happy. Sure we don't have a dream house or financial stability as I'd want but... he's trying and that means so much to me."

Chloe gazed at Rachel, noticing that motherly, angelic glow she gave off when talking about her future that she so looked forward to. It even made her blush. Chloe grinned cheekily before creeping up on Rachel from behind.

"Aw! Look at you, so cute! You're not so bad after a few cravings!"

She grabbed Rachel and smooched the crook of her neck, causing her to squeal in panic.

"C-Chloe be careful, my tummy!"

Rachel looked up for help from Max.

"Max, please help!"

Rachel flinched at seeing Max on the brink of tears.

"W-Why are you crying?!"

"You're just-"

Max sobbed, hugging Rachel from the front, smooshing her between herself and Chloe.

"You're just so cute!"

Rachel managed to poke her head out of the group hug for air.

"Guys it's cluttered! Six people should not be hugging!"

"Did you see that Max? She even included the babies in the hug!"

Chloe sighed over Rachel's shoulder to Max.

"Rachel you're so precious!"

Max gushed, pressing her cheek to Rachel's and nuzzling her.

"Guuuuys!"

Rachel whined, attempting to wiggle out from between them but was failing miserably. The more she tried to escape, the harder they clung to her. Just then the RV door swung open. The three averted their attention to the doorway and were taken aback by a gust of fresh air.

"It smells like-"

Chloe was cut off by Rachel.

"Lavender?"

"Good evening, ladies!"

The greeting was so unfamiliar to them as they could not believe that was Frank's voice. When they looked up at the person before them they could not recognize the stranger within Frank's RV. A man clean cut to reveal a chiseled neck and jawline was like a classic painting, crafted by an old master. His face was very smooth with just flicks of stubble. His pretty brown eyes illuminated with delight as he gazed down at the three of them with a gentle smile. His dirty-blonde, russet hair was slicked back as if he'd just recently taken a shower. One whiff of his scent and the girls could clearly see, that Frank had showered.

"An angel."

Max whispered then felt her jaw drop.

"There is an angel in Frank's van."

Chloe added, eyebrows arched up in shock.

"Are we going to die today?"

Chloe asked, still in awe at the lovely lavender scent coming from the RV and Frank's smooth appearance. Rachel blushed as she couldn't seem to steer her eyes away from him.

"Can you marry angels?"

She asked, looking between their faces.

"Guys, it's me... Frank!"

He laughed at their dumbfounded expressions.

"Glad you think I'm handsome though."

He winked in a flirty manner. Rachel swooned in delight as Max and Chloe gave unimpressed looks again, followed by bored sighs.

"Oh. It's just Frank."

Max revoked her compliment. She let go of Rachel and crossed her arms but she remained impressed.

"It's stupid Bushville."

Chloe yawned, stepping away from Rachel.

"Knew it was too good to be true. Can we get a move on now? We got a long ways to go and I'm already getting tired."

"He's my angel!"

Rachel squealed, running into her lover's arms and shaking in happiness as she couldn't feel any weird lumps as her fingers combed through his hair.

"Hi, honey!"

He kissed her head.

"Sorry for making you guys wait. I really wanted to surprise you and impress Rachel."

"Wait. Frank."

Chloe pointed a finger at him and squinted her eyes.

"Does this mean I can't borrow any weed, Mr. Civilized Citizen?"

Max slammed her elbow into Chloe's side making her keel over onto the sand. Chloe got up and rubbed the sore spot Max created and poked her back. Max giggled and motioned at Chloe to not tickle her. Frank rolled Chloe's words around, thought about it then shrugged and gave her a brief nod of approval.

"I mean... you could. I like you Price and-"

"Frank no!"

Rachel gently slapped him on the side of his face. Taking a quick breath, Frank corrected himself.

"If you have a medical prescription I will sell it."

Rachel's eyes widened.

"Huh?"

Frank flashed them a charming smile.

"I'm applying to become a medical supplier. This way, I can still make money but not in an immoral way. Wouldn't want the kids growing up knowing they might find their dad in the newspaper for illegal drug use."

Chloe and Frank shared a knowing look and grinned at each other while Rachel and Max just shook their heads in disbelief.

"Now we ready to get on the road?"

Frank wrapped his arms around Rachel and pulled her into a warm, loving embrace.

"You wanna ride with me?"

Frank grinned and gently cupped Rachel's face with his hands.

"Wife?"

Rachel returned the grin.

"I'd like that. Guys, can I?"

Chloe crossed her arms.

"Only I after inspect his trash dump and make sure it's pregnant woman friendly."

Max rolled her eyes.

"I don't think that's necessary. Come on Chloe. Leave the couple alone."

Max grabbed Chloe by the edge of the elbow and dragged her back to their RV, leaving Rachel in Frank's custody. Frank smiled gently and carefully took Rachel inside the RV. Pompidu ran up to her and greeted her, much more respectful this time. She ruffled his ears lovingly then walked around the RV while Frank strapped himself in the driver's seat up front. She admired what he had done with the set up in just the little time he made them wait.

"Are you going to be able to juggle school and this Rachel?"

Rachel left Pompidou to chewing on his bone and went to sit in the passenger seat beside Frank. She strapped her seat belt across herself and nodded gently at the question.

"Yes. I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"Your folks gonna know about our marriage or is that on the DL?"

Rachel raised her eyes and looked at Frank then smirked mischievously.

"I like scandals. They're so much more fun."

Frank laughed softly.

"Okay, okay. Whatever makes you happy, Rachel."

 

* * *

 **Song:** [Out Loud](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WHvT-oGf6ik) \- Gabbie Hanna

* * *

 

_**I still taste your presence, once sweet, but it turned sour** _

_**Tried to shake your indifference, but it's too late now** _

_**I hear you in the quiet, I see you when I'm in the dark** _

_**You just couldn't fight for this, but it's not your fault** _

 

Everyone got to L.A. safely and just in enough time for the girls to get ready for their new year at college. Rachel continued to attend her classes and had the pleasure of announcing that she was happily married and expecting to anyone who dared to stare at her and point in wonder.

 

_**Say what you mean out loud** _

_**Drowning in silence when I'm lost in the crowd** _

_**'Cause every sweet thing you never speak** _

_**It's deafening, never knowing what could be** _

_**Wish I could show you how** _

_**But you're just a ghost now** _

 

Chloe knew Frank would be living with them from here on out and that was fine. That didn't bother her. Him being jobless did. She talked to her boss and carefully explained his situation. Chloe's boss was a recovered drug addict and he just so happened to relate to Frank. He handed Chloe a card and told her, to tell Frank to go online and fill out an application. Frank did and at the end of the first week, he was hired on part-time at first. The longer he proved to be reliable, the more the boss showed Frank favor. A few weeks passed and Frank became a full-time employee and Chloe was absolutely ecstatic for him.

 

**_Your laughter haunts me like a ringing in my ear_ **

**_You left me long ago, you're still everywhere_ **

**_I reach out for you, I'm desperate for your warmth_ **

**_Can you tell me where we went wrong?_ **

**_At least tell me just to move on_ **

 

The final month of Rachel's pregnancy came suddenly and quickly. She was sitting in the middle of one of her classes, beside Victoria when she started feeling contractions. As time went on, the pain increased. Victoria noticed and simply suggested that she go to the hospital. No sooner after Victoria said this, Rachel's water broke and both girls looked down at the puddle on the floor in shock. Max was in another class, taking notes when she got the text from Victoria about Rachel.

 

_**Say what you mean out loud** _

_**Drowning in silence when I'm lost in the crowd** _

_**'Cause every sweet thing you never speak** _

_**It's deafening, never knowing what could be** _

_**Wish I could show you how** _

_**But you're just a ghost now** _

 

The professor was more than understanding and wished Rachel luck, as did her entire class. Victoria offered to drive Rachel to the hospital and she agreed to it. Max was excused for the day, as Professor Ivy knew how important it was to Max to be at the birth of Rachel's children and had been properly warned, long before Rachel's due date. Max sat in the back seat of the car beside Rachel and called Chloe at work. Frank was working that day with her and when they were told the news, Frank was instantly dismissed. Chloe however, had to wait and finish out her shift sadly because two other employees called in and her boss was flooded with customers. Chloe agreed to stay and explained to Max she would be over when her shift ended but Frank had gone on ahead.

 

_**You're just a ghost now** _

_**But you're just a ghost, ghost now** _

_**You're just a ghost, ghost now, now** _

_**But you're just a ghost now** _

 

Rachel was rushed into the ER and went into a very troubling, difficult labor. Victoria and Max stayed with her for hours. Max wondered where Frank was so she called him but all she got was his voice mail. It was around the tenth call she made to him, the doctor looked up at the end of the table and revealed the devastating news about Rachel's triplets. They were dead and it was strongly recommend that Rachel have a C-Section. Max and Victoria felt like they had been kicked in the gut and slapped senseless. Max put her hands over her mouth and Victoria grabbed at her head, still unable to believe what they had been told. When they dared to look at Rachel, Rachel was frozen and looked absolutely destroyed. She became emotional and just started to break down and cry. Max and Victoria went over to her and they hugged her, hiding their faces in her hair and doing their best to calm her, even though there was nothing they could possibly do or say, to someone who just learned the fate of her offspring.

 

_**It's time to let it go, you left me all alone** _

_**I wanna feel your heartbeat** _

_**But it doesn't beat for me no more, no** _

 

When Chloe was finally able to clock out, she had never run so hard to her car in her life. She hadn't received the news about Rachel's children so she assumed all was well at the hospital. She drove fairly wild down the road, anxious to get to the hospital and see her friends and check up on Rachel's condition. It was raining when she left work and the downpour worsened it seemed with each light she passed. Chloe was stopped at an intersection by a police officer. Annoyed, she rolled down the window and demanded to know what the hold up was. The police officer motioned ahead, explaining to her that there had been a terrible car wreck and the victim's body was destroyed beyond recognition. It was a head on collision between the victim's vehicle and the other car that crashed into them. Chloe got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach hearing this. She thanked the officer for telling her and waited in the long line of cars forever it seemed. Eventually, her car slowly drove by the wreck and she saw someone's remains on the road that completely and utterly crashed her entire world. Even if Chloe didn't want to admit the body was Frank's, the signature car she caught a glimpse of was unmistakable. Frank... was dead. And Chloe was the only one who knew about it.

 

**It's time to let it go, you left me all alone**

**It's holding me down, it's burning me out**

**I'm begging for sound, but I can't bring you back now**

 

Chloe's anguish only grew when she arrived at the hospital, went to Rachel's room and learned from Victoria outside in the hallway what happened to Rachel's babies. Chloe lost it. She fell to her knees and grabbed at her hair and screamed so loud, it drew the attention of several people around them, not just Rachel and Max. Victoria knelt down and asked Chloe what was wrong but Chloe shook her head and started to violently shake. Concerned, Victoria helped Chloe stand and guided her into the room where a exceedingly depressed Max and Rachel were curled up together on the bed. Prior to holding them and kissing them goodbye, the children had been removed but it was difficult for Rachel to watch her two little girls and son, be carried away like that. Max got on the bed and held her while she cried. With all her friends in the room, Chloe faced them with tears running down her face and confessed in a shaky voice that Frank had been in a terrible car accident and was dead. Rachel caught her breath in motion with Max and for the longest time, no one spoke. Then Rachel suddenly turned to Max and hid her face in Max's hair as she burst out into a fresh round of tears, along with Max and Victoria. Victoria didn't think she'd get so wrecked but seeing Rachel and her roomates that broken and that hurt, how could she not have compassion for them?

 

_**Say what you mean out loud** _

_**Drowning in silence when I'm lost in the crowd** _

_**'Cause every sweet thing you never speak** _

_**It's deafening, never knowing what could be** _

_**Wish I could show you how** _

_**But you're just a ghost now** _

 

The next couple of days felt like a haze of events, all mashed together. There was so much Rachel and the others had to do before the date of the funeral service. Victoria informed her household about what happened to Rachel and invited them to the funeral for Frank and his stillborn children. Hands down, they wanted to go to support Rachel and to show their condolences. Max and Chloe did the same for their parents. James was even allowed to come, as Rachel thought he deserved to know he had grandchildren. James brought Rose to the funeral of course but Rachel didn't care. What all she cared about, was just ghosts now... and they were never coming back. Rachel was still weak from giving birth and hurt on the inside but she was careful to never show her exhaustion or the pain on her face in front of others. On the eve of the funeral, Max and Chloe poked their heads into Rachel's room. A room that forever kept the blinds shut, casing the room in a constant darkness. She was crying in her sleep, sleeping on Frank's side of the bed and had her face buried in one of his shirts. She was holding three little infant outfits and that killed the other girls on the inside. Chloe teared up instantly. Max wasn't too far behind. They went over to the bed and laid down beside her. Chloe in the front Max from behind. They held Rachel as close and hard as they could and cried with her.

 

_**You're just a ghost now** _

_**It's time to let it go** _

_**But you're just a ghost, ghost now** _

_**You left me all alone** _

 

The funeral was heartbreaking. Damon Merrick even showed up, in public to mourn for the loss of his friend. The girls families had flown in and had been staying at hotel. They came to the funeral home early to help with preparations. Rachel wasn't much help, as she was found gazing sadly down into the small baby coffins with hot tears running down her face that were constantly taunting her. Frank's remains were gathered together and those remains were cremated. Rachel intended to keep the urn and let his ashes go in private when no one was looking. When the service concluded and everyone headed out in cars to the cemetery, Rachel sat in the back of her mother's car. Her aunt sat up front with Sera. They remained silent, along with the girls. Rachel stroked over Frank's urn and had a haunting, detached expression that matched Chloe and Max's. Upon reaching the cemetery, the the girls, their families and friends piled out of their cars and followed the grave digger to the burial location in a line. Rachel didn't cry anymore. She wanted to but she forced the tears back so she could properly walk up to the men by her children's coffins. Chloe and Max stood by their families and everyone watched as Rachel placed the outfits she cried on that one night in her room, in their coffins. Chloe looked over down the line of people until her eyes found Max. Max had the same look she did. They knew what was coming and they wanted to be there to support Rachel but waited and timed it just right.

 

**_You're just a ghost, ghost now, now_ **

 

Rachel's hand was still as she closed the lid to the first child's coffin. The second one, her hand started to tremble. By the third coffin, she choked on a sob and staggered back... right into the warm, loving arms of her friends. Sera stepped forward and joined them. James, surprisingly, was crushed at seeing his daughter so tore up over the loss of her family and he cautiously approached the group. He hugged her from behind, since Chloe and Max had her arms and Sera had her from the front.

 

_**It's time to let it go** _

 

Sniffing softly, Rachel gently broke away from her loved ones and returned to the last coffin. She used both hands on this one to shut the lid and afterwards stood there for a long moment. Her friends and family waited for her to do something but in the end, Sera had to come over and take her by the hand and quietly walk her away from the coffins.

 

**_But you're just a ghost now_ **

 

* * *

 

Rachel looked away as the grave digger lowered the three coffins into the ground and buried them with dirt. Several hours later, Rachel returned to the cemetery by herself with Frank's urn. She climbed the hill, in the dead of night in the middle of the thunderstorm and found the graves of her children. Rachel took the lid off and tossed it behind her. Eyes dead, face void of any emotion, Rachel slowly poured the ashes over the grave and watched the raindrops stain the dusty texture. She dropped the urn and hit her knees and hugged herself. The ferocity of the thunderstorm wasn't loud enough to drown out the screech of sorrow from Rachel's mouth. Her power affected the wind that as already blowing so much, some tree branches broke and fell to the ground. Her tears mixed with the rain but were hot, too hot to be normal. Without realizing, Rachel's elemental ignited and her entire body was engulfed in flames. This was certainly new and whole new way to look at her power. So distracted by her grief was she, Rachel didn't even notice that her entire body had changed, taking on a fiery humanoid appearance. Rachel lowered herself so low to the ground, her forehead met the wet grass. It was set aflame by her skin but quickly extinguished due to the rainfall. The only ones who saw Rachel do this, was the watchful eyes of her roomates.

"I hate this... this wasn't fair to her. I don't care how you slice it, the curse was out of line on this one Max."

Chloe clenched her hands and made angry fists.

"And there's nothing we can do about it."

Max wiped the tears away and opened her camera bag.

"Oh yes there is..."

She mumbled, sniffing and trying to hide the clamer in her voice.

"I can't stand to see her like this either so... I'm going to fix it."

Hearing her silence, Chloe glanced down at her to see what she was doing.

"Max?"

Max pulled out her journal and quickly flipped through the pages that contained several photos of her time at Blackwell, to her time in L.A. Chloe's eyes widened, realizing what Max was thinking about doing.

"Max. Don't."

Chloe moved a hand out to touch Max on the arm.

"We could offset everything if you do that."

"So, we came this far so we could live with a Rachel that's crippled in the head and heartbroken?!"

Max turned from the book and scowled, bags heavy under her eyes from the tears and lack of sleep.

"This is a person I can save Chloe! Something I can help with! Not like when your dad-"

Chloe's eyes widened and Max caught her tongue. Chloe knew immediately what alternate reality Max was referring to and she felt her heart break on the inside.

"I... Chloe, I-"

Chloe turned away from Max and held up her hand, stopping her.

"We need to go back to the studio. We'll check on Rachel later. We need to settle this... right now."

Max nodded slowly and followed Chloe out of the cemetery and to her Dart. They drove to the house in a stiff, grim silence. Chloe waited until they were inside the studio and followed Max to her room before shutting the door behind them and confessing her thoughts on what erupted between them earlier.

"So... that's how it is, huh? I thought we... had an understanding about that?"

"Chloe you were crippled!"

Max screamed, slamming the camera bag onto the floor. Needing more ways to take out of her frustration, Max stormed over to the dresser, took hold of it and violently shook it, rocking the dresser to and fro.

"You were a cripple!"

Max staggered back from the dresser and crumpled to her knees and started sobbing uncontrollably.

"I watched you, get sacrificed for your dad's life and saw yours get wasted away! You couldn't walk, Chloe and it was my fault!"

Tears couldn't stop running down Max's face as she slammed her fists continuously into the carpet.

"Why would I want that life for my friend?! For either of you!? You want me to just sit and take Rachel talking to herself with no desire to hold onto another hour-another minute of her life?! She lost her husband and we, along with Victoria watched her give birth to dead children! There is no way we will know what that's like, Chloe! I could spare this fate from her, from Frank so why won't you let me?!"

"Of course I don't want this for her Max!"

Chloe quipped back, throwing her arms up in frustration.

"But to do this-"

Chloe hit her knees and took Max by the shoulders, forcing her to look up at her.

"You know what it will mean. What if if backfires? What if events change so much, you tear the fabrics of time like you did once before?"

Max shove Chloe away and staggered to her feet. Spotting her journal, she went over and snatched the book up off the ground. She opened it to the page she marked at the graveyard, knowing which photo she wanted to use.

"Max, please! Don't do this!"

"I'm sorry Chloe."

Max whispered, squinting her eyes and instantly, felt old sensations start to surface in her body.

"But this is the only way."

Chloe did try reach for the journal but Max had already fixed her eyes on a photo of the past and began the time traveling process...

 

* * *

**Arcadia Bay - 2009**

* * *

 

In a photobooth room, Chloe held Rachel her lap and made a happy face feeling Rachel smooch her on the cheek. Rachel leaned back and they laughed at their silliness. Chloe shifted on the seat and smirked cutely at Rachel. Rachel had her arms draped around Chloe's neck and was sitting sideways on her lap, kicking her legs back and forth like a little kid. As they waited for the machine to recharge to take their next photo, they gazed loving at each other and made small talk about what other poses they could do.

"Hey. What should we do for the next photo?"

Rachel leaned in and kissed Chloe lovingly on the cheek then pulled Chloe closer with a light tug of her arms. Rachel pressed her lips together and hummed thoughtfully as she consider their options.

"Mmm... maybe we could-"

Rachel got cut off by Max.

"Chloe! Rachel! Stop!"

Hearing the familiar voice of her past, Chloe snapped her head to the curitan of the photobooth in motion with Rachel. Max had jumped through so many parts of time, she was afraid she'd missed her mark but thankfully, the people she was looking for were still in the photobooth.

Reaching out, Max's hand jerked the blue curtain back and she stepped inside, exposing herself to them. Her nose was bleeding bad and her lower body had blood stains on it different from that of her nose bleed staining the front of her black month shirt. In Max's left hand, was a smooth, slick silver 9mm. Chloe and Rachel's eyes widened and they sat there in a blind stupor on the bench, mute and confused at what they were seeing.

"Chloe... is that who I think it is?"

"Uhh..."

Chloe trailed off and nodded very slowly. Tilting her head into Rachel's, she whispered to her,

"Yeah. It's... Max."

Chloe swallowed and assessed the angry girl in front of them with an unsure expression on her face.

"But not the Max I remember..."


	6. Episode 6: Remember Me

**Arcadia Bay - 2009**

* * *

 

 

"Max? Why... are you... here?" Chloe grit her teeth, struggling to make sense of everything. 

"Listen. Rachel, Chloe I need to talk to you guys about-"

Chloe stood up with Rachel and held up her arm, keeping Rachel behind her. She scowled at Max, suddenly remembering exactly why they weren't on good terms. "You haven't spoken to me in forever and now you're coming back in my life when I'm finally happy? When I've finally gotten over you?"

Max's eyes widened. "What? What do you mean?! We got together just-" Max caught her words and hesitantly trailed off. "Recently… a year ago after college..." Max slapped her forehead when reality caught up to her. "Oh no… I came at a time when our relationship was crumbled! Oh no!" Max became flustered, and began to hurry back and forth in the small booth. She still held the gun out as she paced and it made the other girls uncomfortable as she did this. "You, Rachel, and I aren't friends, and you haven't experienced the loss of Rachel to the Dark Room. Which won't happen because I already shot Nathan Prescott, and tied him down somewhere so he won't interfere with us. So-"

"Whoa! Whoa! You did  _what?!_ " Chloe exclaimed, staring at Max wide eye and to a certain extent, fearfully. Rachel had an equal look of confusion on her face and her eyes darted nervously between Chloe and Max's face.

"Unmmm. Can someone explain to me what in the world is going on?" Rachel asked, her voice much softer and controlled.

"Right. The truth. You guys need to know the truth in order to understand anything that's happening right now. I don't have a lot of time before the flow of time resumes so… I need you guys to listen to what I'm about to tell you and do exactly as I say, okay?"

Rachel put her hands on her hips, arched her eyebrows slightly up in alarm and her lips parted a little bit. She gave Max a cautious once over, unsure if she should buy into the bait. "You want us to listen to someone who knocked out my classmate, shot him, and tied him up somewhere?"

Max looked down at herself then back up at Rachel. "Yes. And in my defense, I had no choice but to defend myself. He was trying to kill me because I revealed the truth of  _his_  situation with Mark Jefferson."

Rachel, and Chloe shared weird, freaked out looks but nodded at Max, indicating they would listen.

"Okay so it all started when I came back from Seattle in another alternate reality. And before anyone interrupts me, let me finish my story, and all will be explained."

Max didn't hesitate anymore. She told them a summarized version of everything they had been through in every alternate reality. She rushed through the spiritual stuff, jumped right into the core issue of what the curse was, and the drastic effects it had played on their lives, per alternate reality. When she concluded this powerful, disturbing news, Rachel arched her neck back in disgust, and scoffed loudly. She heard Max loud, and clear and the part about her being a mother of three babies with Frank, a mere play toy, and then losing her kids, and husband all because some "curse" decided to wreck her life was absolutely ridiculous. She didn't want to believe Max's stories, so she simply choose not to. Chloe was a little different. She acknowledged Max's confession, and mulled it over slowly in her mind, deciding if Max was telling them the truth, then she, and Rachel had all the more reason to listen to her.

"I realize this is lot to take in. But trust me, we've done this before. Getting separated, and having to inform the other later on what went down. I know this… looks bad from my end because our relationships are on a thread in  _this_  reality, but-" Max cut herself off, and blinked rapidly seeing Rachel reach behind her back, and pull out the iPhone from her pocket. "And now you're calling the police." Max looked up at the ceiling as if to beg for patience. "Great. Lovely. I knew this would happen. Way to go Caulfield."

Rachel dialed 911, and shot Max daggers. "Hella yes I'm calling the cops. You're a freak! Who is this girl Chloe?! Why did you miss her so much?! She's  _clearly_  unstable, and needs to be in a mental hospital."

Max leveled her gaze with Rachel, and said something that only dug herself deeper into a hole.

"Oh. Okay, you want to go that route with me Rachel? If you are barking at Chloe for hooking up with me, the childhood best friend she knew first, long before you. I say, how could Chloe kill herself over mourning your loss when you lied to her face about Frank, banged him behind her back, and put her at distance! Why was Arcadia Bay, and Chloe so obsessed with such a selfish, petty, scared, broken-" Max raised her voice without meaning to. "Controlling, self-centered whore!"

Chloe took a step back, and looked at Rachel, questionably. "You're… with Frank? Really? I thought you were just posing for him to get his stash? Isn't that what you always said, Rachel? What is Max talking about? If she's from another reality, how would she know that if she didn't learn it from you or myself? What's… going on?" Chloe felt herself panic which only made Rachel panic because now, Chloe was looking her like she feared she would, and the betrayal would be real.

A lovely word Rachel wasn't ready to face with Chloe, not until she got her fun with Frank and everyone else she wanted. Max was speaking from experience with Rachel, the Rachel she came to understand, know, accept and love. She forgot that the current Rachel, wouldn't know that and would not understand the truth that just slipped from her lips. If anything, Rachel would see it as an attack and that's exactly what happened. Rachel, completely guilty of everything Max said, pretend like it was all a misunderstanding for Chloe's sake. She didn't want Chloe to view her or think of her as those negative things. For Max to blurt out such painful evidence of her lifestyle, should have convinced Rachel Max was legit and for real. Her pride won out and the moment she heard the authorities pick up, Rachel pressed the phone to her ear.

"W-Wait! Rachel! Quit it!" Chloe tried to wring the phone around of her grasp but Rachel wouldn't budge. She blocked Chloe with her hand and roughly pushed her back, determined to turn Max over to the authorities.

"No! She's a sicko!"

Max observed how they fought over the phone and had nicely forgotten someone else was listening in on the other line. Max quietly tucked the 9mm away in her pants and cracked her knuckles. "I kind of messed this up already but if I try too hard on myself again I  _will_  bleed heavier than I normally do but… I can't let this happen. They  _need_  to listen to me." She mumbled, lowering her hands and flexing her fingers. "Sorry Rachel. Sorry Chloe. I can't let you call the authorities. I am literally your ticket out of bad situation.

Rachel and Chloe turned their heads and gave Max such a weird look. "What do you mean?" They asked in unison, arching their eyebrows.

Max took a deep breath, raised her the hand that contained her power and froze them and time in general. She went over to their frozen bodies, took Rachel's phone and slammed it down on the floor. That didn't seem to destroy it so Max lifted up her foot and brought it down on the object and kept smashing on it until it was demolished. Content with herself, she unfroze time and waited for her friends to shake off the effects and realize what she had done. Rachel and Chloe remained still for a few seconds, then blinked when they saw Max standing there with her arms crossed and the start of a triumphant smile on her face. They squinted, then slowly bowed their heads. Rachel gasped seeing damage on the floor and instantly, Chloe snapped her eyes back up at Max.

"How did you do that? Wasn't Rachel just holding it?"

Max nodded stiffly, really wishing they would believe her so she could move things along. "Yes, but I froze time so I could take it and destroy. I didn't want to do that but she didn't leave me much of a choice."

"My phone!" Rachel screeched, hitting her knees and cradling the broken pieces together in vain.

Chloe's eyes widened and she was trusting enough to buy it easily. Chloe stood there, jaw dropped and just stared at the other teen, in awe of Max and her mighty powers. Broken bridge of friendship or not, Chloe was convinced Max was telling them the truth. As hard as it was to swallow and take in, she chose to believe her.

"Whoa. She really  _is_  from the future!"

Max brushed stray locks of hair from her face and blushed, humbled that Chloe was forever loyal and faithful to her, even in pure chaos and confusion." Look. I need to explain some more stuff to you before I get thrown into the future. In fact, I need you all to remember what I'm about to tell you so you can tell me. Because in a few minutes, I'm not going to remember any of this. So if you don't come with me I'll…" Max trailed off and flicked her fingers around to look mysterious like a magician. "I'll destroy your makeup next!"

Chloe bought it. She snapped her head over to look at Rachel and pointed at Max. "Rachel, we gotta go with Max. She's a gnarly dude right now!"

Rachel hugged her purse protectively and remained stubborn. "You wrecked my phone  _and_  you're threatening me!? Jokes on you. You're not getting anywhere near  _this_  purse-" The purse was gone. Max frozen time and took the item into her custody, just to prove a point. "What?!" Rachel exclaimed and blushed from anger. Max swung the white purse in her hands, juggling its contents such as makeup, chap stick and tissue box like a clown. Chloe was screaming beside Rachel, thoroughly impressed and ecstatic that her childhood friend had superpowers.

"Yeeees! This is so sick dude!" Chloe clapped her hands in delight. Max tossed Rachel's purse back at her and Rachel snatched it from the air aggressively, mumbling her complaints about Max under her breath. "I dunno what's up but I'm gonna trust Max on this one Rachel. Let's just listen to her. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?"

Rachel took a slow breath, shut her eyes and didn't open them until she felt calm enough to address Max politely. "Sure. Fine. You win. But let it be known, I do not like you right now."

"You'll get over it." Max muttered, crossing her arms. Chloe chased after Max. She bounced over to her and gently cupped her shoulder and somehow, overlooked the fact that she had a massive nosebleed. Max felt it and groaned. She reached in her pocket and pulled out a cloth to hold under her nose while the bleeding ran its course.

"Do another trick! Do another trick!"

Max pretended to pop off her thumb, leaving Chloe's jaw to drop.

"Woooooaah!"

Rachel rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, storming past Max to the outside of the building, expecting the other two teens to follow her. They did and when they were all outside, Rachel turned to Max and firmly established an understanding. "Okay  _Caulfield,_ we'll go along with your stories and I will choose to extend credibility to someone I don't even know and trust that whatever comes of this, will work out to our favor. Touch my makeup again and I'll kill you. This stuff isn't cheap."

Chloe cackled in utter joy of having a super powered friend who just so happened to be Max. Max shrugged and gave a hopeless sigh as the three left to get into Chloe's truck. Max sat between the older teens on the ride to Chloe's house. She explained to them that when she jumped through different alternate realities, trying to time the exact month, time and day the two of them would be at the place where they got their photos taken. From there, she went on, highlighting that she asked for permissions from her parents to take a bus to go visit Chloe, as that was the cover up story when in reality, she used that as a means to get to Chloe and Rachel, to warn them about the future and the steps they needed to take to avoid the horrible fate of Rachel's family with Frank. Rachel would eventually remember everything. She was the oracle and Max knew this. She didn't know when or how Rachel's powers would kick in and she certainly didn't know when the knowledge would come to Rachel but what Max did know, was she was determined to make sure Rachel's fate didn't end in tears and sorrow in a graveyard, in the middle of the night during a raging thunderstorm...

 

* * *

 

  ** _Past Photo:_ ** _Mark is found in the Dark Room and his on his knees, hands behind his head. Thanks to the inside intel from Max earlier that day, David Madsen and the local authorities were able to go over and catch him red handed in the Dark Room._

 **_Present Photo:_ ** _After the storm wrecks Arcadia Bay, the girls, who have all come to the conclusion Max's testimony is true and solid, agree to go to L.A. again and start over. They stand by Chloe's truck, discussing the location they would like to live in, as they agreed the studio would remind them of too many things that happened in the other alternate reality. Rachel has her hand on her hip and is giving Max a lazy, unimpressed stare as she listens to Chloe express a location in L.A. to roost at. Max is exhausted and sick to her stomach, rubs her arm and gives Chloe her undivided attention._

 ** _Past Photo:_** _Victoria is yelling at Chloe on the phone, who is at a nightclub downtown in L.A. with a very drunk Rachel and glares as she hears Victoria scolding her for hurting Max's feelings when it was Rachel's fault._

 **_Present Photo:_ ** _Max never moved out. She already knew what would happen and didn't want to put Rachel through that again. Knowing what she did in the previous alternate reality, Rachel didn't behave the same way and respected Max, canceling Max's reasons to move out and live with Victoria. Before winter break came, Victoria was told everything in their house. Rachel's aunt does not own this building, so the group pays rent out of their own pocket or from their parent’s financial support. Victoria is sitting in the living room, listening to Rachel and Chloe closely. They catch her up on the different events of Max's life, her relationship to Victoria in the alternate reality and why Victoria didn't have the missing journal piece to connect her to Max in the current reality. Max smiles gently at her, hoping she'd still be her friend in spite of these drastic changes. At the end of the story, Victoria stared at them, wide-eyed, jaw slightly agap at the news. She didn't turn Max's offer down but she was dumbfounded to learn about such complex secrets from all three girls and before she left, she promised she wouldn't tell anyone and treat Max different at school._

 **_Past Photo:_ ** _Rachel leaves the note on the refrigerator that she's going shopping and goes to visit Frank at his RV. She and Frank kiss their way into his bedroom and passionately make love to each other, convincing their children. Rachel is on her back and gazing up lovingly at Frank who smiled warmly down at her with his hand cupped on her face._

 **_Present Photo:_ ** _Rachel calls Frank for the first time since she had left Arcadia Bay for L.A., saying they needed to talk and tells him to meet her in person and to come alone. Despite her better judgement after he blew a few puffs of weed, she met him. After making small talk, Rachel asked for her bracelet back and quietly told Frank she wants to live with Chloe and Max forever, that they were done and they would never have a romantic relationship ever again. Rachel does not admit the real reason for this break up and Frank could tell that Rachel was hiding something. He blew up at her, crossed a line and smacked Rachel hard across the face. When this happened, Rachel glared at him, tears streaming down her cheeks and she honestly wondered how the man she mourned over at his funeral, the man she married, the man she loved so deeply in another alternate reality, could raise his hand and hit her like that. It brought back too many memories of how her own father would do that when he was enraged and she happily returned the favor. The ex-couple wrestled violently on the ground and in the end, they both walked away with battle scars, wounded and crying. Neither happy about the break up and wishing it didn't have to be over._

 **_Past Photo:_ ** _Chloe is holding Max’s hand after her brain surgery with a skeptical Victoria standing by the head of the bed with her arms crossed as Rachel steps into the room to see if Max was all right._

 ** _Present Photo:_**   _Max still had to have her brain surgery and instead of recovering from it, she remained damaged and no longer could pursue the career of her passion to be a photographer. Her anxiety attacks and nosebleeds stopped but the physical damage to her body from using her time power was too great. She wasn't the same after coming out time travel in Arcadia Bay after the storm, she wasn't feeling that great when they moved to L.A., she almost died prior to her surgery and now, even after all the medicine and bedrest, she remained as she was, not feeling much different. She laid on her bed at the hospital, her long hair in a sloppy ponytail and was gazing sadly out a window as Chloe comes into the room, bringing her some food on tray with Rachel and Victoria not too far behind. Instead of going on a road trip for their summer vacation, Chloe and Rachel intend stay home and tend to Max's needs, all summer long. For now, they come visit Max at the hospital, as she has not been released yet._

 

* * *

  **Los Angeles - 2014**  

* * *

 

 

With an abrupt throbbing pain in her head, Max awoke to see the familiar white walls of her home away from home. The hospital. She rubbed her eyes groggily, her attention darting around the items in the room to find anything familiar. Once she saw her phone by the table she reached for it and felt a sharp pain shoot down her arm. She winced and looked over to see the source to her discomfort. There was a tube attached to her arm. With a bit of a struggle at first, Max finally managed to nab her smartphone off the end table.

She unlocked the screen and instantly, new and missed text messages popped up, flooding her notification menu. "Wait… this isn't Chloe or Rachel. It's some unknown person?"

 

* * *

  **45% [][][][**

 

 **Unknown:**  I WILL PERSONALLY KILL YOU! MARK MY WORDS YOU ARE A DEAD WOMAN MAX!

05/19/2014 5:30 PM

 

* * *

 

Max's expression became unamused. It wasn't like it had been the first nor will it be the last time she'd be threatened. She slumped into her pillow with a sigh and looked up at the ceiling, counting another person that she had aggravated. "Wowser, what a surprise. Someone wants me dead. Let's guess who it is this time." Max started reading older messages and kept her composure but as she read each other, her eyebrows knitted together slowly in confusion and annoyance. "What the…?"

 

* * *

  **45% [][][][**

 

 **Unknown:**  I know you're the reason we broke up Max. You had no right to steal my girl from me. If you're innocent, then say so now and maybe I'll look the other way and convince myself Rachel broke up with me because of something lame and stupid. Like drugs. Which isn't very believable because I know she loves her weed just as much as Price. So, go on. Answer me.

05/14/2014 4:30 AM

 

* * *

 

Max felt her heart pounding hard against her chest. She wasn't sure if she was panicking out of concern or habit. Some random person was texting her and from the sound of things, was very upset with her. Max squinted her eyes, re-read the text message and and put it together. The person texting her was Frank and he was very angry with her. That was fine and all but why was he mad? What had she done to deserve his anger?

 _Wait. Is he… harassing me? Just how many messages are there?_ Max checked the total unread texts and her sleepy eyes widened seeing the notification number. _50 messages in one week? This guy has separation issues but I suppose, but I suppose this is my fault? What else did he say to me? I'm so messed up from time travel I can't even… think straight._

 

* * *

  **45% [][][][**

 

 **Unknown:**  Any Day now Max. I'm waiting.

05/10/2014 10:17 PM

 **Unknown:**  Oh. Playing the silent treatment, huh?

05/09/2014 3:26 AM

 **Unknown:**  Not cool kid. I'm giving you time to confess why Rachel's not in my life and giving you the benefit of the doubt and you're just gonna pass this opportunity up?

05/08/2014 1:43 PM

 **Unknown:**  So, I can safely assume Rachel broke up with me and is BANGING the two of you in my place, right? Why else would she say what she did, wreck me and walk off like that? Wait, lemme guess. You're her personal favorite and calling the shots in the relationship, right? Rachel won't return my texts or my calls. She's blocked me on all social medias and all I see on her Instagram, Facebook and Twitter feeds, is pictures of the three of you. Sure, there's some other punks from the college and of her family at Christmas but they all consist mainly of YOU and Price.

05/07/2014 7:00 PM

 

* * *

 

 

Max stopped reading and glanced up to stare off into the distance. "Frank thinks we're sleeping together? That's so… far off from what is actually happening. He was fine in the other reality. What exactly did Rachel  _say_  to him? I'm so lost, I need Rachel or Chloe to fill me in on what's been happening."

At that precise moment, her roommates hurried in the room. Chloe was holding bouquets of chocolate roses for her and offered her friendly smile. Max blushed softly, flattered at their sweet love for her.

"Chloe decided to be extra impressive and get you chocolate flowers. I settled for a card." Rachel explained, gesturing at Chloe jumping up and down in place. Max hid her smartphone behind her back and focused on her soulmates.

"Aww Chloe, you shouldn't have-"

"Hurry, hurry. Eat them Max before they melt." Chloe glanced at Rachel. "This was a bad idea! It's scorching outside!"

Rachel turned to Chloe and frowned, amazed at her friend's inability to put that together on her own. Rachel blamed their weed and drinking binges for Chloe, but never for herself. "I told you it was! You never listen to me!"

Chloe rolled her eyes then walked over to Max. As she drew closer, Max got a strong whiff of pot mixed with cigarette smoke. Just when she thought that was the worst it could get, Rachel came over on the other side of the bed and Max had to stop herself from gagging. Rachel reeked of booze, strong liquor that could kill a horse.

"Soooo…" Max trailed off and received the flowers from Chloe. She sniffed them, enjoying the natural scent of the plants over the awful aroma her friends emitted.

"Apparently we are the Threeway Broadway Lesbians."

"What?" The two echoed then stared on in confusion until Max flashed her phone messages.

"Woooow. Rachel you caught a nasty one." Chloe muttered, then snickered at the look on Rachel's face and the priceless way her jaw dropped down as she read more of Frank's threats to Max.

"Ew. Fifty plus messages, assuming I'm a lesbian and yet  _still_ threatening my supposed "lover"? He can't even prove it and he's been doing this to her for well over a month now. Why didn't we notice? Frank you idiot, this isn't the way to win my affections..." Rachel folded her arms and furrowed her brows, her plump pink lips forming a frown.

"I joked before your selection in men was bad, but…" Chloe shrugged, raking her fingers through her hair. "I didn't think your problem in bad selecting was  _that_ serious."

Rachel recoiled, as if burnt by the statement. Max sat still on the bed, silently observing the two fight.

"What does that make you then!? A bad decision!?" Rachel pouted, trying to defend herself.

"I'm the best mistake you ever made." Chloe winked, shooting two finger guns.

Rachel snorted. "I have my doubts."

Chloe winked then went over to stand beside Rachel. She leaned in and nudged her gently in the ribs. "I'm a believer."

Chloe moved her hand down to tug at Rachel's ribbon on her blouse playfully. Rachel giggled and nuzzled Chloe face, forgetting all about Max on the bed. Rolling her eyes, Max inserted herself back into the conversation before they got too carried away, like usual.

"Uhm… hello? Potential murder victim still asking what to do about the situation? Furthermore, what happened after I told you guys what to do in Chloe's truck?" Max asked, drawing the other teens attention back to her.

Chloe scratched the inside of her neck and hummed softly, recalling everything that went down. "Well to make a really long, exhausting story short? After we busted Jefferson, Rachel got her oracle power back and remembered  _everything_ , justifying your stories so she had no choice but to believe you. Our friends and family were spared, even Victoria's parents. Something about you warning Victoria in a text to tell her family to get out of Arcadia Bay before October 11th?"

That news right there made Max sigh out loud in relief. "Oh, thank God. I fixed that too… awesome sauce." Max leaned forward carefully and squinted her eyes. "What else happened?"

"We didn't want to move back into the studio, for we all agreed it would be too painful of reminder of what happened to us and also, because of this for Rachel." Chloe gently placed her hand on Rachel's flat, toned stomach.

Rachel wanted to slap Chloe's hand away and snap at her. Yet when Max stole a glance over at Rachel to see what she would do to Chloe, her features saddened. Rachel exhaled softly under her breath as she closed her eyes half way in remorse. She bit her lower lip and looked away from them and didn't say anything to Chloe.

Removing her hand off Rachel's stomach, Chloe gestured at Max to express her points. "We didn't want to depend on her aunt and since you told me I was making good money at that job I had in the other reality, I re-applied, got it and since Rachel didn't pull her Max withdraw episode and fight with you, I got full-time fairly quickly. Between my job income, your parents and Rachel's mom's donations every month, we're living pretty well off. Oh yeah!"Chloe lifted up a finger, remembering the best part. "And your all’s elemental powers activated. You can freeze, Rachel has her fire but ever since your surgery, you haven't exactly been superhero of the month hippie."

Max glanced down at smartphone then back up at Chloe. "That's great guys. I'm glad we were able to get back to our lives in this reality and events are the same, for the most part. But uh… what do we do about Frank?"

Chloe got a determined look on her face. She slammed her fist into the palm of her hand, proudly boasting, "I say we jump him in the dead of night and slice him up real Dexter like."

Rachel nodded. "Agreed. Sounds educational and well worth a trip to Arcadia Bay."

Max sighed, not surprised they took an aggressive, unrealistic fate for Frank. "Wait, this isn't justifying anything."

"We can dip his corpse in a cement block." Chloe added on, grinning wider. "That way when it hardens, it just looks like a big cement cube. We can use my truck to move his body out to sea to watch it sink together!"

Max stared blankly at Chloe. "Are you stupid?" She asked, shaking her head slightly.

"Yeah, that's kinda lot of work… I'm not  _that_  dedicated to chipping my nails to bury a sleeze ball. His weed wasn't even that good." Rachel commented, rubbing her nails on the flap of her punk leather jacket.

"Nah man. Frank's weed was pretty bad a-"

" _Chloe_." Max growled, giving her motherly glare of disapproval. Chloe sighed, annoyed and corrected herself.

"Fine, fine. It was  _bad_."

Rachel started to say something but Chloe cut her off.

"You know what guys? I bet his performance wasn't even that great compared to some of your other lovers Rachel. I'm glad you're not sleeping with him. Only the best for my girl. Know what I'm saying?"

" _Stop giving me unnecessary information!_ " Max exclaimed, throwing her arms up carefully in frustration so she didn't cause the needle in her arm to pop out or move around.

"Woops!" Chloe cackled and smiled. "Sorry Max. My bad."

Rachel turned to Chloe and arched am eyebrow, intrigued by Chloe's response. "So, you don't hate me for having sex with him?"

"A little—no wait." Chloe tipped her head back and studied the ceiling as she thought about it. "A lot yeah. Nevermind." Chloe grimaced playfully and Rachel pretended to pout. Chloe reached over and patted Rachel's shoulder in a comforting manner. "But that's only because in every reality you hide it from me and acted like I should be in the dark. Kinda hurts."

"I'm sorry sweetie pie. Next time I go to do it with someone, I'll be sure to call you up in the middle of it so you can rest easy at night, knowing I told you."

Chloe's ears perked up hearing the apology. "You didn't deny that your other lovers were better. That kinda cheered me up. I always did think Frank was too old for you and you needed to stick with someone around your age."

Rachel scoffed lightly. "Old, young. Why would I ever cheat on my lesbian lover when you're my number one!" Rachel proclaimed in her stage voice, placing her hand across her forehead dramatically.

Chloe joined in on the act, amused by it. "Likewise number three!"

Max rolled her eyes and found herself rubbing at her temples. "Talking to you both is like talking to a weed joint. Question. Are we ranked by cuteness or something else?"

Chloe grinned, shooting Max an reassuring thumbs up. "Sexiness."

Rachel grinned, and put her hands on her hips. "Then I should be number one!"

Max chuckled and gestured at herself. "It's clearly me, Amber. We all know I'm the cute shy, sexy one in our trio. Just look at these freckles. They break necks everywhere I go." Max smirked, lowering her hands down and resting them on her lap. If they were going to insult themselves over a lie, she might has well laugh with them and enjoy it.

"Nope! You're all wrong. It's me! Captain Bluebeard! Everyone loves a blue haired punk with tatts!” Chloe pointed at herself. “I should be number one."

Rachel laughed and threw her arms around Chloe's neck. Having the same idea, they struck a suggestive pose and looked right at Max.

"Hey Max. Do look we look  _wicked_  now?" Rachel asked, kicking back her leg. Rachel into Chloe and tucked her head under Chloe's chin.

Chloe grinned more, hoping their little stunt would cheer Max up. Max smiled weakly and started to nod to humor them, when Chloe lifted her chin off Rachel's head and looked up at the ceiling.

"Nah man. We gotta be more suggestive. Rachel, cup my face and kiss my cheek. I'll look at Max, tell her take a picture while giving the lens a really hot, turned on look of carnal desire.”

Max laughed softly out loud and shook her head. “Let’s be real here. We wouldn’t leave guys for each other or  _any_  girl for that matter. Doesn't make sense to feed a lie and make Frank more insecure of the situation.”

Chloe couldn't help it. Max gave her bait, and she decided to use it. "Insecure about his-"

Max snapped a finger, cutting Chloe off. "Chloe Price, I will personally get up and punch you _._ "

Chloe held her hands in quiet surrender. "Gotcha. Although." Chloe let go of Rachel and went around to stand at the end of the bed. "That's gonna be a little hard for you to do where you've had surgery on the noggin." Chloe tapped the side of her head, mocking Max. Max leaned back and rested her head in the comfort of her pillows.

"Thank you for telling me all of this stuff and bringing me up to date on… well… everything." Max was starting to get drowsy but Chloe couldn't let her go to sleep without getting closure on one thing. Returning to Rachel's side, Chloe reached down and gently shook Max's shoulder until Max jerked out of her daze and darted her eyes over at them. "Mmm. What is it, Chloe?"

"We have a question for you Max."

Max yawned and rubbed at her eyes, struggling to stay awake. She was sure it was her medication kicking in, doing its job. And if not that, her own personal exhaustion from time traveling so hard. "O-Okay. What is it?"

"Was it worth it?" They asked, sobering and getting serious looks on their faces. Max stared at them through blurry eyes and felt herself starting to slip in and out of conciseness.

"What do you guys mean?"

"Was going back in time worth it?" Rachel asked softly. "Was it-" Rachel swallowed the lump in her throat, took a breath and tried again. "Is this better than my-" Rachel caught her tongue, and shook her head, not wanting to sound selfish. " _our_  lives before?"

They watched Max lower her sleepy gaze down to her lap and shyly twiddled her fingers, looking thoroughly concerned.

"Any time that I can see smiles on your faces is better than seeing you both in tears or worse, damaged from the curse in some kind of way… any world is better than that… even if I never would be able to see you two ever again. You being happy is… what I-" Max choked on an unexpected sob and slapped her hands to her eyes, ashamed to even be crying.

"Max?" Chloe started to reach for her, but she froze, not sure if she should advance or not.

Max couldn't stop the tears. She curled in a ball, hugging her knees and began to sob hysterically.

"Hey whoa. No pressure, right? We're safe and alive. We just wanted to make sure you… were okay with your decision."

"A-Anything is fine." Max sniffed, hastily wiping her tears away. "I don't ask for much. I just want my friends… my happy ideal family I made with you two… I want you and Rachel to smile without a single day ruining the rest of their lives!"

Max’s sobs got louder and Chloe didn't know what to do but Rachel held her hand over her mouth and sobbed as well. She collapsed near Max's bed and hugged her tightly and bawled their eyes out.

"Geeze. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-"

Their cries drowned out Chloe's feeble attempts of saying she was sorry.

"Uhhh… come on guys. It's okay. Come on now." Chloe's eyes darted to the treat bouquet on the end table. "Chocolate! Yeah, chocolate is great comfort food! Hurry up and eat some Max so you can feel better!"

Max kept crying on Rachel, clearly not in the mood to eat the food. Freaking out and nowhere ready to endure such intense emotion, Chloe walked around and grabbed the bouquet of flowers and waved them around in front of Max. That proved to be nearly useless. Max was hiding her face in Rachel's hair, clinging to her as hard as she could and  _openly_  blaming herself for Rachel's loss and even the death of her babies. Max wasn't responsible for that, the curse was. Rachel understood this but she didn't have the heart in her to correct Max. She was too sad and broken to be of much help for either of them. Chloe felt herself break into a cold sweat and a trickle of sweat ran down her left temple as her eyebrows furrowed madly. She panicked and didn't know what to do. So, she did the only thing she thought would help both of her soulmates calm down.

She texted Victoria Chase and asked her to come over to the hospital. Upon receiving Chloe's text, Victoria grabbed her purse, hopped in her Mustang and rushed over to the hospital. When she came barging into the room, she walked right past Chloe, ignored the repulsive odor coming off her and Rachel and just over to sit down in the chair near the head of the bed. There, she helped console both girls, for she too, knew about everything that took place in the alternate reality. This also meant, the loss of Rachel's family. Chloe stood awkwardly off to the side and let Victoria do her thing. She was way more effective and so much more rational in her approaches. Victoria got Rachel and Max to calm down and afterwards, strongly suggested that they leave Max alone to rest. Victoria was more alpha in this reality but only when she needed to be and she was much kinder with her choice of words to Chloe and Rachel this time around. Rachel could respect that about Victoria, which is exactly why when Victoria asked her to do something, she obeyed and went without complaining.

"You two are a hot mess, you know that? Whatever would Max do without me?" Victoria boasted once they were all outside of Max's room and in the hallway.

Rachel raised her hand to wipe the last few tear drops from her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Thanks for coming over Victoria. I know Max appreciated it."

Chloe's eyes darted between the two cautiously, waiting for a bit, slowly scratching at her chest and waiting for pressure she felt in her chest to build. There it was. The world's most thunderous belch ripped out of Chloe's throat like a vicious demon, breaking into a bit of a sweat as the belch was deep and far longer than she expected. It tore through the sorrowful silence like the an executioner's might blade. A putrid amalgamated scent of beer, tomatoes and cheese. Rachel shuffled away from her once, pinching her nose but didn't mind, Victoria on the other hand reeled back, instantly put off by it and Chloe's lack of manners.

"Price, why are you always,  _always_  like this?!" Victoria demanded, giving Chloe a bewildered, disturbed flash of her eyes. "I can't believe Max willingly lives with you."

"What?" Chloe replied innocently, tilting her head to the side. "Weed, four burritos and two crunchy tacos from Taco Bell with a six pack of beer will do that to a person Chase. Belching is completely natural. It's how the body gets rid of poisonous gas that could attack your blood vessels or even give you intestinal infections! Better out than in! Could've sent it downward, that would be rude. So, I made it come up!"

Victoria held up her hand, waved it to the side and shook her head. "Forget it. Just… go home, get some rest and come visit Max when you're sober, and have had a bath." Victoria looked at Chloe then at Rachel, then finally back at Chloe. "Both of you."

Rachel shrugged, not terribly concerned with how she smelled at the moment. "When you go out to party, you get dirty. That's why showers exist, Victoria."

Victoria rolled her eyes, turned on her heel and sashayed her hips down the narrow hallway. "Whatever. I don't want to see you go through another wild phase Rachel. Max moved out before, and you nearly lost all control. She's here now, so what's your excuse for all the extra outings, and wild parties?"

Rachel bowed her head and didn't reply loud enough for Victoria to hear her. "Because I remember… everything. Including the birth…"

Chloe heard Rachel mutter this and actually tried to wrap her arm around her and draw her into a hug but Rachel didn't feel like cuddling. She didn't want to be touched. She wormed out of Chloe's reach and started off down the narrow hallow, but in the opposite direction.

"Hey. Where you going? Our car is parked that way."

"I wanna be alone for a while." Rachel coldly remarked over her shoulder. "Is that all right with you?"

Hearing edge in her voice, Chloe nodded and started off down the hallway after Victoria. "Sure. Gotcha. Just text me if you need me or whatever. Love you."

Her back to Chloe, Rachel instinctively put her hand on her tummy and clutched at the shirt, almost expecting to feel a baby bump there. "Yeah… okay. Thanks Chloe."

With Chloe gone and Victoria out of her hair, Rachel exited the hospital and walked for several minutes until she found a bar. She looked up at the sign then back down and exhaled through her nostrils. "At least I'm not getting drunk over you, Max." Rachel mumbled and pushed the door open with little energy.

The patrons didn't look at Rachel as she walked up to the bartender and sat down on a barstool. They had seen her around, and knew that she was not up for the one-night stands. It puzzled a lot of the males, considering what they had heard about Rachel, but every time someone tried to make a move on her, she nearly took their heads off, _insisting_  she was not up for sale. Glancing up at the bartender, Rachel ordered the strongest brand of whiskey and rum he had. From there, Rachel drunk herself into a deep stupor and as she did this, she slowly felt herself go numb and forget about her problems. Just because she was allowed to see and remember their lives from other alternate realities, didn't make her happy. It usually depressed her and she had to fight to keep a smile on her face. This time, it was personal. She had children and just because she prevented the event that helped those children come into the world, didn't remove the foul memory from before or make the anguish she was currently feeling any less real.

"On second thought, I think I'll join you after all. I'm not nearly drunk enough anyway."

Rachel lowered her shot glass hearing the familiar voice, and looked over just in time to see Chloe plop down beside her on the other barstool.

"C… Chloe?" She whispered, raising an eyebrow at the other teen. "What are doing here? Didn't I say I wanted to be alone?"

Chloe knew perfectly well why Rachel snuck off to a bar. That's why she followed her and despite her constant quarreling to leave her be, the bluenette still followed. Chloe knew that she was troubled, she knew that she still had a lot of questions that Max was not ready to answer. So, until they were answered, she wanted to be there, by her other soulmate's side until Rachel got those answers and was satisfied.

"I know you did. I heard you loud, and clear princess. Now shut up and let's get wasted together, okay?"

Rachel was already heavily intoxicated but not so much she couldn't register who she was, where she was at or the fact that Chloe had followed her and was now her drinking partner for the rest of the evening.

 

* * *

 

 

Rachel walked outside the bar with a large bottle of wine by her side, dismissing herself with the excuse that she wanted to pee, old school style. Chloe laughed a bit because it seemed silly to her that Rachel would go pee in a bush outside, when they had public restrooms, but she went back to drinking and never thought to go check on Rachel. Rachel wobbled and staggered as she trudged through the moonlit grass, looking up at the moon to guide her to where she really wanted to go. Many minutes later, she entered a cemetery. She kept trudging along, climbing a small hit. When she hit the top, she tripped over her over herself, recovered only to stumble over a rock. Rachel fell over and squealed in anger when she hit the floor but her makeup wasn't what she cared around at that moment. She shakily and pitifully got on her knees and rose her attention to the three graves a little way up ahead, laced in lilies and clematis. The long-haired beauty stared at it for a while before she gradually got teary eyed. Making a pained face, Rachel got up and managed to reach the graves before she hit her knees intentionally and burst into tears. She doubled over and sobbed.

At first, she hit the ground but as seconds passed, she slamming her fists continuously into the grovel, each time more powerful than the last. Her cries of mourning echoed within the fields, but no one was around to hear her scream. From her constant slamming of fists, the wine glass in her hand broke, shattering to pieces. What little alcohol was in it, swam it's way beneath and above a stone. A fire lit ablaze, caused by her element. As Rachel screamed, the fire she sparked rose with her voice, crackling and choking loudly as if to harmonize with her aching heart. The fire surrounded her and the three graves, making a perfect circle. Rachel embraced the stone near the three graves lovingly, attempting to soothe and console her tired spirit. The alcohol and air around it being its only passage to meet her. Rachel let go of the boulder and slumped herself into the middle gravel. She placed her trembling hands on the front of the grave of her second child, sobbing hysterically as she slowly slid down it. Feeling her face make contact with the grass, Rachel rested on her hands and knees. Struggling to clamp on her sobs, Rachel released a shaky breath as felt her flames slowly taming as her temper settled.

"Rachlo, Spike, Bronx… why couldn't I have you? Am I that bad of person that I couldn't be allowed to experience… the joy of being your mother?" Rachel threw her head up to the clouds, her vision blurred from a haze of red and heat as she felt her flames rekindle and stare to consume her entire body. "Why?"

She rasped, dropping her head and curling her fingers into the soil, desperate to dig into something to release her rising frustration. Rachel involuntarily began to recall the day when she and Max decided to go purchase small graves in memory of her children. They secretly left the house when Chloe was at work and had each grave customized for her children with their names engraved on them. Together with Max, they went to the same cemetery when they were sure no one was there and went to work. They planted the graves, fully knowing the caretaker might raise a complaint but at the time, they didn't care and felt rebellious. Rebellious and desperate to mourn over the loss of three lives each girl felt responsible over in their own personal, private ways.

 

* * *

 

 

" _Max?"_

_Max turned to Rachel and offered her soft smile._

" _Hmm?"_

_Rachel looked down at the freshly installed graves and raked her troubled eyes over each name on the graves_

" _What were the names I gave my kids?"_

_Max's smile left and her features saddened. Rubbing at her arm, Max cast her wounded gaze to the graves below as well._

" _Bronx, Maxie and Rachlo. Rachlo was the best one, because we wanted one of your daughters to reflect your name with Chloe's name. You were against it but Frank was surprisingly, for it and we wouldn't stop begging you until you said yes."_

_Rachel knelt down and stroked her hand over Rachlo's name delicately, as if the grave were glass and would shatter if she applied too much pressure to it._

" _Were they… beautiful?"_

_Max winced and looked very uncomfortable._

" _Oh. You want to know what they looked like, huh?"_

" _Yes. Could you tell me?"_

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Why?"

Rachel whispered, hiccupping softly, both from her emotional high and from the alcohol. She shut her eyes and fresh tears spilled out from under her eyelids and ran down her face. She tormented herself by recapping the entire memory again.

"Why couldn't I have a happy ending?"

She mumbled, reaching up to pull at her hair and swallow another sob that threatened to fall from her lips.

 

* * *

 

 

" _Sadly, I couldn't get to see them grow up and mature, since they were… you know. Stillborn."_

" _Was Frank a good father?"_

_Rachel asked, rising up and turning to Max. She knew that was pointless to say but she asked the question anyway, thinking maybe Max missed a vital detail and perhaps, the children lived a little while and Frank was with her when they died. This was a fantasy and it was one Rachel wanted to entertain._

" _I didn't get the chance to see that either… sorry. He died in a terrible car wreck on the way to hospital see you. He was a good husband and friend to me and Chloe though. He cared about all three of us and loved you deeply."_

 

* * *

 

 

"Why couldn't I be with Frank and be happily married?!"

Rachel turned her anger towards the  _real_  threat of all of her, Max and Chloe's problems. Not all of them but most of them. Narrowing eyes that burned like a furnace at midnight, Rachel glared hatefully at the sky, and lost it. So focused was she on calling the curse out to its face, she failed to noticed how the black raven landed on a nearby grave behind on and was watching her very closely. In a tree, right above the raven, was a blue jay that perched sadly on the edge of its nest and chirped brokenly over the three black eggs it had given birth too. The eggs piled together in the middle of the nest were dead and rotting from the inside. The mate of the blue jay hadn't returned from his hunt and she perceived him to be dead, just like their offspring.

"You…" She snarled in a slurry venomous voice. Doing her best not sway around on her hands and knees, Rachel curled her fingers inward, charged a massive fireball and without even thinking how she did it, she let loose a warrior cry of sorrow and anger and hurled the burning power at the sky. It traveled far but mid-way in its ascension, exploded and lit up the small area of the sky. As the flames danced down and set aflame after leaf, twig and shard of grass in its path, Rachel screamed at the top of her lungs, "You took and killed my lover and children, you  _wretched curse!_  Why won't  _you_ just  _die_  multiple times and see how it feels?!"

The loud outburst from Rachel caused fireworks to shoot out her flaming body of sparks to scatter like seeds, planting the blooms of light to set the area ablaze with her. She slowly gathered her bearings enough to stand up. She clutched the neck of the former wine bottle in her hand and delighted in the jagged and sharp ends of glass. She turned around, putting her back to the sky and began to attack the graves, shredding and stabbing the flowers she had planted there with Max.

Over. And over. And over again.

By the time she was able to calm down and reflect on what she did, her flames ate away at the debris of the graves. That was how powerful they were. Rachel's eyes widened when she saw the damage she had just done.

 

**_Where will I go?_ **

**_When the only home I've known is ashes now? Now?_ **

 

"W-Wait! No!"

She scrambled to salvage the ends of melting stone while trying to struggle to remember the faces of her children in the ER room to bring myself some form of comfort.

"R-Rachlo."

Rachlo was consumed by the flames and her vision turned red again.

"Bronx!"

 

**_How will I know when the only love I'm shown is so changeable?_ **

**_How do I grow then, when I've been alive for the best part of my life_ **

 

Bronx's wooden plaque was destroyed and hardly recognizable from the stabs and punctures by the neck of the wine bottle. The drooping blobs of stone meshed together, creating a goopy, sickening liquid.

"Spike?"

The wounded mother called out in a shaky croak, desperate glowing eyes darting over to the last grave. Maxie's grave was nothing but ash. Rachel stared at the remains of her children's graves for a long moment, swaying in place from the effects of the alcohol with a defeated look on her face.

 

**_Feeling alone_ **

**_Feeling alone with you_ **

 

Overwhelmed by her grief and sorrow, Rachel collapsed on her side and curled in a ball. She held her head and drew up her knees and started to shake uncontrollably, coughing on some of her sobs and causing herself to almost throw up. It was amazing how her flames hurt objects and anything in its path, but not herself.

 

**_Without you_ **

**_With you_ **

**_With_ **

 

Eventually Rachel calmed down and her flames vanished. In a blink of an eye, her body returned to normal. Feeling the transition, Rachel blinked open sore eyes that were still clouded from the tears waiting to be released. She sniffed and whimpered as she uncurled from her ball. Rachel raised herself up and weakly moved towards the molten rock. She reached out with her hands dug into the hot remains of all three graves that were disfigured from the flames and were now meshed together.

 

**_With you_ **

**_Without you_ **

**_With_ **

 

Rachel didn't notice the sharp pain from the heat as it scraped and pricked her soft skin. She didn't even notice the blood that spilled from the cracked layers of skin the came from her tight grip from the molten rocks. All she could see before her as fresh tears dropped from her eyes and onto the ashes below, was a relationship with three souls fated never be in her life and her without them.

 

**_Without you…_ **

 

* * *

 

 

Drunk as she was, Chloe found Rachel laying over a mound in the cemetery and cradling pieces of stone. The entire cemetery was a wreck and several spots in the cemetery was ashed over and had burning embers glowing within the withered wood life. Chloe recognized the location Rachel was in. It was the place in the alternate reality they had her children buried. Swallowing a lump in her throat, Chloe increased her walk just enough to where she could move faster. If she moved too much she'd hurl and she knew it. She drank way too much but she could worry about that later after she secured Rachel in a safe place. Chloe didn't think to check just anywhere for Rachel when she saw that took much time had passed to merely go outside a pee in a bush. Chloe's instincts led her to the cemetery and she had a strong hunch that was where Rachel disappeared off too. Chloe stumbled over herself trying to get to Rachel and mumbled to herself, mentally taking note not to get wasted if she suspected Rachel was going to have a break down over the past. Like tonight. Chloe shook her head to clear it and very carefully gathered the dozing Rachel up into her arms. She threw one of Rachel's arms over her neck and snaked her own around Rachel's waist. Rachel's head rolled into Chloe's shoulder and she moaned softly, completely unaware that she was being dragged down the hill and out of the cemetery. Chloe struggled to walk with Rachel but she did well for someone who was on the verge of passing out. Chloe managed to call for taxi that picked them up at the entrance of the cemetery. The taxi driver listened to Chloe, struggling to understand her speech. It was sloppy and quite sluggish but he eventually got the location of the house address he needed to drive them too.

While Chloe was busy pulling Rachel and herself into the back, the taxi driver couldn't help but notice the massive, noticeable damage to the cemetery. He didn't understand it so he didn't ask Chloe about it. He also pretended like he didn't smell the smoked on Rachel's clothes or saw how her hands looked like they were a little burned. Chloe was too drunk to realize Rachel's hands were damaged. She'd already decided if Rachel needed assistance with anything, she was going to have to wait until she sobered up and could think straight. The two friends were drowned in a sea of intoxication and exhaustion, for different reasons. Chloe listened to the soothing sounds of the road and city night life outside the window of the taxi for and rested against Rachel the entire ride to the house. Rachel's head that was tipped all the way back into the seat, dropped and rolled right into Chloe's shoulder.

Feeling her, Chloe craned neck around and brought gave Rachel a loving nuzzle, then tilted base of her forehead against Rachel's. "Mama just needed to let it out huh? I saw the mark of your fury back there. I hope no one else saw you do that or we'll owe the city of L.A. a big explanation and possible have to pay for the damages..." Chloe's soft words went unheard by the Taxi driver but Rachel heard them. Rachel cuddled closer and buried her nose in the crook of Chloe's neck.

"Mmm. Sorry…" Rachel took a slow, cautious breath. Keeping her eyes shut, she quietly admitted to Chloe, "I'd like this to stay between us. I… I don't want Max to know. I just couldn't handle it and needed to-"

Chloe cracked her eyes open half way, slothfully raised her arm and wrapped it protectively around Rachel.

"Shh. It's okay. You don't gotta explain. I know babe, I know. It's good to see you getting your grief out I just would prefer you to allow me to help you if you are gonna insist to not let Max see you like this."

"I have a reason for that. She sacrificed herself so I wouldn't be like this but in the end, I remembered everything and now, our soulmate is in a rough place because she reset everything. God Chloe, is our lives always going to be like this?"

Chloe used her other hand to lace their fingers together then lowered their hands down onto her lap. She gently squeezed Rachel's hand, hoping Rachel would feel the pressure and know that she was there for her and loved her. Chloe sighed in bliss and her grassy eyes fluttered shut feeling Rachel return the squeeze. Hers was much weaker, barely even noticeable but to a trained sensitive person like herself, Chloe knew Rachel appreciated her being there and helping her back to the house.

"I dunno. But we'll get through it together, like we always do." Chloe broke their locked fingers and gently placed her hand on Rachel's stomach. Rachel tensed but gradually relaxed when Chloe started to rub her upset tummy and help the nausea settle. "I miss the little guys too. But maybe… one day… you can try again and regain that aspect of your life? And maybe, you'll get the triplets back."

Rachel felt herself starting to drift off and the longer Chloe rubbed her stomach, the harder it was to stay away. "It won't be them. They're the originals, my first loves, my first offspring…" Rachel swallowed feeling her throat constrict and tried very hard not to cry. "A-And that curse just walked up and snatched them away. I was… foolish. I felt the curse looming over me, tormenting me but I thought if I distracted myself with Frank it would make the unpleasant sensations go away and it worked. Jokes on me because here we are… in another reality and I'm such a hot mess I can't even…"

Chloe shushed Rachel by raised her hand off Rachel's stomach and cupping her face. She stroked the fever flushed skin and gave her kiss on top of her head. "We can talk about how much we hate the curse when we've slept off the highs and our hangovers. 'Arlight?"

Sniffing, Rachel closed eyes blinked open just to where you could see them. "I can't even be with the man I love right now because I'm afraid he'll die again, Chloe."

"Rachel, it's gonna be okay. I know you're hurting and I hurt for you but… try to rest now. We got at least a good twenty minutes or so before we reach the house, so just chill for now."

Rachel shuddered, suddenly chilled despite running a fever and wearing quite a few layers of clothes. Sensing this, Chloe moved hand away from Rachel's face and brought her other arm up and around her frame. She rocked her gently back and forth cooed to her softly until Rachel's snoring filled the cab. Chloe didn't try to go back to sleep. She wanted to but she needed to try to stay awake so she could carry them into them house. By the time they safely arrived and Chloe had paid the taxi driver, she was seriously blacking and out of consciousness.

She  _barely_  managed to get them into the house without stumbling over herself and Rachel. Chloe made it as far as the living room and got them to the couch. She laid Rachel down then slumped on top of her, out cold. Rachel grunted from the impact but she didn't wake up to see what the extra weight lying on top of her was. She didn't need to. She trusted it was Chloe and that's why she raised her arms and caved them around the Chloe's body. The combination of their breathing and snoring rocked both teens to sleep and they stayed that way for several hours. Chloe dreamed of seeing her father and was tormented by his presence. Likewise, Rachel was haunted by her children at the hospital and experiencing the depressing flashbacks of how the doctor cut into her womb and pulled out her dead children, one by one until the procedure was over and left her broken and sobbing loudly in Max's arms.


	7. Episode 7: Scared

This contains  **spoilers**  for [ _The Amazing Adventures of Captain Spirit_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=27&v=EolUfLJpUwc). Not server  **spoilers** , but enough to maybe ruin a surprise in the first episode if you have not seen it, or played it.

**\--AW Staff**

* * *

 

Max awoke to the sound of a nurse taking her vitals. She turned her head, and blinked open sleepy eyes. The nurse smiled and greeted her in a polite voice. "Good morning Miss Caulfield. How are you feeling today?"

Max flinched, amazed to discover she was bothered the nurse's optimistic attitude. "Numb..." Max muttered, glancing down to stare at her lap. "I feel numb."

The nurse's face scrunched in worry, and she reached over to touch Max's bandages. Her fingertips gently grazed the area where Max had her skin cut open. The soft pressure hurt more than it should and Max hissed, instantly jerked her head away from the nurse's hand. "I'm sorry, Miss Caulfield. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Max shot the woman daggers. "Well you did. Congratulations." Max growled, cutting her off. The nurse's features saddened. "Miss Caulfield, I assure you..." She trailed off and awkwardly gestured at Max's entire body.

"I was only looking to see if your wound had reopened, or if there was bleeding. Based on your reaction, it's still tender, so I will have the doctor come in, and examine you closer. We don't want you to be pain."

Max sighed as she tipped her head back into the pillows. "You can't kill the pain I have. It's not physical, it's internal and psychological, so don't even bother. The things I've done, the people I've killed, the things I've seen in so many timelines... not  _you_ , not  _medicine_ , not anyone on this planet, will ever fix the pains I carry." Max spoke softly to herself, not expecting the nurse to listen.

The nurse tilted her head, and squinted her eyes, flustered that her patient was being difficult, and purposely mumbling to herself while she was standing right there. "I'm sorry. I didn't quite catch that."

Max pinched the bridge of her nose, and sighed, uncharastically annoyed with the nurse's persistence. In past alternate realities, Max would never be short with people. Hearing herself sound cold with the nurse, humbled Max, but only a little. She shook her head, dismissing the nurse's outreached hand Max sensed nearing her arm. " _Please_." Max flinched, and immediately shrugged the nurse's hand off her shoulder. " _Don't._   _Touch me_. No offense, but unless you have to perform something medically on my body, don't even think about it."

The nurse's arm fell back down to her side, and she stood there, gawking at her patient in astonishment. A few days ago, Max was cheerful, pleasant to talk to. Not anymore, and the nurse wasn't sure what had brought the change on. "Would you like me to give you some time alone before I call Dr. Johnson in to see you?"

Max nodded once, then glanced in the opposite direction of the nurse's face. "Sure. If you're done taking my vitals or whatever, could you leave? I want to be alone..." Max shut her heavy eyes and tried to go back to sleep, blocking her nurse out completely.

The nurse couldn't understand Max's distance with her, so she told herself the drugs Max was taking was affecting Max's hormone levels, the instigator to Max's sour mood. "Before I go, would you like me to bring you some water, or some-"

"I just want to be left alone. I'm  _tired_. I'm sad, and I'm unable to do for myself at the moment, so I just want to be alone." Max muttered in a low, dangerous voice. "But if you're insisting on helping me, close the blinds, and turn off the lights. I don't want to see the light right now. It hurts my eyes."

The nurse pursed her lips, and nodded slowly at the request. "I will do that for you right after I finish my report." The nurse resumed her writing, wrote notes of Max's attitude, and included it in her report for the doctor, placed the clipboard in a bin on the far wall, then quietly exited the room without saying a word to Max. Hearing the door shut softly in the background, Max finally released the breath she had been holding in. She opened her eyes half way as she brought her hands up to cover her face. She knew she had taken her frustration out on the nurse, and possibly hurt the nurse's feelings. Her chest swelled, and a obvious pang of guilt hit Max upside the head.  _Way to go Max. I was real **charmer** back there. _Max groaned.  _If she comes back, I'll have to apologize. It's not her fault I'm like this. I did this to myself... I did after all, choose to go in time and undo everything._ Max rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, but froze when the sudden intrusion of a young man's voice boomed through the wall, the very wall her bed was resting against.

"I told you to stop whining!  _God_ , I wish you would just  _grow up_ already!"

"But dad, you almost drank yourself to death. I lost one parent, I don't want to lose another one. If mom we're alive, she'd never yell at me for crying because I'm scared, or hurting on the inside like you do. She'd hold me, and tell me it was okay. Mom would-"

"Chris!"

The young man's voice escalated to an alarming level, and a frightened gasp fell from Chris's mouth, then Max heard something hit and vibrate against the wall. " _Shut! Up!_ Get out of my room! I wish you would just go away, and leave me alone for good! I never want to see you again!"

Max slowly lowered her hands away from her face, and turned her head to look over her shoulder at the white wall. She didn't mean to eavesdrop but the young man who was yelling at his son, had a deep voice, and it carried a little too well. Max was sure if she heard him, other people could too. "Wowser. That doesn't sound too friendly. Poor kid. His dad sounds really mad..."

Max faced forward, and looked at the closed blondes over her windows. She still looked through them, even with the curtains blocking her view. For the next several minutes, Max heard a combination of the young man screaming, Chris's soft sobbing, along with the medical staff who had entered the room to attempt to restrain the young man. "I need to use the restroom." Max tossed the covers aside, and carefully slid out of the bed. She had no choice but to take her IV bag stand with her, so she tugged it along with her to the restroom.

Right as Max was reaching for the door handle to open the bathroom door, the door to her room clicked. The door opened. Thinking it was one of her roommates, or Victoria, Max turned to the door to greet the one who had entered. What Max saw made her eyes widen in shock. The person who had came into her room wasn't her doctor, a nurse, or one of her friends. It was scared boy, crying softly with his back pressed to the door. Max blinked rapidly, unsure of what she should do. She waited to see if the boy had realized what he had just done. Random citizen coming into an occupied hospital room, was not something Max or the boy was prepared for.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Max watched her guest with great interest, waiting to see if, and when he'd open his eyes, and notice her standing by the bathroom door. His shaggy blonde hair was caked in something red. Max narrowed her eyes, suspected the worst.  _Is that... blood? Is it his blood or someone else's?_ Max's eyes raked down the boy's head, and to his arms. The black, and purple bruises weren't terrible, but there were noticeable. So were the bruises around his collar bone. When he finally dared to blink open his blue eyes, the boy with scattered freckles across his face caught Max's stare, and suddenly, he was uncomfortable again. He stiffened, and his eyes widened in motion with hers. Max, and the boy's mouth parted open, yet neither could find it in them to speak.

The boy with the red cape around his neck, and the blue-masked face hesitantly eased off the door, and walked into the middle of the room, right into the open where Max could see him.

"Hello." He greeted Max, deciding he would make the first move.

Max's kind smile, strangely soothed the boy, and he started to feel himself calm down. "Hello." She replied, offering him another warm smile.

"I thought this room was empty, so I came in here to hide myself from my dad..." The boy rubbed his arm nervously, and his gaze eventually fell to the tiled floor to escape Max's stricken expression. "I'm sorry for disturbing you, miss." He bashfully looked up at Max.

Max shook her head gently, then quietly interjected, "It’s okay. If you don't mind me asking, why are you avoiding your father?"

The boy hugged himself and his expression saddened. "He was fine until he woke up. He didn't know where he was and I had to explain to him, that he had alcohol poisoning, and I had to call 911."

Max had to use the bathroom, but she forced her bladder to wait. The boy's story had her attention, and she wanted to learn more. "Go on." Max nodded, silently encouraging him to keep going. "I'm listening."

"Are you sure?"

Max nodded. "Yes. I'm sure."

The boy wiped the remaining tears from his eyes, and cleared his throat so he could speak firmer. "I didn't like what my dad was doing."

Max squinted and tilted her head to the side. "What did your father do, exactly?"

"He was threatening to kill me and saying all sorts of crazy stuff, so I hit the button and asked for the doctor to come in. When the doctor, and his staff entered the room, they had to sedate my dad because he tried fighting them... right after he tried to hurt me..."

Max's eyebrows arched up in alarm. "Wait. Are you the one the man called 'Chris'?" Max asked softly, pointing at the wall. "I heard you all talking." Chris made a confused face, and Max continued to gesture at the wall. "I um... heard it, through the wall."

Chris winced, deeply embarrassed that someone else had heard their fight. "Yes, I'm Chris. What's your name?" Chris inched a little closer to Max, putting them at a comfortable interval.

Smiling slightly, Max offered her hand to Chris to shake. "I'm Maxine Caulfield. I-"

"Ohhh!" Chris exclaimed, pointing excitedly at Max's face and causing her eyebrows to arch up in surprise. "I know who you are!"

Max's eyes darted left, right, then finally settled on Chris's beaming face. "You do?"

Chris nodded. "Yeah. This past summer, my dad took me on trip to the Zeitgeist Gallery in San Francisco. I had been begging to go since mom died. Some of her work, is on display at that gallery and I really wanted to go see it. When we got there, I found mom's work, but I also found yours. There was a piece there, submitted by a female photographer, Max Caulfield. A backhand shot of you staring at a wall of photos. You're her, right?"

Chris looked so hopeful, Max was overwhelmed by his passion to learn the answer. "I..." Max rubbed her neck, and felt her heart fluttered in her chest. She blushed, flattered that Chris would know her through the gallery, and remember her name. "Yes. I'm that girl. The photographer of the piece."

Chris's whole face lit up. "Wow. That's so cool. I loved it! Hey, are you still taking photos? Are you planning on going worldwide?"

Max glanced away, thinking about what all she had potentially missed while she was trying to fix time for Chloe, and Rachel. The Everyday Hero Contest, wasn't one of those things she thought would be restored. Just thinking about it made her mind hurt. She groaned, and held her head, suddenly dizzy.  _W-Wait. So... in the process of fixing everything, I still managed to stop Jefferson, **and**_ _win the Everyday Hero Contest, despite that the storm happened? Wowser. That's... shocking. But I guess it's kind of cool to know before I transferred over here, and had this surgery, that I did something with my passion._

"Whoa. You okay?" Chris caught Max by the elbow, and helped steady her. His lips sealed together in genuine concern for her.

"I-I'm fine. Just... that was a lot to take in."

Chris continued to hold onto Max, and watch her. "You look pale. Are you..." His voice died catching sight of Max's wrapped forehead for the first time. "Sick or something?"

Max laughed, but it came out weak, and very frail. Shaking her head, she held Chris's stare and, her vision clouded with warm tears. "Yes. I am sick. So sick that I can't even think straight anymore."

Chris gradually let go of Max's elbow, but he didn't stop looking at her and strange enough, Max couldn't tear her gaze off of him. They sensed that there was more going on with the other person, something strange, mysterious, yet familiar.

"I like you, Max. You're... safe."

Max used the back of her hand to wipe her tears away. "You feel safe with me?" Max scoffed lightly, and subtly shook her head in disagreement. "Chris, we just met. How can you say that? You don't know anything about me." Max's eyes slanted half way down in anger, and Chris noted the change in her attitude. "And once you do get to know me, I guarantee you wouldn't say you feel 'safe' with me."

Chris frowned. "So? I said I feel safe with you, for a reason."

Max's features hardened. She wasn't sure if he was being serious, or if he was just saying that to impress her. "Chris, listen to me closely." Max dipped her head, and bent over, putting them almost nose-to-nose. "I have a secret, and it's due to that secret, I'm not a safe person. That's all I can tell you, that's all I will tell you. You're better off, not liking me, Chris. Trust me."

Chris crossed his arms, squared his shoulders, and gave Max a stern glare of his own. "I have a secret too, just like you. It's because I sense that about you, I said that."

Max slowly leaned back, and straightened her posture. Now she was scared. Not because she thought he was lying, but because she didn't want to be correct in her assessment of him. "Are you... like me and Rachel, Chris?" Max whispered, gazing down at the child with a pinch of admiration.

Chris took a deep breath, centered himself, then slowly exhaled through his nostrils. "I... are you, and this Rachel like _me?_ " Chris stepped close to Max, eased up on his toes, and whispered into her ear,  _"_ Do you have super powers?"

Max's eyes widened. "You have superpowers?" She turned her head to look at him as he eased back down on his feet. "Chris... do you have superpowers?" Max asked again, this time with a little more urgency in her voice.

Chris's expression brightened. He wasn't sure if he should put his trust in Max, a complete stranger, but something in him told him to do it. So, he did. With an air of confidence, he leaned in, eager to confirm her curiosity. "I-" He opened his mouth, and started to tell Max his answer, but they were interrupted by Dr. Johnson's voice booming down the hall. Dr. Johnson was also being accompanied by local authorities. Their heads snapped in the direction of the door, and together, they slowed their breathing, and waited with baited breath to see if Dr. Johnson and the local authorities were coming their way.

"You _do_ realize we're going to have to search every room for the boy?"

"Yes, you've explained this." Dr. Johnson muttered. "Do whatever you need to do. So long as you don't bother my patients I'll be fine."

Max, and Chris's eyes met, and their shock was mutual. Before he could stop himself, Chris hugged Max around the waist, and buried his face in her stomach. He whimpered, and clung to her harder. Max blinked, and glanced down at him, torn on what she should do.

"Don't let them take me away. Not now. I just found someone who's like me, and-" Chris squeezed his eyes shut. "Even though I love dad, I can't live with him if he's going to keep doing this. But at the same time, I don't want those people to take me away from him. And now that I've met you, I don't want to say good-bye. Not yet. Max, please don't let them take me away!"

Max placed a protective hand on his lower back, drawing him closer. "You're not going anywhere..." She muttered, and in that moment, did something very reckless. Max had surgery on her brain, was in a state of recovery, and currently, her entire academic career was up in the air. One thing that was not up for debate, was her new acquittance. Raising her hand that contained her power, Max prepared to freeze time.

Before she could act, the door to her swung open. Dr. Johnson entered the room but froze seeing his patient, with the child in question, the local authorities were searching for. The men in uniforms loomed at the door for a split second, recognizing the blonde child that clung to Max so desperately.

"It's the kid!" One officer's shouted, and the remaining three men in black uniforms dashed for him.

Chris screamed, and pressed his face into Max's chest. Max's eyes widened as the look she offered to the approaching men became threatening.

“Leave. Him.  _Alone!_ ”

And with that scream from her, the colors of the atmosphere went grey. A crow that was fluttering past the window after being spooked by the shouting slowed to a stop. The machine that beeped by Max for the past day that had grew increasing annoying stopped too. The only persons that still had color, and were allowed fully function, was her, and Chris. The boy's eyes fluttered open, and he looked over his shoulder to be met face-to-face with an angry lunging official. He yelped, and stepped back before he realized the officer wasn't moving, and was grey. The child patted the man's face in curiosity only for his hands to be caught in the drapes of grey, and lose color themselves.

"Ah!" He startled, quickly removing his hands. They returned to normal a second later, regained their natural appearance. He looked up at Max, his blue eyes glistening with interest. "Is this the secret you were telling me about?"

Max weakly nodded. "Yes. I have another power, but I can't afford to show it to you with time frozen like this." Max did herself a huge favor, and ripped the IV needle out of her arm. It wasn't the smoothest ejection, but the needle was out of her skin, freeing the limb. She flexed the muscles in the arm, then relaxed them.

"So. You can control time?" Chris didn't sound disturbed to learn this about Max. He sounded happy.

Max rubbed the area where the needle was to ease the tiny sting she felt. "Yes. I can control time. And my friend, Rachel Amber, can fast forward time. I can rewind and freeze time."

"Whoa. That's. So. Awesome!"

Chris was loving every second of what Max was telling him.

"Max, you can be my official sidekick!" Chris beamed, unaware that Max had slumped over to the bed, was clinging to the guard rails, and groaning he began to pace back and forth, thinking. "This is so cool! We  _have_ to get you a sidekick name! Time Stopper?" Chris cupped his chin, and stroked it thoughtfully. "No, too cliché. Ticker? No, sounds like a terrorist."

"A-As much as I would love to be reminded of my very aggressive days... my skull feels like it's being split open, so I'm going to need you to postpone this thought."

"Oh. Sorry." Chris turned to Max, fighting the urge to run around the medium sized frozen room, and shouting his happiness at this wonderful discovery. "I'm just so happy that Captain Spirit has found a worthy adversary!" Chris made a fist bump in Max's direction. "Maximum Overdrive!"

Max's eyes fluttered shut, and her eyebrows furrowed as she found herself pinching the bridge of her nose. "Well, it's... not the worst name."

"Right!? I named myself Captain Spirit!" Chris shook his fist close to his chest in utter excitement. "Wait! Wait! Time is frozen, right?"

Max gave a slow nod. "Yes... that's right."

Chris slapped his hands together and grinned. "I always dreamed about this! Maximum Overdrive, come with me?"

Before Max could ask Chris what he was planning to do, Chris gently pulled Max off the guard rails, guided her around Dr. Johnson and the four men, and out into the hallway.

"Just a little further, MO."

Max snickered softly. "You already abbreviated my nickname, huh?"

Chris grinned again. "Yeah. Maximum Overdrive is cool and all, but saying it is kind of tiresome after a while."

Chris yanked Max down the hall, away from her room, and into another to where his father was. Max's tried eyes dashed over to the sedated, scruffy, poorly groomed man lying in bed, frozen as well. Chris let go of Max's hand, hurried over to get his backpack, and pulled out a good number of green beer cans.

"Uh-"

Chris glanced over his shoulder, knowing what she was about to say.

"They're my dad's. He always placed some in my bag, you know, in case he needed a fix on the go."

"Oh."

Max watched as the boy parted his legs, and squatted down as if in pouncing position. With a brief squaring of his shoulders, and a reel back of his left arm, he chucked a can hard at his father. It slammed into his forehead and burst immediately, alcohol spewing from the crushed contents of the remaining aluminum. The liquid squirted out, then froze immediately.

Max's sleepy eyes widened slightly. "You're really mad at him for this, huh?"

Chris cracked open the other beer cans and emptied them all, refusing to speak to Max while he focused all his energy into emptying the remaining beer cans.

"There. Now what?"

"I..." Max staggered, grabbed her head, and swayed, losing her balance.

Chris was loyal to his new friend. He lifted his hand, spread his fingers, and used his power to move Max into a still, upright position. If Max wasn't so dazed from using her power, and on the verge of collapsing, she would have actually gasped in surprise.

"What did you just... do?"

Chris walked over to Max, and wrapped his arm around her waist. He hugged her and looked up at her with the softest eyes Max had ever seen in her life. "I stopped you."

"Yes. But... how?"

Chris shook his head. "I wish I knew. I'm still trying to figure it out."

Max look to the door. "Help me back to my room?"

Chris lost his cheerful smile and worry filled his eyes. "But... that's where the people are."

"I am aware of that, but they can't hurt you as long as I have time frozen. We need to go back for two reasons. A, I need to use the restroom and B, I need to give you my phone so you can call Chloe, and Rachel."

Chris reluctantly nodded his head, and helped Max back to her room.

The first thing Max did, was relieve her bladder, then she went over to the end table by the bed. She unfroze her smartphone, but still kept everything else trapped for the moment. "Here. I want you to take this phone." Max placed the object in Chris's small hand. "And when you're outside of the hospital, far away from this block, call my roommates Chloe, and Rachel. Tell them they need to come pick you up, and hide you until I get home. And if they question why I'm having them take you in, you tell my friends you're a superhero, and I don't want to let you out of my sight until I can get some stuff sorted out."

"Okay." Chris's gaze saddened. "But your headache-"

"I've suffered worse than this, okay? I'll be fine."

"Really?" He seemed unsure.

Raising an eyebrow, Max frowned softly. "If you stall, and I have to keep time frozen, it makes my headache worse."

"Oh no! Okay, I'll do it Max. Everything you said." Chris hugging the phone to his chest. "You can count on me. But I have one last question-"

Max waved her hand to side, cutting him off. "Save it for later. I can't afford to freeze time much longer. Hurry up, and get out of here."

Chris turned around, and quickly made his way out of the hospital. Max went to the window, and watched him run through the parking lot, past the fence, down the sidewalk, and finally around the corner of the another building. Max stumbled away from the window, pushed through the pain of exerting herself, and she canceled out her power. She slumped to the floor, utterly exhausted. The natural time flow resumed, and people returned to their lives. Dr. Johnson, and the four men in uniforms resumed their previous actions from before. Dr. Johnson rushed over to Max, terrified that she had a backfire episode.

"Where's Mr. Erikson's son?" One of the local authorities asked, giving his co-worker a horrified look. "Wasn't he just here?"

"I don't know." His co-worker made a show of gazing around Max's room. "He couldn't have gone far. Let's go check another room."

While the four men in black uniforms went about their search for Chris, Dr. Johnson called for help. Two more nurses came in, and were kindly asked to lift Max off the floor. They gently placed her unconscious body on the bed, and reattached her IV needle into her arm. Hiding in a bush, far away from the hospital ground, Chris was kneeling down as he dialed the first number he saw in the favorite contact list with the picture icon of a blue haired, punk rebel, with daring grin and intimidating glare. He prayed she would answer, but if she didn't, he would try the number Max told him call, and would jump between each contact until one of them picked up and answered the phone.

 

* * *

 

 

Laying behind Rachel, on the couch in the living room, with one arm pushed lazily behind a head of messy hair, was a severely hungover Chloe. She was enjoying her tipsy rest, snoring loudly with her mouth partly open, on her back with one knee raised, and the other stretched out. Her smart phone's ringtone went off, jarring both teens from their slumber at the same time. Rachel mumbled a complaint before she decided to stir and get up. She, and Chloe groaned as they sat up on the couch. They turned heavy heads, staring hatefully at the ringing object on the coffee table.

"You gonna get that?" Chloe asked softly, taking a moment to stretch her arms high above her head.

"What?" Rachel scoffed. "It's your phone. _You_ answer it." Rachel scooted to the edge of the couch, planted her feet firmly on the floor, dropped her head suddenly, and doubled over. She held her forehead with both hands, and groaned softly, wishing the room would stop spinning. "How much did we drink last night?"

Resting her chin on Rachel's shoulder, Chloe turned her head just slightly, and gave Rachel a doting kiss on the cheek "Way too much. That's for sure. Momma just needed to let some pent-up frustration out, and drowned it all in booze. Definitely not the smartest thing you've done, but hey. We had fun... until you went berserk on that cemetery. Man, you're lucky I was there to help you. I called a taxi cab, and everything."

Ignoring the annoying persistence of the ringtone, Rachel turned her own head so she could return the kiss to Chloe's cheek. "Such a good soulmate you are. I'd be  _so_ lost with you, Price." The sincerity was there, but so was the sarcasm.

Chloe rolled her sleepy eyes as she lifted her chin off Rachel's shoulder. "Yeah, yeah. I know." A small yawn unintentionally escaped Chloe's lips while she reached behind Rachel's back to swipe up her smartphone. She saw the picture I.D., and couldn't help but smile. "Ah. It's Max."

Rachel eased back into the cushions. "Oh yeah?" Rachel tilted her head to the side. "Think she's calling to tell us she's ready to come home and can sign out? It sucks that in this reality, she was never released on the same day like before. It's crazy how long she's been confined to the hospital..."

"Right?" Chloe agreed, clicking the answer button on the screen. With the smile still plastered across her face, Chloe put the smart phone to her ear, and spoke groggily into the speaker.

"Hey rockstar. To what do I owe this-"

_"Help me. Your friend, Max... said to call you, and told me, to tell you and the one known as Rachel, to come pick me up and take me to your home, and to hide me until she gets there."_

Chloe's sleepy eyes widened. She went from reasonably calm, to defensive in matter of seconds. "What the--who is this?" Chloe stood up on jelly legs, and attempted to walk, but no sooner after she tried, she started to stagger over herself. Rachel saw her going down, and stood up to catch her friend from behind.

"Who is it?" Rachel whispered, squinting at the smart phone in unison with Chloe. Moving the smartphone away from her ear, she told Rachel over her shoulder, "I dunno. It's some kid." Chloe's voice was still thick with sleep, so she cleared her voice to shake some of the drowsiness away. "Hey. Who are you?"

 _"I'm a friend."_ There was a deliberate pause, and Chloe impatiently waited for Chris to start talking again. " _Well... I'd like to think I'm a friend. Max seems to like me enough."_

Chloe frowned, not impressed with how he dodged the question. "I'm going to ask you one last time punk. Who. Are. You? Why do you have Max's phone?"

_"My name is Chris Erikson. I have Max's phone, because she **gave**_ _it to me, and told me to run."_

"Uh-huh. Assuming I believe you, why should I or Rachel help you?" Chloe asked, motioning at Rachel to sit her back down on the couch. Nodding, Rachel carefully guided Chloe down to the couch. She sat right next to her so she could continue to listen to the conversation. Chloe sat still, and gently tilted her head to the side, resting her head on Rachel's shoulder.

 _"I'm a superhero, like Max, and the other one called Rachel. I can... do stuff. I can't freeze or rewind time like Max, but I can do other stuff."_ Chris's voice dropped an octave, and Chloe noticed it right away.  _"People are looking for me, they want to take me away, but Max stopped them with her power. Please come, and take me to your home? She really wanted you to this, so-"_

"Enough." Chloe shut her eyes, forcing herself to remain calm. She knew just by the pitch of his voice, she was talking to a child and needed to keep her own tone polite, and if possible, gentle. "Just text Rachel's iPhone your location, or take a picture of the nearest landmark around you, and we'll come get you, 'alright?"

_"Okay. Thank you so much."_

"Don't thank me just yet kid. You, and Max better have a good excuse for this. You said people were looking for you, right?"

Chris nodded.  _"Yes. That's right."_

Chloe lifted her head off Rachel's shoulder, sighing loudly. "Police? FBI? Like, who's looking for you? Did you do something wrong? What did you do? Rob a candy store?"

_"Mmm. No, I didn't break the law, and I definitely didn't do anything wrong. It was... my dad. He got drunk at the hotel we were staying at in this city, and the hotel manager called Social Services on him. The men I saw at the hospital however, looked like some kind of SWAT team, but without the padded chest plates, and fancy gear."_

Chloe swallowed, growing more disturbed with every word that came out of Chris's mouth. "And Max... our friend who you met, and gave you her phone, wants us to keep you here-" Chloe pointed down at the floor with her index finger. "In  _our_ house until she comes home from the hospital?"

_"I... I guess so. She said if I told you I was a superhero that you, and Rachel would know what it meant or something. I can't remember now... but will you come, and help me?"_

Chloe gave another sigh, a much softer one this time. "Yeah... sure thing. Just send us your location to Rachel's number, and we'll find you."

Chris hung up, Chloe tossed her smartphone onto the coffee table, and sat there in a trance for the longest time, trying to process everything Chris had told her.

"So." Rachel spoke first, finally breaking the silence. "What's the game plan? We really going to take in this kid?"

Chloe stared straight ahead, not focusing on anything, just simply gazing at nothing. "Uh... yeah... I guess we are." Chloe tried to stand up, then quickly sat back down, and placed both hands on her stomach. " _Ugh_. I drank _way_ too much."

Knowing exactly how she was feeling, Rachel reached over, and softly placed her hands over Chloe's. She gave Chloe a reassuring squeeze, and Chloe smiled, glad to receive the attention. "I know this Chris fellow is sketch central, and it could be a trap... but if he's honestly telling us the truth, wow. Just. Wow. Another human with super powers that's not you or Max."

Rachel lowered her head, and rested it on Chloe's shoulder. "Yeah. As much as I want to say it excites me to find someone else like me, and Max I can't. It's kind of..." Rachel narrowed her eyes. "Scary to think about. I was so used to it being us for so long. To meet another superhero, this late into the game... is this the curse's idea of a joke?"

Chloe's deep chuckle resounded into Rachel's rib cage, vibrating her a little. Rachel glanced up at Chloe's amused face, and looked at her, questionably. "Oh, my darling mistress Rachel. Is that a hint of jealousy I hear? He's just a child. What could he possibly have up his sleeve you or Max can't handle? Max must think he's worth looking into, otherwise she wouldn't have set this up."

Rachel squeezed Chloe's hand again, but this time, she did it out of fear of the unknown. Sensing her struggle, Chloe moved her hands out from under Rachel's and gently pawed at Rachel's face to distract her. It worked, and Rachel giggled softly, and found herself returning the playful gesture.

"Come on. We got a kid to go save."

Rachel sobered, and watched Chloe try to stand for the third time that morning. Chloe held her throbbing head, took a successful five whole steps before her body swayed against her will and her knees gave out. Rachel used her fast forward time, and was behind Chloe instantly. She had slid her arms past Chloe's armpits, and was currently dragging Chloe back to the couch.

"You're way too wasted to drive, and so tired, you can barely walk a straight line. You're staying here, and you're going to get some much-needed rest."

"But what about..." Chloe was cut off by her own yawing. She shook her head slothfully, struggling to clear it. "What about you? You're just as-"

" _Shh_. Chloe. Don't fight it. Just go down easy." Rachel whispered in her friend's ear, already in the process of lowering Chloe down onto the couch. Chloe's eyes fluttered shut, and she nodded off, right there in the middle of being placed on the couch. It wasn't long after Rachel tucked the couch's shawl around Chloe's shoulder, her deep snoring filled the air. Grinning, Rachel smoothed a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she moved her mouth down to kiss Chloe doting on the forehead. "I may be sloshed, but at least I can walk and see straight." Rachel grinned again hearing Chloe groan in response. "Just chillax here, and be a good rebel girl. I'll be back with this Chris in no time." Rachel raised her head away from Chloe's face, and went off to make herself semi presentable in the bathroom. While she freshened up, Chris sent a location text to her iPhone. Rachel didn't waste any time. She grabbed her car keys, and took off down the road. She wasn't sure what she'd expect from Chris or what new adventures would await their group with him in the picture. She was scared, but only because she didn't get a vision about him or so much as a hint of his awakening. Whoever he was, whatever kind of superpower he had, for better or for worse, Rachel had a gut sinking feeling he was going to play a special part in their lives.


	8. Episode 8: Bonding

Chris glanced down at Max’s phone hearing the notification of a new text. He read it, and a smiled big seeing the message on the lock screen.

 

* * *

 

**88% [][][][][**

**Rachel Amber:**  Hey… I’m here. Come out of hiding so I can take you home. My car is a Nissan Altima. Can’t miss it. It’s black, tinted windows, parked by the graffiti sign near the park’s trashcan.

05/20/2014 3:00 PM

 

Chris entered the passcode Max gave him, and responded back to Rachel’s text with a determined look on his face.

 

 

**88% [][][][][**

**Max Caulfield:**  Hiya Rachel. Before I come out, tell me the superhero password! I won’t move until you tell me.

05/20/2014 3:01 PM

* * *

 

Rachel’s left eyebrow twitched in annoyance. She held her forehead and sighed, wondering if the child was serious about the “password” or if he was trying to come off as cute. Rachel wasn’t sure, and she didn’t feel like wasting time. If what Chris told them was true, people were out looking for him. The sooner she got him to the house and sealed away, the better it would be for everyone.

“Is he for real?” Rachel rolled her eyes. “Of all the things he could do… could the kid be any more annoying?” Rachel leaned further back into the leather seat, and lazily hugged her sour stomach. “I’m regretting coming now. I don’t feel so hot, but Chloe couldn’t even stand straight. Sending her to pick up Chris would have been a disaster.” Pressing her lips together, Rachel decided she would humor the boy. She raised her iPhone up to eye level, and found herself involuntarily replying back to Chris’s demands.

 

* * *

 

**88% [][][][][**

**Rachel Amber:**  Oh no. A _superhero password?_ What am I going to do? I’m out of luck. I don’t know it, Chris. Quick! Give me a hint, so I can think of one!

05/20/2014 3:01 PM

* * *

 

Chris giggled, happy that Rachel was playing along with his little test. He squinted his eyes, thinking of something clever to use as a password.

“What to use… what to use…” Chris glanced down at the ground, and happened to catch sight of a fuzzy critter crawling over a leaf on the ground. When it noticed Chris was looking at it, the creature moved its hairy fangs together, debating on biting him, or leaving Chris alone. Eventually, it got bored of watching Chris with its eight eyes, and went about his way, further into the shadow of the leaves.  “Hey. You’ll work. Let’s see how good this Rachel Amber is.”

Rachel waited patiently for Chris’s text. When it came through, Rachel leaned forward in her seat. Keeping her arm still wrapped around her irritated stomach, she read the message in her mind first. Rachel’s mouth parted, amazed at the creativity behind Chris’s riddle. She took a small breath, and re-read the text out loud, wanting to hear herself say it so she could better process what animal Chris’s riddle was referring to. “ ‘Need a hand, while you just wait? We’ll help you out. We each have eight.’ What in the world?” Rachel lowered the iPhone down to her lap as she tilted her head to the side. “ ‘We each have eight.’… what has eight hands?”

Rachel took a moment to sincerely think about the riddle, then a smile gasp filled the car. “Oh snap. I know what the answer is.” Glancing back down at her iPhone, Rachel’s thumb moved quickly on the virtual keypad. Rachel didn’t intend to have fun playing Chris’s game, but now she was feeling a little anxious, and if she was going to be completely honest with herself. Excited. A soft grin touched her lips as she typed her response to Chris, and she found herself hoping he would be pleased with her answer.

* * *

 

**88% [][][][][**

**Rachel Amber:**  I know the answer for the superhero password.

05/20/2014 3:03 PM

 **Max Caulfield:**  Oh yeah? What is it then?

05/20/2014 3:04 PM

 **Rachel Amber:**  ‘Need a hand, while you just wait? We’ll help you. We each have eight.’ It’s a spider! ‘Spider’ is the superhero password. Am I right?

05/20/2014 3:04 PM

 **Max Caulfield:**  Lol. Yeah, that’s it. Okay, you’re good to go. I’m going to come out now.

05/20/2014 3:04 PM

* * *

 

Chris tucked the smartphone away in his back pocket, raised up, and slowly peeked his head up from from the bushes. Rachel had the window rolled down, so he could see her from a distant. She was stunning. She looked a little rough around the edges, like she wasn’t feeling well. The dark rings under her eyes were noticeable, but they didn’t take away from the radiance that had Chris mesmerized.

“Wow. Maximum Overdrive didn’t tell me that her friend was a _supermodel_. If she looks this nice, I wonder what the other friend looks like?” Chris stepped out of the bushes, brushed himself off, and made a quick narration to himself. “Captain Spirit is about to embark on a new mission. It’s one that he’s wasn’t trained to do, but the evil SS Squad isn’t leaving him any choice. He doesn’t care for his castle anymore, too many bad things happened there, so it’s time to find a new base to make home. It’s okay though. Maximum Overdrive called in her ally to come to my rescue. Besides…” Chris trailed off, and gently scratched at an invisible itch on his cheek. “She’s really pretty. Like mom was. Hmm… like mom.” Chris’s sad gaze fell to the ground briefly recalling his mother’s face. Feeling the sting in his eyes, Chris ran the back of his hand across his face, forcing the pressure away. When felt confident that he wasn’t going to burst into tears, he raised his stare back up to where Rachel was. “I wonder if Rachel is nice like mom was? And likes drawing art, or superhero comics. That would be so cool if she did.”  

Chris looked left, right, then over his shoulder to see if anyone important was watching him. Everything looked good, so he casually walked towards the vehicle. Rachel saw him, and like Chris, she had a similar reaction. She gasped softly under her breath, shocked to see such an adorable, attractive boy emerged from the shadows.

“I was dissing this kid.” Rachel muttered, watching Chris draw closer. “But how can I get upset at a face like that? He’s… precious.” Rachel felt her heart thud in her chest. She placed a hand over her heart, and clutched at the fabric of her jacket in desperation. Her will to say no to keeping Chris at the house, wasn’t going to hold anymore. The moment Chris hesitantly got in the passenger side of the car, and hesitantly waved at her as he greeted her, Rachel gave in completely. She didn’t know who he was, or how they would manage to get around the law, but before that week was over, she was already telling herself she was going to find a way to keep him around.

“Hello Chris. It’s nice to meet you officially.” Rachel put out her hand, offering it to Chris. “I’m Rachel Amber. Max’s roommate, soulmate, and superior. Just so you know, I’m the leader of the group, she’s the sidekick.” Rachel added the hero idioms, hoping it would make Chris happy. It worked. He laughed softly, and the sound of it managed to warm Rachel’s heart in a way that she didn’t think was possible.

“Oh? The way Max made it sound, you all were equals. So, she’s the sidekick, huh?”

Rachel pressed a finger to her lips, and winked playfully. “Someone had to tell her. But shh. Don’t mention it in her presence. She gets salty when she’s reminded of her place in our trio.”

 

Chris put his seat belt on, then glanced up at Rachel with a gentle, kind expression. One that spoke of a story with an unpleasant ending. Rachel frowned, then looked straight ahead as she started the car.

“When we get home, let’s get something to eat. I haven’t eaten anything since last night. After that, I need to take a shower, all right? Then we can ask questions about each other.” Rachel glanced at Chris, then returned her focus to the road. “Deal?”

Chris looked out his window with a big smile on his face. “Deal.”

* * *

 

The trip was fast, and when they arrived, he was very eager to go into the house. He followed Rachel, kept quiet, and made sure to not speak unless spoken to. The moment Rachel cracked the door open, she put a finger to her mouth.

“Shh. Chloe is asleep, and I don’t want wake her up.”

Chris nodded, and continued to venture inside the house with Rachel. Rachel hung her car keys up on a key rack, then proceeded down the hallway into the living room. She slipped off her jacket and flung it over the back of the couch. She passed Chloe on the couch, and went right into the kitchen to prepare something for her, and Chris to eat. While Rachel made lunch, Chris helped himself to a lounge seat in the living room. He kicked his legs back, and forth as he observed his new surroundings. The house was nice, well decorated, clean, and smelled nice. Chris enjoyed the set up very much. There were also a lot of group pictures of Max with her friends, scattered throughout the house. His curious eyes eventually settled on the snoring blue haired teen on the couch across from him. She looked tired. Even in her sleep. Chris noticed the drool trail from the corner of Chloe’s mouth, and couldn’t help but smile at her.

“You like deli sandwiches, and chips Chris?”

Chris looked up, smiled big, and nodded eagerly. “Yes. I do.”

“Please come in here, and eat at the table so Chloe can rest in peace.”

“Coming.” Chris hopped to his feet, entered the kitchen, and cautiously sat down at the dinner table.

At first, they were silent as they nibbled on their food, each unsure of who should speak first.  Rachel had several questions, but she did tell him such things could wait until later. For now, she just wanted to warm up to him. Legal wise, Rachel was worried what she, and the others were going to do. Max sent Chris to them, so until Max came home, Rachel would hide Chris. But if Max didn’t come home soon, she would take matters into her own hands.

“So… what grade are you in?”

Chris swallowed, took a large gulp of water, debating on if he wanted to tell Rachel that information or not.

“Not yours.” He answered honestly, casting Rachel a small smile.

Rachel chuckled at his dodge. “Heh. You’re right. You’re not in my grade. And I’m not in yours.” Rachel left it there, and went another route with him. “So, you have any relatives who might come looking for you if you’re away too long?”

Chloe’s gaze fell, his features saddened, and Rachel paused in eating her chip, noting his shift in behavior.

“The only person who would care that I’m ‘missing’ is dead, and the others would worry if they learned I ran away… my grandparents. They’re not in L.A., though.”

Rachel slowly bit on her chip, watching him closely. “I see… anyone else?”

Chris nodded. “Yeah. I have some neighbors in Bevercreek who might say something when they realize my dad comes home without me.” Chris put his half eaten sandwich down, and looked at Rachel with sad eyes. “I know I can’t… live with you forever. This is temporary. I _know_ that… but I…”

Rachel’s gentle smile soothed Chris. She reached across the table, placing her hand over his fist. “Hey. Let’s not worry about that just yet, okay? I’m just glad you have people who care, and would miss you. It’s nice. And you’re right, this is temporary. For now, let’s just get you settled in, calmed down, then we’ll go from there.”

Chris’s fist tensed under Rachel’s hand. Fearing she had crossed a boundary, she removed her hand. To her shock, Chris reached over with his other hand, grabbed hers, and put it back over his fist. She blinked, wondering what it meant.

_Is he okay with it? Does he just like the feel of my hand on his or what?_

“It’s fine. I don’t mind you touching… me. You’re Max’s friends. You wouldn’t hurt me, right?”

Rachel’s face dropped. “What? No. Of course not. I was a mother once… I don’t know a lot of about children, just that I was privileged to have three of my own. The thought of hurting one of them, was out of the question.”

Chris’s ears perked up at the news. “R-Really?”

Rachel nodded. “Yes.”

Chris pressed his lips together, having a rough idea what happened to Rachel’s children. “You said you were a mother. That’s past tense…”

“Yeah. They died at birth a long time ago.” Rachel answered Chris’s pending question, and this time, her hand tensed on top of his fist. “I won’t hurt you Chris. So don’t worry. Chloe won’t hurt you either.”

Chris’s fist relaxed, and he did something very caring just then. He pushed his chair back, went over to Rachel, and slid his lean arms around her neck. Rachel’s eyes widened, and she sat there, frozen in her chair.

 _Is he… comforting me?_ Rachel turned her head to look at Chris. He was smiling again, but his eyes were so sad.

She sighed, and turned in her chair, so he could hug her better. She wrapped her arms around him, strongly gladdened from his hug. “Th… Thank you.”

Chris dropped his arms from around Rachel’s neck. “You’re welcome.”

Chris returned to his seat, and resumed eating his meal. Rachel did the same, and every so often, they would glance up, and lock eyes. When this happened, they would smile, or grin at each other, but never speak. After they ate, Chris was shown to Max’s room. Rachel offered it has a haven for him until Max got back. He could rest on her bed, watch her TV, play her game console, among other things. He was kindly asked not to go through her private belongings, or her clothes. Chris nodded, and promised Rachel he would be a good guest. Rachel went off to shower, and Chris curled up on Max’s bed. He inhaled the scent of the sheets, and smiled softly.

_They smell like her._

Chris closed his eyes, clutched at the fabric, and remained still on the bed. He fell asleep a few minutes later. Rachel found him like that, and let him rest. She went over to Max’s bed, and stretched out beside Chris on the opposite side. She reached over, grabbed the remote, and turned on the TV. She watched a show quietly, while Chris slept beside her. Anytime he shifted on the bed, she would stop watching TV to look at him, and would only glance away after he settled, and returned to his nap.


	9. Episode 9: And Suddenly, We Were Mothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it’s been a while. We're aware, but we had to focus on the company novels, and meet deadlines. Now that we’ve reached our goal, we will be updating to Chosen, Unbreakable, and In Her Arms.
> 
> \--Artzenin

Max stepped off the transit bus, and with a mumbled farewell to the driver, she walked down the path to her home. A home she hadn’t seen in a long time, and had missed dearly. She came through the door, and tossed her bag into the umbrella rack that fell over from the extra weight. Too tired to care, Max wantonly began to kick off her jeans, converse shoes. Just as she was about to pull off her shirt, and take it easy on the couch, she heard a familiar voice shout in the background,

“It’s time for a legend!” Followed by childish zooming noises that were coming from upstairs, and heading right towards her. Max made a beeline for the living room, and scrambled under the big blanket Chloe left on the couch in a panic, forgetting that she was now a caregiver of a child. The last thing Chris needed to see, was her indecency.

Chris came thundering down the stairs, and jumped on the last step before putting balled fists on his hips, and jutting out his chest. He looked around, and his hands dropped when he realized there was no audience to impress. “Is Maximum Overdrive not back? I thought I heard the door…”

Max cleared her throat loud enough so Chris could hear her. “I am. Just got back a minute ago.”

“Max!” Chris ran over to the couch, and found her bundled up under a big Hello Kitty blanket. He went to hug her, but she put distance between them with a quick foot that lunged out of the bundle.

“No, no, no.” Max laughed awkwardly. “I don’t smell good right now. Hospital fumes are all over me.”

“Oh! Then you need a bath right? Would you like a super dinner too? Rachel taught me to make mozzarella cheese sticks!” He beamed proudly, putting his hands back on his hips. “Plus the pasta dish!”

Max’s features softened, and she took that opening as a gate to escape. “That’d be great, could you get one for me?”

“Sure!” Chris turned on his heel to head to the kitchen, and Max made a bolting dash for the stairs, snatching up her jeans on the way. Chris came to the living room just quick enough to see the blanket that flew off of Max making a soft landing onto the floor. “Wow! Maximum Overdrive is fast as usual!”

Rachel awoke to the sound of rapid thumping getting louder as it neared her bedroom. She rolled onto her back, and sat up to inspect who was making such a ruckus so early in the morning. Max barged in, and kicked the door shut behind her. She leapt high in the air, half naked, jeans in hand, and skydived into Rachel's bed. They crashed into each other on the bed, and the poor bed legs snapped under the surprising sudden force of their combined weight.

“Max, some self-control would be nice!” Rachel quipped, but Max covered her mouth quickly, silencing her.

“Shh! Don’t let Chris know I’m here!”

Rachel blinked, watching Max remove her hand off her mouth. “Why?”

Max pointed to her Hawtdog Man underpants, and Rachel rolled her eyes.

“Who told you to be four, and wear those?”

“It’s not the graphics that I care about, it’s the fact I’m pantless!”

“You’re right. If I wore those, I’d never even come out my bedroom.”

Max glared, and slapped Rachel with a pillow.

“Ow. Someone help.” Rachel replied in her usual monotone voice. “I feel attacked.”

 “Quit bullying me.” Max pouted.

“You were asking to be bullied wearing those-”

All of a sudden, Chloe slammed open the door, scaring Max all over again. “No closing doors in this house!”

Max screamed, and dove back under Rachel’s bed sheet as a hood for safety. “Chloe close the door!”

“Are those Hawtdog panties?” Chloe grinned, and tilted her head to the side in curiosity. “The same Hawtdog panties I bought you while you were in the hospital? Dude, that is too cute. I didn’t really think you’d humor me, and wear them.”

“ _Chloe!_ ”

Chloe shrugged. “What? Oh yeah, Chris is looking for you bruh.”

Max whimpered. “I know. Let me get dressed first.”

Chloe glanced over her shoulder, and into the open doorway she was standing in. “Hey Chris! Max is getting dressed! Can you wait a sec?”

Max’s jaw dropped, and she blushed so red, Rachel could see it in the dim lit room. She looked at Max, then at Chloe, not surprised that Chloe had embarrassed their friend, and was retreating back downstairs like nothing out of the ordinary happened.

“Why is she like that?” Max whimpered, hiding her face in her hands.

“She’s your soulmate… you tell me.”

“She’s your soulmate to! You had four years to understand her, remember!?”

Rachel forced Max’s head down into the pillows, delighting in the outraged squeals coming from the smaller girl. “Shh, Max. Details, details of another timeline that doesn’t matter.”

“It will _always matter!_ ” Max jerked her head up, and slapped Rachel’s hand away.

Rachel sighed. “Yeah, yeah… I know.” Rachel slid off the bed, and stretched her arms over her head. “I need to shower, and get cleaned up.” She started for the bathroom door, then stopped as her hand came down on the handle. Rachel turned her head, and smirked over her shoulder at Max. “You want to join me? I enjoy my hair being lathered by your delicate fingers.”

Max frowned. “I literally just got out of the hospital, prior to having brain surgery… and you’re asking me to exert myself?”

Rachel laughed, and opened the bathroom. “I am. I’m whimsical like that.” She stepped into the bathroom, and made sure to leave the bathroom door cracked, just in case Max changed her mind.

“Geeze. It’s like I never left, or jumped through time, jeopardizing myself, because they act the same way before I left...” Max muttered, dragging herself out of the bed, and joining Rachel in the bathroom. Rachel held Max’s hands to make sure the little hipster didn’t fall over. When Rachel offered to slide the door closed, she made a distraught expression soon after. Max looked up after undressing, and frowned at Rachel. She stood there dazed like that through her entire undressing, and it bothered Max.

“What? Why is your face scrunched up like that?”

“You smell like a really nasty wet dog. Did you even attempt bathing at the hospital before you left?”

Max slowly narrowed her eyes, and slapped Rachel hard with her “smelly” shirt, and she grinned hearing Rachel scream.

“Rachel stop picking on me. I’m not in the mood.”

Fearing she had gone too far, Rachel sobered, and motioned at Max to calm down. “Sorry, sorry. Will this help?”

Rachel leaned in to kiss Max on the cheek, but stopped herself, hoping Max didn’t take offense to that. Max rolled her eyes, and climbed into the bath.

“Fine! I’m bathing!”

After the girls had cleaned up, Rachel wound up having to help Max to her bed, because that’s as far as Max could go. She laid her down, tucked her in, and brushed the wet strands out of her face.

“How does one shower, and get so light headed, then wind up passing out on the shower floor?”

Max blushed, and looked off. “I’m sorry… I didn’t think I was that bad.”

Rachel dipped her head, and nuzzled Max until she stopped sulking, and broke into a soft series of giggles.

“Rachel, don’t make me laugh. It hurts to laugh, and I don’t feel good.”

Rachel smiled, and playfully tugged on Max’s earlobe with her lips. “You still taste like a wet, nasty dog.”

Max laughed again. “No, I don’t. I should taste like Irish Spring. Stop lying.” She pawed Rachel’s face away with her hand, but Rachel simply kissed it.

“Are you done being romantic? If yes, can you go fetch me the plate of mozzarella sticks? Chris made them for me, I don’t want to be rude.”

“You’re picking food over my love Max?”

“Yes. Now go bring me food. Take care of your elder.”

Rachel arched her neck in shock, dumbfounded at what to do with Max’s change in attitude. “This better be phase. Or so help me…”

Max looked away, unamused. “And if it’s not? What are you going to do?”

“Not love you anymore.”

Max reached up, and patted Rachel’s cheeks. “We both know I can survive without you in my life. It’s you who can’t seem to function with me and Chloe. Now, chop chop. I need food. I’m wasting away.”

Rachel sighed, and nodded as she hopped off the bed. “And you all say _I’m_ the cruel mistress.”

Max smiled after Rachel. “Love you too.”

 

* * *

 

“Chloe, can we go out to eat? I’m hungry.”

Chloe turned around from the stove, ignoring the boiling pot of water for a moment. “Eh? What?”

“Can we go out to eat?” Chris repeated, looking at her with hopeful eyes.

“Chris, we have food here. I’m making a wonderful dish. You’ll eat like a king.”

Chris paled, and Chloe noticed. “What is it? You got something against my culinary skills?”

Chris shook his head. “It’s not that. I just don’t like boiled eggs.”

Chloe sighed, then saw Rachel saunter into the kitchen, and go over to the table to pick up the plate Chris prepared for Max.

“Hello everyone. Lovely day for it.”

“Rachel, tell Chris my cooking is good, and there’s not need to go out and order something.”

Rachel blinked, stared at Chloe, then her gaze settled on Chris. He was sad, and seeing him that way broke Rachel instantly. “Well, what exactly are you making? If Chris doesn’t like what you make, you shouldn’t give it to him. Find out what he likes.”

Chloe scoffed. “Are you kidding me? The boy eats junk food every time I catch him unless we make him something healthy, and today it’s my turn to cook for the house. Max just came home, too. So, I’m gonna have my hands full. Chris knows this.” Chloe pointed her stirring spoon at him, and he watched the steam rise off the plastic utensil, and frowned again realizing he was being scolded.

“I don’t like boiled eggs. They give me horrible gas cramps.” Chris crossed his arms. “And I don’t want to eat the salad you’re making, or the clam chowder. Not a fan of either.”

“It’s a masterpiece!” Chloe exclaimed, resuming her stirring of the pot. “Learn some respect dude. Don’t bite the hands that feed you.”

“Chloe just give him some Cheetos or something.” Rachel offered, casting Chris a compassionate glance.

“No!”

As the older teens argued, Max stumbled slowly downstairs, and into the kitchen where everyone was at. When she looked at Chris, and smiled in greeting, he sat up a little in his seat, hopeful.

“What’s going on here? Where’s my-”

“Chris doesn’t appreciate my cooking!” Chloe growled as Max slid over on her socks slowly to nab a cheese stick off the plate Rachel was holding in her hand. “Oh? Well, what does he want then?”

“He wants junk food.”

“Give him junk food then.” Max retorted plainly.

Rachel made a loud clap with her hands, flinging her hands in the air happily, and Max had to quickly catch the plate before it crashed landed on the floor. “Thank you!” Rachel chimed, agreeing with Max. “I’m glad someone in this family understands the importance of a growing child.”

“Why should I comply to him?” Chloe frowned. “Tell me why.”

“Because, he is our guest.” Max explained between munches. “Plus, he can take junk food binges unlike us. We’ll get fat, but he’s young. The kid’s a machine of metabolism. Let him be happy, Chloe.”

Chris slapped his chest proudly. “Yes, I am!”

Chloe sighed, gave up, let Chris raid the cabinets, and eat whatever he desired. Chloe continued cooking the dish, and while she occupied herself with making dinner, Max returned to bed in her room, and Rachel sat at the table beside Chris. She was fascinated with him, and wasn’t sure why, but she truly was enjoying his company.

“Hey Chris.” Rachel started, reaching across the table to poke him in the arm. “Want to go get some fast food too? I’m hungry, but not for what Chloe made.”

“Why are you all against me?!” Chloe barked, whirling around from the counter. “When you were pregnant you loved this dish so why-” Chloe caught herself, and pressed her lips tightly together.

Chris blinked, and saw the tension rise between the women, and noted that Rachel became depressed for a short moment. Rachel knew Chloe didn’t mean to jab at her, but it still hurt. She didn’t want to bicker in front of Chris, so she let the remark go.

“Your food is wonderful, I’m just not in the mood for it, Chloe. That is all.”

Taking a deep breath, Rachel stood up from the table, and simply grabbed Chris by his forearm, pulling him out of the chair against his will.

“Um, hi?” He nervously stammered.     

“Want to get some guacamole, and fries?”

Chris’s eyes widened. “I’ve never had that combo before.”

“You’ll love it.” She let his arm go, and nodded at the door, indicating she wanted him to follow her. “Some people even dip it in strawberry milkshake.”

“Awesome! I’m _so_ in!” Chris ran ahead of Rachel, and out the door.

Chloe raised her arms in confusion seeing the two leave. “Rachel Dawn Amber! Stop acting so immature every time we talk about-”

The door shut tightly behind them. Chloe went to the door with every intention to stop them, but stopped in her tacks hearing Rachel’s car rev up, and drive off. In the comfort of her bedroom, Max opened her sleepy eyes when she heard the door softly click, and creek open. She sat up on her elbows, and blinked as Chloe turned on the lights, and brought her a tray of food.

“Looks good, Chloe.” She smiled as she was reaching for the soup in the tray. When she went to pick it up, it looked like something dropped in it. “Uh. Something fell in my-”

Her eyes widened when she looked up to see it Chloe was quietly crying over her food. Max hurried to set the tray aside, and pulled Chloe into a tight hug.

“What happened? Did Rachel see you like this?”

“Rachel is the reason why I’m crying!” Chloe sobbed. “She got mad at me, kidnapped the hostage, and I don’t know how to fix it!”

Max pulled Chloe down, and cradled her gently. “Aww, don’t let Rachel’s mood swings cut you so deep. You know how she can be.”

Chloe sighed, burrowed closer, and took great comfort from being held in Max’s arms. “Yeah. I know. But you rewind time to help Rachel… what good is it if she remembered what happened? I see you like this, my heart breaks. I see her suffering, my heart breaks. Where is the silver lining for us? Is it always hit or miss with time power?” Chloe closed her eyes, struggling to quiet her sobbing. “It’s starting to look like it.”

Max remained still, but she didn’t speak. She just listened. What was there to say anymore? Chris was proof that she wasn’t alone, and there were more kids out there with super powers, and it was pointless to shift all the focus on them, and what they had been through. Sighing, Max kissed the top of Chloe’s head, then whispered in her ear, “Chris is our silver lining.”

Chloe grunted in disagreement. “Lil' punk left with Rachel, and wouldn’t eat my cooking.”

Max grinned against Chloe’s ear, tickling her. Chloe squired slightly, so Max leaned back so Chloe wouldn’t feel attacked. “I’ll eat your cooking. I lost quite a bit of weight in the hospital. You have my full permission to fatten me up, Chloe Price.”

Chloe lifted her head, and stared at Max, unsure if she was joking with her or not. “I can make you a fatty?”

Max arched an eyebrow. “I said _fatten_ me up, not make me obese. There is a difference. I had a gut before, would prefer to not have it again.”

“Mmm, ‘kay. In that case...” Chole rolled out of Max’s arms, wiped her tears, and gently replaced the tray back over Max’s lap. “Let’s start with the clam chowder.” Chloe used the spoon, and scooped up a thick, creamy portion of the soup, and moved it towards Max’s mouth. “Open up Max. Your faithful companion desires to help you.”

Max held eye contact with Chloe, and slowly inched forward to bite over the spoon. Chloe was pleased, it reflected on her face, and seeing her happy made Max happy.

“It is good for mere clam chowder.” She mumbled, allowing Chloe to spoon feed her again.

“Right? I used my mom’s recipe.”

Max ate the clam chowder, one boiled egg, and half of the caesar chicken before she pushed against Chloe’s arm to stop her. “No more. I’m full.”

“Aww Come on. You’re skin, and bones. Open up.” Chloe pushed the fork with leafy greens, and crispy meat towards Max’s mouth, and kept provoking her until Max caved, and just ate it.

“There. That wasn’t so hard. Why do you resist me, and make it harder on yourself?”

“You said you wouldn’t make me obese.” Max whined with stuffed cheeked, pushing the next fork full away.

“But you told me to fatten you up.” Chloe frowned, curling Max into her arms like a child.

“I changed my mind.”

Max finally swallowed, then sleepily burrowed out of Chloe’s hug, crossed her arms, observed the punk girl sitting across of her on the bed, and in the end, chose not to answer her. She got comfortable, and turned on her side, full, and very satisfied. Chloe could take a hint. She gathered up the tray, and quietly exited the room. She didn’t know what to think about Chris yet. He was okay, but she wasn’t sure how long they could hide him from the authorities.

“I hope Rachel is smart about that. I trust her… it was just a quick food rush. What could go wrong?” Chloe told herself, entering the kitchen. As she washed the dishes, Chloe couldn’t help but feel off about the situation. She shrugged it off, and scrubbed the dishes harder, convinced their situation couldn’t get any worse.

 

* * *

 

Chris stood under the hood of Arc Taco , looking out at the rain that thundered down, sad that the storm was preventing them from heading to the car. They didn’t even get a chance to go into the restaurant before Rachel stopped walking, and began crying. Chris escorted her to a bench off to the side, and offered her his superhero cloak. She bundled her face in it, and cried as loud as the rain would allow her to without being heard by others. After a while, Chris sat down next to Rachel, and made sure not to look at her in case she was embarrassed about crying.

“Rachel are you, all right?”

Silence. Chris ran his hands down his pants, and tried to talk to her again. “Does this have to do with what Chloe said? Or is it something… more?”

“I hate that your father hurt you.”

Chris’s eyes widened. “Is that why you’re crying? Over _me?_ ”

“No, but-” She grunted in frustration, and moved her face out of the superhero cape. “I hate that people who were blessed to have children turn around, and hurt them! If I was your mother that never, would have happened to you!”

“But you would die.”

Rachel snapped her head in Chris’s direction, and he sniffled softly.

“You would die if you were my mom, and I would still get hurt by dad. She was killed in a terrible accident… so either way, you wouldn’t have a good end, and I would be left alone.”

Rachel didn’t know what to say. After a prolonged silence between them, Rachel snatched him into her arms, and hugged him tightly, allowing him to cry softly in her shoulders.

“I-” Chris started to speak, but stopped hearing two familiar voices, he didn’t think he would ever encounter again. He gently shoved Rachel back, and stood up, tears still running down his face. “No… it can’t be.” He squinted his blurry eyes at the dumpster area right of them, and watched it carefully.

Concerned Chris was having an episode of some sort, Rachel put her emotional distress away, and followed Chris's gaze. “You see something?”

Chris shook his head. “Not _something_.” He took a step forward, almost breathless at the thought of who he heard speaking by the dumpster area. “ _Someone_.”

Rachel stood up slowly, and went to go stand beside Chris. “Who is it?”

“People I know, people who were in a bad situation.”

Chris left Rachel’s side, and was making hesitant steps towards the edge of the sidewalk.

“Chris don’t go over there, I don’t know them.”

“But I do!” Chris broke into a dash for the dumpster area, and Rachel chased after him, wanting to make sure Chris remained safe. “Daniel! Daniel is that you?!” Chris waved his arms around frantically, trying to get the other boy he saw to notice him.

“Chris!” The smaller, tanned boy with the sweetest chocolate brown eyes looked up from kicking a can on the ground as his elder brother rummaged through the dump.

When the children locked eyes they ran to each other.

“Chris!” Daniel shouted, running faster than his brother.

“Daniel!” Chris, and Daniel collided in the rain, and Chris didn’t hesitate to lift him up in delighted hug. “I thought you, and Sean were dead!” Chris squeezed Daniel tighter, and swung him around in a full circle.

“Never! I have your superhero cape as a good luck charm! It protected us!”

Sean, much more serious in the face, and older in appearance, gave Rachel a fierce glare that she easily returned.

“Who is that? She with the feds?”

Chris set Daniel down. Both boys blinked, and gave Daniel a very disturbed look. “What? No. This is my new friend. Her name is Rachel Amber.”

Sean waved his hand, not interested. “Don’t care. She looks suspicious.” He looked Rachel over. “You listen well, lady.”

Rachel watched him carefully as he pointed at her.

“I don’t know you. Therefore, I don’t trust you. I refuse to let you’re deceive my brother, and Chris just so that you can take all of us in. I’m not having it. My bro, and I have come too far to just-”

He was surprised when he was pulled into a tight hug. His face flushed red, and his eyes widened. “W-What’s your problem? Let go of me!” Sean was attempting to push Rachel away, but ended up stopping in fear of hurt her. Rachel looked down at the top of his head, and pulled some leaves out of it.

“You’re a little stinky… but we can change that with a bath.”

Daniel brightened. “Bro we’re going to finally get a shower!”

“Yay!” Chris shouted for joy as he held Daniel’s hands. “Rachel, can they eat with us! I’m sure they’re super hungry.”

Rachel turned her head, and nodded gently in agreement. “Order whatever you boys want, I’ll pay for all of it.”

“Lady, you can’t just take in strays off the street!” Sean complained. “You don’t know anything about us, or what we’ve done, or why we’re even on the streets. I can’t put Daniel in-”

“You care about your brother, right?”

Sean paused, caught off guard by the sudden question. “I… yes, yes I do.”

“Okay then. Do what’s best for him. Let me buy you something to eat, take you back to my place, and then we’ll stab each other over tea until we bleed okay?”

Sean bit his lower lip in worry. “Listen, I don’t know you.” He tried using that as his reason to run, but Rachel wasn’t having it.

“You know Chris, right?”

Sean nodded a little. “Yeah.”

“And Chris knows you. I don't need you trust me. Trust Chris. He met Max, my friend, and she sent him to us. He’s kinda being sought by the law, but we’re hiding him for the time being.” Sean tried to push Rachel away, but the more he tried, the more she increased her grip. “He is comfortable with you two so I guess I, and my soulmates will have to be chill too. Because I can already tell he doesn’t want to see either of you leave.”

While Chris, and Daniel skipped into Arc Taco, Rachel kept Sean in an armlock as they walked across the parking lot, ignoring the boy’s demands to unhand him. She refused to let him go, even after they went into the building. Sean gave in, and stopped complaining.

“So. What do you want to eat?”

Sean sighed in relief when Rachel released him from the armlock. “I dunno. Anything. We’re starving.”

“Rachel, can Daniel, and I order the Number 7, and make it a large combo?” Chris asked, pointing excitedly at the menu display above the counters.

Rachel, and Sean raised their heads, and squinted at the combo order Chris, and Daniel wanted.

“That’s a lot of calories…” Sean muttered.

Rachel grinned wryly, and nudged Sean playfully with her shoulder, surprising him. “I thought you said you were starving?”

Sean dipped his head to hide his embarrassment. “We _are_.”

“Then I’ll let them spoil themselves.” Rachel spoke up, so Chris, and his friend could hear her. “Yes, you may get it. What you can’t finish, we’ll take home.”

Daniel immediately became sad, thinking Rachel was going to separate them. As if sensing this despair from Daniel, Rachel gestured kindly at him. “You two are coming with us. Don’t worry.”

Chris, and Daniel’s face brightened.

“For real?” Daniel asked, glancing between Rachel, and Sean’s face for approval.

“No, we’re not.” Sean countered, crossing his arms. “We’ll eat, then go back to the road, and hitchhike outta here. Just like we planned, Daniel.”

“No.” Rachel cut in, speaking over Sean. “You _are_ coming back home with me. Chris is happy, and I want him to remain like so.”

Sean took a defined step back, and glowered at the woman beside him. “Lady, I know what’s best for my bro, okay?”

“And I know a warm bed, and hot bath is good for anyone who’s been on the streets as long as you two have. So there. I told you outside that after we get to my house, we could kill each other. We can worry about details later.”

Sean huffed loudly, but reluctantly nodded, and let the argument go.

 

* * *

 

After everyone ordered their food, Rachel kindly instructed Sean to find them a table, while she waited on the food to be served. Sean grumbled, but he did as Rachel asked. He found them a nice, quiet table in the back of the restaurant, and the three boys sat down, waiting for Rachel to bring them their meals. Rachel came back a few minutes later, and politely served the group their orders, before sitting down beside Sean across from Chris, and Daniel.

“Enjoy.” She grinned. “And take your time.”

Sean frowned, reaching to unwrap his taco. “We shouldn’t take too long. We’re wanted criminals… over a stupid misunderstanding.”

Sean spoke cautiously, and softly so no one else could hear them.

Rachel sighed, and turned to Sean in her chair. “Chris is wanted too, but this area doesn’t have a lot of traffic, and the cops don’t like coming this way too much. Too much racial profiling, and shootings. They come if they have to, so unless someone recognizes either of you guys, you can relax.”

Sean nodded, and started to eat his pancake taco. Rachel ordered herself a coffee, she didn’t want to eat anything. She was content observing Chris, and Daniel taking turns aiming popcorn chicken into each other’s mouths as she sipped on the coffee. She looked over at Sean, who was scarfing down a big plate of crispy pancake tacos, and a box of guacamole chips. Rachel watched him do this for a while, then finally took it upon herself to place place a hand on his shoulder, and shake it a little.

“Whoa, easy there. Don’t forget to drink.”

Sean took a moment to acknowledge her, then reached over to pick up his fountain drink. He chugged it down hard, and kept chugging it until it was empty. “There. Does that suffice you?”

Before Rachel could reply, Sean unwrapped another pancake taco that had fried ice cream filling on the inside. She looked over at the younger boys, who were finished eating, each with their hands holding the sides of their bellies, and heads tipped back against the chairs in bliss. Rachel made an amused expression at them, noting that all of their milkshakes, their main courses, were gone. Only empty, wrinkled wrapping paper remained on their trays.

“Wow, you ate it all?” Rachel leaned against the table, intrigued to learn more. “However did you manage to do this?”

“Yeah, we did.” Chris burped softly, and pointed to Daniel. “He ate most of it though.”

 Daniel sleepily yawned, and hugged Chris’s original cape blanket to his chest. “I’m sleepy, Miss Rachel.”

Rachel chuckled, and gently shook her head. “You don’t have to call me that.”

“But Chris does.”

Chris sighed sleepily, feeling the after effects of eating so much food. “Only when talking to you about her. I call her Rachel too…”

Rachel giggled, flattered at Chris’s modesty. “Time to go.”

Sean opened his mouth, and without even looking at him, Rachel raised her arm, and quickly slapped her gloved hand over his mouth, silencing him. “We’ve established this. Twice now, no need to make it a third time.”

Whatever Sean was saying, it was muffled by Rachel’s hand.

“He cussed her, didn’t he?” Chris whispered behind his hand to Daniel. “I’m pretty sure he said the f word, and possibly called her a female dog.”

Daniel laughed nervously, and turned his head in Chris’s direction. “He totally did. Some role model he is. He tells _me_ not to cuss, but then he cusses when things don’t go his way. It’s. Awful.”

The boys giggled, and Rachel waited for Sean to stop yelling. When he got the picture, that she wasn’t going to budge, he did stop.

“Thank you, Sean. Now, Chris. It’s obvious you want to be with your friend. You two can ride in the back.”

“Thanks Rachel. I appreciate this.”

Chris yawned in sync with Daniel, and they happened to reach up and rub their faces, and Rachel’s heart melted at the sight of it. Sean noticed, and rolled his eyes, appalled that someone as tough looking, and high class as Rachel, would puddle over seeing his brother’s cuteness. The group of newfound friends, left Arc Taco, and returned to Rachel’s car. On the drive home, Rachel would glance up at the rear-view mirror to check on the boys. Sean watched her, and saw how every time she spotted Chris, and his brother, she would smile, or sigh softly under her breath.

“Are you… obsessed with them?”

Rachel blinked, but instead of glaring at Sean, she kept her attention fixed on the road, and the heavy traffic. “No. Why do you ask?”

“You just seem very entranced with them, and this whole time, I’ve been trying to understand you.”

Rachel tilted to her head, and forced a polite smile on her face. “Many try to understand me, and fail. Give up now while you’re ahead.”

Sean crossed his arms, and found himself gazing at Rachel longer than intended. She caught him doing it from the corner of her eye, and smiled again, but this smile was far more amused, and genuine.

“Who’s captivated now?”

Sean blushed, and quickly jerked his head around to stare out the window. “S-Shut up. Just hurry up and take us… wherever.” He pushed his face into his hand as he watched the trees mountains look as if they were flying by. After a while of silence, he looked over at Rachel to see her still focused on the road. “So…”

“So...?”

“What were you crying about back there?”

There was a red light coming up, and hearing Sean say those words, made Rachel nearly smash her foot too hard on the brakes. Sean held onto the car door for dear life since he didn’t put on his seatbelt. Now he was, and hoped Rachel didn’t notice he hadn’t buckled up until then.

“How did you know I was crying?”

“I saw you break down in front of the food joint before I went to the raid the dumpters.”

Rachel looked down at the steering wheel with a sigh. “I got into a fight with my friend over something I can’t let go. That’s all.”

“I won’t ask any more then.”

Rachel felt she had been rude, cutting the conversation short like that. When the light turned green, she took a deep breath, and told Sean in a hushed voice, “I lost my babies. They were born dead, and that same night, my husband also got into a horrible car wreck…" Rachel didn't want to lie and tell Sean Frank was dead. He was alive in the new timeline, so she got creative, and added, "He managed to live through the ordeal, but we're not together anymore."

Sean's features saddened. "Why? Was it due to you losing your kids?"

Rachel struggled to laugh, Sean could hear the strain in her voice.

"Yeah. Among other things, so even though I still wanted things to work out, in the end it was best to go our separate ways. I guess I am fascinated with your brother, and Chris because they tug at my heart in ways I didn’t think was possible. And had it not been for me becoming a mother, I don't think I would be so open to them at all.”

Sean felt. Horrible. He winced, and rubbed at his neck, unable to look Rachel in the face. “I am so sorry Rachel.”

Rachel stiffly shook her head, and prepared to take a right down the block. “Mmm. I am too. That’s the price I paid for thinking I could fall in love, and escape the curse.”

Sean blinked. “Curse?”

“Meh. Don’t worry about it, Sean. Try to get some rest. I can see the exhaustion on your face. Though you try to hide it, it is there. Rest, okay? You’re safe here.”

Sean nodded, and allowed himself to relax for the remainder of the car ride to Rachel’s house.

 

* * *

 

An hour later, Rachel pulled into the parking space in front of the house. She turned off the car, put an arm over the driver’s seat, and stretched neck around the head of the seat to check in on the dozing boys. Just as Rachel was going to wake them, she stopped, and decided to let them sleep a little longer, and turned to Sean instead.

“Sean. Sean.” Rachel reached over, and shook his shoulder. She flinched seeing how quickly he snapped awake into a defensive position, and had withdrawn a survival knife from his pocket, and was aiming it at her. “Whoa. Easy, easy. It’s me.” Rachel waited for Sean to wake up more, and made sure to keep her voice controlled, and soft. “Rachel Amber, the one you met today at Arc Taco?”

Sean relaxed, but only a little bit. “Oh. Right. Sorry Rachel. It’s-”

“Habit? I get that.” Rachel unbuckled herself. “Please follow me into the house?”

Sean unbuckled himself, but hesitated getting out of the car. “What about my brother, and Chris?”

Rachel shook her head. “Not yet. You need to be on good terms with my roommates. Specifically, the one with the spiked collar, and looks like a drug dealer.”

Sean got excited, and hurried out of the car. “Did you say drug dealer?”

Rachel frowned, stuffed her hands in her pockets, and gradually fell in line walking beside him up to the door. “Don’t hold your breath. She doesn’t deal drugs, or use drugs anymore. If you like that sorta thing, you’re going to have refrain from using them in the house.”

Sean nodded, and the moment they reached the door, he waited for Rachel for unlock it, then rushed ahead to open the door for her. He even gestured politely for her to enter first, and flashed her a charming, pearly white smile. Rachel’s eyebrows arched slightly in shock seeing such a sparkly grin. She thought for someone traveling abroad, and eating out of dumpsters, dental hygiene wouldn’t be a priority.

“Oh.” She blinked, rubbing at her neck nervously. “T-Thank you.”

Sean nodded. “No problem.”

As Rachel walked past him, he turned his head, staring after her with a much softer expression.

Rachel paused, then turned half way around to stare back at him. “Um, are you coming, Sean?”

Frowning slightly, Sean cautiously took a step inside the house, and just as he reached where Rachel was standing, a new voice filled his ears.

“Rachel! Chris! Are you back?!” Chloe sounded excited, and the two could hear her charging down the stairs, and they winced when they heard a very loud thump, and Chloe yelping in pain. Soon she was making it down the stairs, despite stubbing her foot into the hall end table. “Whoa! Dude! It smells like a dumpster pit down here. Were you taking out the trash, and fell in?” Chloe turned around the corner to see a boy a tad taller than Rachel standing beside her. “Why do you have a hobo in our house?”

Rachel grinned, and awkwardly gestured at Sean. “Because he’s staying with us.”

“Rachel.” Chloe pinched the bridge of her nose, and sighed in annoyance. “Babe. I know you’re going through some personal problems right now, but this isn’t the way to cope with it.”

“But I want him here. I told him to come here.” Rachel offered Sean a kind smile, making Sean visibly red. “I want all of them here.”

“You can’t just bring in every child you see off the streets, Amber. That is _so_ not okay!”

Rachel pointed at herself. “In my defense. Max brought Chris home. Chris is Max’s kid, and maybe if you’re nice, Daniel will let you claim him.”

Chloe’s arms dropped, and she stared at her friend in utter astonishment. “Are we going to house every runaway in L.A.?”

Rachel looked back at Sean with admiration. “If they’re as cute, and charming as Sean…” Rachel shrugged innocently while battering her long eyelashes at Chloe. “I dunno. Maybe.”

Chloe made a pained face, wheezed, and physically had to cough, and pound on her chest to get her wind back. “What? Rachel, calm yourself. Mating season is over.”

Sean blushed harder. “Umm… I feel attacked, and I’m not sure why.”

Ignoring his tension, Chloe turned to Sean and gave him a mean look. “Listen here, Daniel.”

Sean quickly interrupted. “My name is Sean.”

Chloe’s right eye twitched. Twice. “There’s another one named Daniel?”

Rachel sighed. “No. Come with me Price. I’ll show you his brother.”

“Oh, this just keeps better and better.”

“Stop belly aching, and come on. Sean, you come too.”

Rachel took Chloe outside, to her car, and swung open the back door. Chloe stared with her jaw dropped seeing Chris curled up with a boy that looked strikingly familiar to Sean. Chloe groaned, and slowly gripped her head.

“You brought _two_  of them home?! What is up with you, and Max?!”

Sean raised his hand, waiting for one of them to notice him. “Can I just say, I tried to get out of coming here?”

The women turned around to face him, Chloe with her hands still on her head, and Rachel with her surprisingly gentle smile.

“Like, I tried fighting her, three times. But she wasn’t having it.”

“No.” Chloe made the decision for everyone, but that was the wrong thing to say.

“And why not, Chloe?” Rachel demanded.

Chloe smiled sweetly at Sean as she stepped in close to Rachel, and grabbed her by the arm. “Sheen.”

Sean narrowed his eyes. “It’s Sean.”

“Whatever. Could you excuse us for a minute please?”

Sean ran a hand through his long, shaggy hair that was in desperate need of cleanse. He nodded, and remained standing still by the car in case the other two boys woke up. Chloe took Rachel around the side of the house, let her go, and erupted on her.

“Are you trying to get us in more trouble with the law? These guys are homeless. And furthermore, we don’t know anything about them.”

“Chris knows them.”

Chloe shook her head. “So, what? That tells us nothing. We just met Chris, barely know anything about the kid. And Chris has people looking for him in case you forgot.”

Rachel leaned back into the paneling of the house, kicked back one leg, and planted her boot into the wall as she crossed her arms. “Chloe, they make Chris happy… he didn’t want to see them go. There’s some sorta connection between Chris, and these boys. And even if that wasn't a thing, they’re all far too interesting to let go. Besides, Chris is a superhero like us, according to Max.”

Chloe threw her arms up in anger. “Yeah! Some superhero he is! I haven’t seen any evidence of his alleged superpowers. So what if the punks know each other? It doesn’t put us in a better position. If anything, it endangers us even more!”

Rachel scowled, insulted at Chloe’s lack of faith. “Yet Max begged us to bring him home because she saw it happen? What is your problem? Why are you so bothered by this?”

Chloe grabbed Rachel by her shoulders, and shook her, not hard, but enough to jar her. “Hello! Am I the only one speaking sense?! You know it’s bad when the former junkie is using wisdom!”

Rachel pushed Chloe off her, and gave her such a dark, cold stare, Chloe felt goosebumps run down her spine. “Chris is a child, Daniel is child. Sean isn’t, but so  _what?_  They need help, Chloe. Give me a few days. Give Max a few days, and let’s look into this together. We have never played by the rules, why should we start now?”

“Rachel… are you even hearing yourself?”

Rachel nodded. “Yeah. I am. And for the first time in my life, I want to do something meaningful for someone else! Why is that wrong?!”

Chloe swallowed, and stared down at the ground, conflicted all of a sudden. “I…”

“Should we leave after all?”

“What?” The girls said in unison, glancing over to see Sean standing there at the corner of the house, looking sad, and unsure of what to do himself.

“I wasn’t trying to eavesdrop. But you two were yelling pretty loudly.”

“Great.” Chloe sighed, holding her forehead. “Danny heard us.”

Sean gawked at Chloe for the third time that day. “I told you! I’m Sean, Daniel is in the car with Chris!”

“Whatever! Lemme prep the RV in the back, and you, and your bro can crash there.”

Sean looked between their faces then finally settled his troubled gaze back on Chloe. “What are you saying?  You’re sending me mixed signals.”

“You’re staying here! Is that better?”

Rachel looked up at Chloe with a surprised expression. “I thought you didn’t want them here?”

Chloe brooded, and folded angry arms while giving Rachel a miffed snort. “Apparently everyone in this house is getting a kid, and are stuck on keeping them. Screw legalities, consequences, and the possibility of jail, right?” Chloe shrugged. “Have it your way. But this is a lot of extra mouths to feed. How we gonna afford to keep up with everyone, Rachel?”

Rachel wrapped her arms around the moody rebel, openly nuzzled her, and gave her pepper kisses of thanks all over Chloe’s face. Sean tilted his head, watching them.

“Thank you, Chloe.”

Chloe’s arms dropped, and she closed her eyes, enjoying the attention Rachel gave her. “Thank me when we escape the law system. So… since this is gonna be a thing, I guess Chris or Daniel can bunk with you Rachel. Max won’t mind sharing her room either.” Chloe gestured at Sean. “And Pawn can sleep with me.”

Sean pursed his lips, and let that one slide.

“Oh. Sean can’t sleep in the house.” Rachel quietly added, running her hand down Chloe’s arm tentatively.

“Oh?” Chloe looked down into Rachel’s eyes, searching them for an explanation. “Why not?”

“Yeah, why?” Sean repeated. “My brother is able to, so why can’t I?”

“I told you already that Chris, and Daniel are children.” Rachel smiled, and shook her head. “Sean is a grown man. That, and it would be fornication.”

Chloe chuckled. “Since when do you care about that stuff Rachel?”

Rachel stared off into the distance, recalling her life with Frank in another timeline, then she blinked, trying to center herself. “I don’t… but Max will.”

Chloe glanced over at Sean. “How old are you, Dawn?”

Sean sighed, gave up on correcting Chloe over his name, and answered her. “Nineteen.”

Chloe found that hard to believe. “I see. Just… go inside, take a shower, and put on some of my clothes. We appear to be the same size, so it should hold you until we can buy you guys your own clothes. Anyway, when you're done getting pretty, come outside to the RV. I'll have it nice, and toasty by then.”

“Okay.”

Sean started to head for the house, then he paused, and whirled back around remembering something important. He froze seeing Chloe rubbing her nose against Rachel's affectionately, and muttering how she would kill Rachel if her, and Max’s desire to house them backfired. Sean thought their ability to be open with affection was cute, as he was quite fond of his brother, and showed him affection too.

“Sorry to interrupt, but… where y’alls bathroom?”

Chloe stared at Sean as if he should already know. At least Rachel had compassion, and gave him a warm smile.

“Rachel, since this is _your_  doing, _you_ can show him.” Chloe stepped back, and lifted her hands innocently, pretending to ignore Rachel’s offended face. “I’ll see to setting up the RV, and getting Chris, and Daniel situated.”

Sean curved his neck, and watched Chloe leave with a arched eyebrow. “You can remember Daniel’s name, but not mine?”

Keeping her back to them both, Chloe kept walking until she found the second path that took her to the back of the house where a new RV was stationed.

“So, about that bath, Rachel.”

Rachel turned to Sean, hands on her hips. “Yes, yes. This way please.”

Rachel guided Sean into the house, up the stairs, and directed him to the bathroom. She gathered up some of Chloe’s baggy clothes, and took them to Sean. He was standing outside of the bathroom door, waiting on her, and glanced down at the clean bundle in her hands, then back up at her beaming face. “Here. These should do until we can get everyone’s sizes tomorrow.”

Sean hesitantly received the clothes, never breaking eye contact with Rachel. “Rachel…” He whispered, hating how he felt heat rush down his neck, and fill his cheeks.

“Yes, Sean?”

“This is dangerous for you, as well as for me, and Daniel.”

“Uh-huh.”

“We could go to jail in the end.”

Rachel leaned in at the same time he did, for neither teen has realized what their bodies were doing. Rachel caught on, but shamefully inched closer to Sean. “Yeah. We could.”

Sean mouth hovered slightly over hers. “And... you’re okay with that?”

Rachel’s eyes fluttered shut, then re-opened with some difficulty. She suddenly was in daze, and it wasn’t from the foul-smelling clothes Sean was wearing. It was the unexpected fluttery sensation in her stomach, and she wasn’t able to deter herself away from Sean’s mouth.

“I…”

Her words faded, her hands blindly trailed down Sean’s arms until they finally found their way to his waist. Sean gasped unexpectedly feeling Rachel tug him closer. He was the only one that seemed to be embarrassed by the situation. Rachel gave a light smile, and took a moment to admire his flushed cheeks before peering back up into his chocolate eyes.

“You smell pretty bad. It’s kinda killing the mood here.”

“S-Sorry.” He said almost breathlessly. “You shouldn’t be so close to me then Rachel.”

“Shouldn’t I?” She stood on the tip of her toes so they were evenly leveled. “Are you sure?”

Sean’s knees buckled without warning. “Rachel, I-”

“Yo! I got a set of pants that can fit Sean.” Chloe came up the stairs, and down the hallway just in just in time to see them break away in a fluster. “Rachel, please! Calm yourself! He’s only a man!”

“What, I was just giving him your baggy clothes.” She averted her eyes, and pouted playfully. “I’m going to my room now. Like a good girl.”

She laughed before heading down the hall in the opposite direction. Chloe, and Sean’s eyes followed her until she was out of sight. When they heard the door close, Chloe shot a glare at him, and shoved the pants into his chest for him to hold.

“And _this_ is why you’re going outside in the RV!”

He swallowed heavily, and nodded very fast in understanding. “G-Got it.”

“Lord have mercy, there’s a fire in this house, and I want it out!”

Sean pursed his lips, listening to Chloe complain as she left. “There’s going to be more kids at this rate, and I’m not gonna be here if that happens!”

Chloe continued to rant to herself, and when Sean was finally alone, he patted behind him for the door knob. Feeling it, he turned the door knob, and entered the luxurious bathroom.

“Whoa. Rachel’s bathroom is more expensive looking than my dad’s hotrod… this is really nice.”

Sean slowly undressed himself, and prepped the shower. The shower was wonderful, and he made sure to scrub himself everywhere. He wanted to smell good, not just feel good. Sean was convinced he was dreaming, and would wake up soon. Minutes turned into hours, and hours turned into days, and Sean was slowly, but surely starting to adjust to living in a RV, while his little brother played with Chris in the house. These women were strange to him, especially Rachel Amber. She was on another level, different from the other two. Sean wasn’t sure what was the deal between the three of them, but he did learn more about Max, and Max’s reason to take Chris in until further notice. It was bold, it was rebellious, and it excited him to see there was more kids with gall out there, not just him.

“So.” Chloe began one day, sitting down at the dinner table with other teens. “What’s your story, Sean?”

Sean was sitting across from Rachel, and glanced up, catching her stare. She smiled at him. He blushed, and looked back down at his plate of untouched pasta. “It’s a really, messed up story.”

“Our lives are really messed up stories.” Max offered, hoping to ease the tension in the air. “We need to know Sean so we’re all on the same level.”

Sean shook his head, refusing to comment about his, and Daniel’s experiences.

“Sean…” Max whispered, standing up from the table. “This is serious. I realize we’re strangers to one another. But-”

“Rachel! Die!”

The sudden outburst from Chris, made everyone flinch, everyone except Rachel. She stood up from the table, and placed her hands over her heart, entering her actress mode.

“Oh no! Captain Spirit found me with my henchmen, whatever will I do?”

Chris shot Rachel in the stomach with a Nerf bullet, and she dropped dramatically to the floor. It was so realistic, sounds and all, that Chris thought he hurt her. Sean stood up, and glared at Chris.

“Captain Spirit! What have you done?!” Sean was playing along, but he did wonder if Rachel was all right. He saw her hit her head on the table when she went down, and now she was on the floor, not moving, barely breathing. “You killed her! I thought superheroes were supposed to help the people, not kill them.”

“Oh no!” Chris hugged his gun to his chest, and crawled over to Rachel. “R-Rachel? Rachel?” Tears welled up in his eyes as a wave of worry, and anxiety filled him. “Rachel!”

Rachel shot up quickly, and pulled Chris down into a big hug. They laughed as they rolled across the floor, and Max just simply side stepped out of their way, sighing to herself.

“Rachel you scared me!” Chris whined.

Rachel’s laughter softened. “I’m sorry dear.” She moved Chris up on her chest until he was perfectly balanced on top of her. “I’ll leave hitting my head on the table out next time. Okay?” She kissed his forehead, then nuzzled him lovingly.

Chloe watched them cuddle on the floor, and shook her head. She remained sitting at the table, no longer shook by Rachel’s transition of showing the younger ones motherly affection.

“This interruption aside, Max is right Sean. Chris told us why he was in Newcrest L.A., but you, and Daniel haven’t. If we don’t talk about our feelings we’re gonna have a hard time trusting each other.”

Sean squared his shoulders, and with the sincerest glare he could muster, he gazed at Max, and Chloe as he revealed the truth of his situation. “I killed a bully, and then the cop who came over. He shot our dad, and Daniel did something… and killed the cop.” Sean hesitantly added, “By accident. I didn’t kill the bully intentionally, I just lost control of my anger, but Daniel has… power. Power I don’t understand.”

Max’s eyes widened in unison with Chloe’s, and for the longest time, all they did was stare at him. Chris stopped cuddling with Rachel hearing the confession, and they slowly sat up off the floor, and helped each other stand up. Now that he had their undivided attention, Sean continued. “Whatever, or whoever gave Daniel this power, it has been nothing but a curse to us. He’s not a killer, but he has killed someone. So, this whole time, we’ve been roaming around, avoiding the law because I knew they wouldn’t understand, or believe us.” Sean opened his mouth, but Rachel held up her hand, and shook her head, wanting him to stop.

“That’s good. We don’t need to know anymore.” Rachel glanced down at Chris, and he looked up at her with shocked eyes. “You didn’t know… did you?”

Chris shook his head. “No. I mean, I knew they were running, but they didn’t tell me why.”

Chloe released a long-winded sigh, and lazily tucked her arms behind her head, and eased back into her seat. “Well.” She smiled at nothing. “This just got dark.”

Max put a hand over her mouth, overwhelmed for Sean, and his brother. She felt bad for them, and could relate to Sean’s concern in so many ways. “Oh Sean. I’m so sorry.”

Sean dropped his head in despair. “You don’t think we’re lying, or crazy?”

“No. I have a secret of my own too. So does Rachel…” Max trialed off, and her eyes fell onto Chris. “And so does Chris.”

Sean frowned, and cast Chris a knowing look. “I knew something was up. What’s your secret?”

Chris fiddled with the end of towel cape. “I don’t wanna talk about it yet. But I will soon, okay? Knowing Daniel has a superpower too… whoa. That’s mind blowing.”

Sean nodded in understanding. “Okay. Cool. In other words, I’m the only normal one in the group?”

Chloe chuckled. “Nah man. I ain’t got any superpowers. But I did seem to trigger Max’s superpowers if that counts?”

Chris looked down at his feet. “Chloe didn’t believe Max when she said I had powers.”

Feeling the sting of guilt, Chloe winced, and shook her head at Chris. “I said I was sorry, Chris.”

Chris grunted softly. “Yeah, I know. But... I really am a superhero, Sean, and I know a superhero can’t abuse his powers just to entertain the masses. I hope you understand, and trust me when I say I’ll tell you. Right now, we need to be able to trust each other. I get that, Daniel gets that, they get that, but do you?”

Sean ran his hands, up and down his face, frustrated at himself. “I _want_ to trust them but-”

“Dude, we’re all you got.” Chloe inserted herself into the argument, drawing everyone’s attention. She straightened her posture in her seat, and rested her elbows on the table. “Plus, you don’t know if Daniel’s powers are fully developed yet. I thought Max, and Rachel’s power was just time. Evidently, they can use elements too.”

Sean cocked his head. “Elements?” He glanced over at Rachel. “Is that true?”

Rachel motioned at everyone to follow her into the den. In the den, was a fireplace, that was barely alive, and embers were burning faintly in the ashes. She focused on it really hard, then said something Sean wasn’t prepared to hear.

“Tell me I’m worthless. Trash talk me. Come on, do it.”

His eyes widened. “What?”

“Tell me negative things, make me get mad…”

Sean arched an eyebrow. “Why?”

“Just do it.” Max assured him, nodding at the fireplace. “She knows what’s doing. But she’s gotta be emotionally upset for this to work. Same for my elemental power, but for now, just focus on Rachel, and badmouth her.”

Sean didn’t understand, and if he was going to be honest with himself, he was scared of what he might see. “O-Okay.” He stood behind Rachel, and opened his mouth, and started telling her degrading, hurtful comments.  “You’re never going to amount up to anything. You’re just a worthless, struggling, poor girl, without hope, without friends. The people you think love you, don’t really love you. Everyone you get close to either leaves, moves away, or dies. You’re pathetic, an eyesore. That achievement you won? Who was watching, who noticed your efforts? Not the people you wanted to notice, that’s for sure. You know what Rachel? No one would miss you if you’re gone. It’s not like you can do anything right. You’re just a incompetent stupid, girl! Seriously, just give up!”

Chloe, Max, and Chris blinked in amazement. Sean was supposed to saying things to rile Rachel up, but even Rachel could tell Sean was dealing with some internal issues of his own as he spoke those words. Concerned for Sean, Rachel turned her head, and gave him a compassionate look with her eyes, one that spoke of understanding. As quickly as she did this, Rachel snapped her head around, tipped it back, then screamed at the top of her lungs.

Wind filled the room, ruffling everyone’s clothes violently, and the fireplace that had no fire, was blazing with life so hard, a stream of fire crawled up the fireplace, and erupted through the chimney. Sean staggered back, right into Chloe’s chest. She steadied him, and nodded in approval.

“Good job. Now you’ve seen Rachel’s other power. Your brother Daniel may have something like this too. So, you leaving anytime soon?”

Sean didn’t know what to do. He was in shock too much to speak, so he just shook his head.

“Awesome sauce.” Max smiled slightly, and went over to hug Rachel from behind. “Then you might as well get used to us. Rachel, you’re good. You scared him. You don't gotta be upset anymore.”

Rachel closed her mouth, and the wind ceased instantly. Chris jumped up, and down, and fist bumped the air. “Rachel you’re my hero! I’m going to call you Firecracker from now on!”

Rachel, and Max groaned, neither a fan of the new nickname Chris thought of.

“I’m so glad Daniel is napping right now.” Sean muttered, stepping away from Chloe.

“Huh?” Chloe frowned. “Why do you say that?”

“Because I think I’m going to-”

Everyone watched with wide eyes as Sean swayed in placed, then slumped to the floor, out like a light.

“You killed him.” Chris offered in good humor, getting a small chuckle out of the group of women.

“Nah. He’ll live.” Chloe stepped over Sean’s limp body, and knelt down to Chris’s level. “Okay Chris. Our turn to bond today. If I see any more Rachel, and Chris fluff I’m gonna puke.”

Chris frowned playfully, raised an eyebrow, and stood still, unmoved by Chloe’s proposal. “What’s the magic word?”

Chloe blinked. “Dude, you’re killing me here.”

Chris squared his shoulders. “Superheroes don’t listen to bad behaved children.”

Chloe stepped back “ _Children?!_ ”

Max slapped her forehead. “You’re acting like one. Don't give him reason to justify it.”

Chloe looked back in surprise, shocked her dear Max would say so. She puffed out her cheeks, and tried to convince Chris again. “Please let’s hang out Chris.”

He beamed happily, and took her by the hand and ran outside. “Let’s play Space Warriors!”

Chloe bobbed her head, allowing Chris to tug her away. “Sure, sure. Whatever you wanna do.”

Max started to bend down and help Sean over to the couch, but Rachel’s hand on her arm made her blink, and glance up at her. “Yes?”

“I’ll help him. I mean, I made him pass out. It’s only fair.”

Max stood back up. “I really don’t mind.”

Rachel gestured for Max to leave the room. “I insist. Max. I got this.”

Max sighed. “All right. I’ll go check on Daniel then I guess.”

Rachel watched Max leave, then smirked down at the unconscious boy on the floor.

 

* * *

 

**_A few minutes later..._ **

 

When Sean came to, he took in his surroundings, and saw that he was alone.

“Hello there. Feeling better?”

Sean looked away quickly when he saw he, and Rachel were about to lock eyes, and shrunk to the end of the couch as Rachel sat down on the other end. He couldn’t resist lifting his gaze in her direction. Sean felt his heart beating loudly in his ears when Rachel cautiously crept closer, and he made a small effort to meet her in the middle as well. The moment their hands brushed Rachel snatched him into her arms to make him tense, and shy.

“Why are you so nervous around me?” Rachel cooed softly, brushing his long hair from his forehead.

Sean opened his mouth, wanting to show courage by saying something, but nothing same out. Annoyed at himself, Sean just shook his head.

“But your face is so red…” Rachel whispered while threading light fingertips along his arms.

Sean felt his breath quicken, and his body get hotter, and he was pretty sure by the desire he saw in her eyes, Rachel was experiencing the same high. “Do I need to go to the RV?”

“Do you _want_ to go to the RV?”  

Sean panicked, and he didn’t want Rachel to think he was any less of a man so he snagged her by the waist, and pressed his lips against hers without warning, without permission. Rachel gasped since she didn’t expect it, but she happily went with the soft reply of his lips that reflected how excited he was feeling. She sighed in bliss was his kisses trailed from his jawline to her ear.

“S-Sean.” Rachel trembled as she clutched onto the back of his hoodie. She tried to pull away, it was unusual for her not to be in control of her romantic interactions. “Stop-”

He silenced her with another kiss, and she sighed, intertwining her fingers with his as their chests pressed into each other, the rhythms coming from their ribs clashing until they harmonized, and became the same tune of their yearning emotions. He cupped the back of her head, making sure she didn’t escape.

“Sean!” Rachel cried out his name in such a way, with such eagerness, it not only excited him, but motivated him to dominate her more.

One shy peck from him made her realize she wanted more, and it made him realize he wanted to keep making her body react to his kisses. His pleasure shocked her up her arms, down her toes and his ticklish trails of his fingers made a chill ride up her back. Sean pressed harder into Rachel, compelled by his urgent need to be closer to her. She reached up, tore his hoodie from his body while he pried his lips away to gasp for air. She did as well.

“W-Wait. Hold on now.” Sean spluttered the words to say. “There is no way such a hot girl likes me. T-That’s out of this world.”

Rachel slowly sat up, and hugged his hoodie close to his chest. “Why?”

Sean quickly fixed his undershirt since it was ruffled from the kissing. “Don’t you think it’s weird? That you like me so quickly?”

Rachel pouted, and quietly and shook her head. “No. I don’t.” Rachel innocently reached out for him. “Come back? It was just getting interesting.”

Sean positioned himself on Rachel, and she discarded his hoodie, and slid her arms up, and around his neck. Sean rolled his eyes, but shot her a grin, and laughed as he pitched forward to claim her mouth his own. They gave each other a long, lingering kiss. Rachel moved her arms from around Sean’s neck, and wrapped them around his waist, pull him closer. Sean could feel the heat from her body, and grinned against her mouth, brushing his lips against hers. Rachel delved her fingers into his hair, kissing him passionately. Finally, the two pulled back, breathing hard, each lost in a dizzy pleasurable, throbbing emotion that spoke in the silence between them. Rachel’s eyes fluttered shut, and Sean rested his forehead against hers, and just when he thought Rachel was done with him, she leaned in for another kiss… and another. Her body felt helpless to escape under his so she went limp, and allowed herself to become weak. He murmured softly to he as he brushed a lock of hair from her flushed face.

“Rachel, are you all right?”

“Mmm-hmm.” She moaned in a dazed, twirling his hair playfully. “I feel amazing. Do you feel amazing?”

Sean broke into a small snicker, and spoke up. “You’re getting all cute after just a few kisses-”

His words got lost in her mouth again, a sharp bite of sugar was on her lips, and for some reason he became intoxicated by it. As their chests heaved with each kiss they exchanged, Sean found himself looking for the hem of her jacket. He found it, and helped her take it off, and off it went onto the floor next to his hoodie. Their make out resumed, but in the middle of it, they froze hearing a thud under the couch they were on.

“Ow.”

The couple pulled away from each other, and looked down over the edge of the couch to see Daniel slipping out from under the flaps of the couch.

“Cave boy what are you doing down there?!” The red face Sean leaned over the end of the couch, and shouted at his little brother. Rachel blushed, and kept quiet, needing a moment to recover from everything.

Daniel looked up the older teens, rubbing at the fresh knot on his head. “I stayed to make sure Rachel wasn’t in danger! I was saving her from you!”

“ _Me?!_ ” Sean snapped.  “This is an adults-only zone you twerp!” He reached for Daniel’s shirt collar, but Daniel crawled away, bounced to his feet, and made a dash for it.

“Max! Chloe! Sean is doing _travieso_ to Rachel!”

“He’s what?!” Max shouted from upstairs.

“What does that even mean?!” Chloe added from her lazy position on her back outside on the patio. Chris was walking his action figures on Chloe's tummy, and shrugged. Even he didn’t know but from the sounds of it, he didn’t need to know.

“Max please don’t misunderstand! I’m innocent!”

Sean was scrambling off the couch to pull his hoodie back on, but Rachel tackled him to the floor, and pinned him down with her weight. He tensed, feeling her pulling it back off. With the clothing removed, Rachel kissed his shoulder, and dragged her lips down the ruffled shirt.

“Rachel quit it. When they come in, they’ll see!”

“Let them see baby.” Rachel huffed in annoyance. “I don’t care.”

Sean blushed. “‘Baby’?” He repeated.

Rachel smirked, rolled him over underneath her, and lowered her head kiss his lips quickly. “Yes. Baby. I like you enough to call you that.”

Sean stared in a daze up at Rachel, delighting in how her straight hair spilled over her shoulders as she leaned down to kiss in the crook of his neck. She sighed, and moaned every so often, and Sean was powerless to stop her from advancing.

“You. Me. My bedroom. Now.”

Sean smirked against her lips. “I really shouldn’t. What if we-”

“I won’t make that mistake ever again. If I want sex, I will be marry first. Making out, borderline play? I’m down for that.”

Sean sat up into their next kiss, then pulled back, and his eyes darted across her face. “Are you afraid of it? Sex I mean... is it due to the loss of your-”

“Like I said, I’m not making that mistake again. Now come on.” Rachel helped Sean stand up, and took his hands into hers. “Let’s go play.”

Sean grinned. “Okay, okay. And this time, no little brothers will interfere.”

Rachel laughed as she tugged him up the stairs. “That’s why we have locks, Sean.”

They heard Chloe burst through the door, and Max met them at the top of the stairs.

“Rachel!” Max barked. “Let the man go!”

Rachel stepped around Max with Sean, and with a wink, she bolted for her room. Max reached out, and was about to scold Rachel for the obvious when Chloe came through the door with Chris.

“Max!” Chloe boomed. “I got the shotgun!”

Chris sighed, holding his forehead. “Is that really necessary? I mean, you loaded it with a 20 caliber, and everything.”

Chloe beamed with pride, and took aim at the top of the stairs. “I’ll get him, right between the legs, then right between the eyes.”

Fearing Chloe might hit her, Max quickly darted off to the side. “Chloe there are children in this house! Put that gun away!”

Chloe lowered the barrel of the gun, and scoffed loudly. “Put it away? Screw that. I’ll put it away when Sean’s family jewels have been blasted off.”

“And that makes sense you?”

“Yes Max, it makes perfect sense.”

“Oh, for the love of God! Stop!” Max came down the stairs, and began to argue with Chloe, and they both played tug-a-war over who should hold the shotgun. Meanwhile, Daniel came out of hiding again, and took Chris’s hand, tugging on him to follow him.

“The adults are distracted. Let’s go outside, and play in the RV.”

Chris nodded, and walked out the door with Daniel. They entered the RV around back, and played as together, letting the others work out their issues.


End file.
